


With an empty heart

by Westpak_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, M/M, University Student Harry Styles
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpak_28/pseuds/Westpak_28
Summary: Louis si sente ad un punto morto nella sua vita e con la sua carriera da calciatore, sente di non avere più prospettive per il futuro. Ma un incontro inaspettato con uno studente di letteratura gli cambierà la vita.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	1. Capitolo I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i personaggi sono ispirati a persone reali, ma la storia è completamente frutto della mia immaginazione. Non siate troppo cattivi è la mia prima storia.

La giornata era estremamente fredda, aveva piovuto per tutta la notte e al mattino l'aria era carica di umidità, il vento sferzava in modo lento ma impietoso facendo gelare le ossa. Louis si strinse nel giubbotto, tirò su la zip fino al mento e si strinse nelle spalle, rimpianse di non aver preso anche il berretto di lana quella mattina.

La strada dal campetto di calcio a casa sua non era troppo lunga, ma camminava in modo svogliato, mani nelle tasche e sguardo fisso sul marciapiede. L'allenamento di oggi era stato deprimente, non provava nessun senso di soddisfazione per il lavoro compiuto. Nel corso del tempo aveva progressivamente perso interesse per il calcio, che prima sembrava essere tutta la sua vita. Un tempo non vedeva l'ora di andare a giocare, di correre nonostante il freddo e il dolore, di buttarsi su ogni pallone rischiando di farsi male. Ma erano altri tempi, quando andava al liceo, quando era il più popolare della scuola, quando sperava ancora di essere preso da una importante squadra di calcio, di essere scoperto magari per caso da un talent scout e di finire a giocare in uno stadio gremito di gente che urla il tuo nome e indossa la tua maglietta. Quel momento non era mai arrivato e nonostante tutti i suoi allenatori gli avessero fatto continue lodi e prospettato per lui un futuro di successo ai vertici del calcio era finito a giocare nella piccola squadra della sua città in un piccolo campionato. Mentre tutti i suoi ex compagni del liceo erano andati avanti con la loro vita e si erano riusciti a staccare dalla provincia, lui era rimasto incastrato a Doncaster, viveva ancora con la sua famiglia, nessun talent scout, nessuna grande squadra, nessuna prospettiva.

Perso com'era nei suoi pensieri non si accorse neanche di essere arrivato di fronte a casa sua, e non si accorse nemmeno che seduta sul primo scalino c'era Eleanor con in mano due bicchieri da portar via del bar lì vicino. Eleanor era stata la sua migliore amica fin da quando aveva ricordi, erano praticamente cresciuti insieme, vicini di casa e poi compagni per tutte le scuole. Si erano divisi solo alla fine del liceo, quando lei era andata a Manchester a studiare sociologia all'università, mentre lui era rimasto a Doncaster a seguire il suo sogno di calciatore. La distanza non troppo elevata le permetteva di tornare a casa quasi tutti i weekend, che passavano insieme principalmente a guardare qualche programma stupido alla televisione sul divano del suo soggiorno e a mangiare schifezze.

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo" esordì la ragazza allungandogli una delle due tazze.

"Scusa, l'allenamento di oggi è stato un disastro" rispose Louis, mentre prendeva dalle sue mani quello che sembrava essere tè. Prese distrattamente un sorso mentre si accomodava sullo scalino accanto a lei. "Come mai sei tornata prima stavolta?".

"Non avevo lezione questo venerdì e ho pensato di farti una sorpresa" rispose sorridendo. Eleanor non era cambiata affatto in questi anni, aveva sempre la stessa espressione che aveva da bambina, con i suoi grandi occhi marroni e le fossette agli angoli della bocca quando sorrideva. "Comunque anche io sono felice di vederti".

"Ah sì scusami. Ci riprovo: sono così contento di vederti El, anzi molto di più che contento sono contentissimo, anzi, extra super contentissimo, sei il raggio di luce di questa orribile orribile giornata" rispose Louis esagerando ogni parola, poi le buttò il braccio destro dietro il collo e la trascinò a sé per lasciarle una serie di baci appiccicosi sulla guancia. La ragazza rise e si divincolò dalla stretta.

Eleanor si alzò dallo scalino e si sistemò i capelli "dovresti pensare seriamente a farti la barba, è irritante".

"Pensavo che alle ragazze piacesse la barba" rispose lisciandosi enfaticamente il mento ricoperto da una rada peluria bionda.

"Sì quando è una barba vera, così sembri solo troppo pigro per raderti ogni giorno. E poi cosa ne sai tu di quello che piace alle ragazze" disse lei scherzando e abbassando il tono di voce. Eleanor era una delle poche persone a cui aveva confidato di essere gay. Segreto che aveva religiosamente mantenuto durante gli anni del liceo, anzi per un periodo avevano anche fatto credere di essere una coppia per non destare sospetti.

"Oh stai zitta" disse lui chiudendo il discorso, "piuttosto, vuoi entrare in casa? In questo momento non dovrebbe esserci nessuno, potresti farmi compagnia per il pranzo". "Certo, ma a patto che non cucini io" rispose Eleanor salendo con una falcata gli ultimi gradini fino al portone.

"Ovviamente, non vogliamo finire avvelenati" disse infilando le chiavi nella toppa e girando verso destra con uno scatto del polso. Lei le tirò scherzosamente un pugno sul braccio ridendo ed entrò in casa. Louis chiuse la porta dietro di sé sorridendo, finalmente provò una sensazione di felicità in quel giorno.

\---

Harry era ancora inchiodato al suo letto, nonostante fosse mattina inoltrata. La tapparella chiusa, la coperta tirata su fino al mento e un braccio steso sugli occhi. Il mal di testa lungi dal migliorare era diventato sempre più opprimente e martellante, era risalito dalle tempie fin dietro gli occhi lasciandolo come paralizzato sul materasso. "Non berrò mai più, non berrò mai più, non berrò mai più" continuava a ripetersi tra sé stesso come una cantilena.

Doveva alzarsi al più presto, doveva farsi una doccia e rimettersi in sesto, aveva ormai perso la sua lezione, era chiaro, ma doveva prendere un treno per tornare a casa, a Holmes Chapel, per il compleanno di sua sorella e si sarebbe odiato per tutta la vita se fosse arrivato in ritardo al binario. Era su di giri per questa storia, aveva organizzato con estrema meticolosità la festa a sorpresa con lunghissime chiamate alla madre, le aveva comprato il migliore dei regali e scelto accuratamente ogni aspetto dalle decorazioni al menù. Non vedeva l'ora di vedere la faccia che avrebbe fatto Gemma, voleva regalarle il più bel compleanno della sua vita.

Si alzò faticosamente dal letto e si diresse alla cieca verso il bagno che condivideva con il suo coinquilino. Niall probabilmente era già a casa sua in questo momento, ogni volta doveva organizzare tortuosi itinerari che coinvolgevano almeno cinque cambi diversi di mezzi di trasporto per tornare in Irlanda e spendere il meno possibile. Era stato letteralmente sull'orlo di piangere per la contentezza quando ha saputo che la lezione del venerdì mattina era saltata e che poteva anticipare il viaggio. Anche lui era estremamente legato alla sua famiglia, era una delle cose che più apprezzava del suo coinquilino, lo faceva sentire capito e compreso.

La luce bianca del bagno era accecante e l'aspetto di Harry allo specchio era impietoso, occhiaie marcate e pallido come una statua. Era stata una idea assolutamente irresponsabile bere per tutta la notte, odiava il sé stesso di ieri che aveva preso quella decisione con così tanta leggerezza ignorando le conseguenze. Il sé stesso di ieri era un imbecille, il sé stesso di oggi voleva picchiare molto forte il sé stesso di ieri.

Fece una lunga doccia probabilmente consumando l'acqua calda dell'intera palazzina e poi avvolto in un enorme asciugamano bianco e soffice si recò in cucina per farsi una enorme tazza di caffè bollente e mettere qualcosa nello stomaco. La doccia calda lo aveva veramente rimesso al mondo, ma la felicità sparì di colpo quando si rese conto che le uniche cose da mangiare nella sua vuota dispensa erano una scatola mezza consumata di Kellogg's e una banana eccessivamente matura. Con estrema rassegnazione buttò la banana nel secchio dell'immondizia e prese la scatola di cereali.

Odiava la vita da studente, odiava non aver i soldi sufficienti da potersi permettere almeno una scatola di cereali intera da non dover condividere con il suo coinquilino, odiava che nonostante lavorasse per quasi tutto il tempo fuori dalle lezioni non riuscisse comunque a guadagnare abbastanza.

Aveva preso sin da subito la decisione ferma di non pesare sul bilancio familiare in modo eccessivo, sua madre pagava già la sua retta universitaria e quella di sua sorella, sapeva benissimo che la situazione finanziaria si sarebbe complicata. Quindi oltre alle lezioni di letteratura che seguiva all'Università di Manchester, Harry lavorava part-time nel pub di fronte al campus e a volte si esibiva anche come cantante nello stesso locale, quando organizzavano qualche serata particolare che richiedeva musica dal vivo, o quando ad esempio qualche altra band dava buca all'ultimo momento. Non aveva una vera e propria band, erano piuttosto solo lui e Niall, che cantavano in acustico accompagnandosi con la chitarra, ma erano pezzi originali e Harry era estremamente orgoglioso della sua musica e soprattutto dei suoi testi.

Pensò con un moto d'orgoglio alla loro ultima esibizione, erano stati assolutamente grandiosi, le loro voci erano perfettamente armonizzate e il pubblico era entusiasta. Una ragazza le aveva persino lasciato il suo numero e il suo recapito al bancone. Al ritorno da Holmes Chapel avrebbe deciso se chiamarla o meno, non ricordava bene il suo volto, solo i capelli castani e gli occhi azzurri, decisamente il suo tipo, abbastanza da fargli soppesare la possibilità di darle una chance. L'avrebbe portata fuori a prendere qualcosa da bere o magari al cinema, le avrebbe mostrato che bella era la città illuminata solo dalle luci dei lampioni, pensava oziosamente mentre masticava in modo meccanico i suoi cereali resi incommestibili dall'umidità dell'appartamento e mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè bollente.

Ma ci avrebbe pensato un altro giorno, ora doveva vestirsi di corsa, prendere il suo borsone e correre verso la stazione di Manchester. 


	2. Capitolo II

Louis gettò la pasta nella pentola che ribolliva di acqua salata e poi girò il sugo nella pentola alla sua destra. Forse aveva sbagliato qualcosa perché appariva estremamente meno denso di quello di sua madre, prese un assaggio di sugo dal mestolo e poi offrì un assaggio anche alla sua ospite.

“Forse è troppo salato, e mi sono bruciata le labbra” disse Eleanor sventolandosi la bocca con la mano destra, con un gesto estremamente familiare aprì la credenza, prese un bicchiere e lo riempì d’acqua al lavandino e lo bevve tutto d’un fiato. Probabilmente aveva trascorso più tempo lei in questa casa che sua sorella.

“A me sembra buono di sale, ma non capisco cos’è che non va” sbuffò impaziente. Cucinare gli risultava estremamente ostico, eppure passava moltissimo tempo con sua madre ad aiutarla ai fornelli, era impossibile essere così negato, avrebbe dovuto imparare qualcosa anche solo per osmosi.

“Mi sto pentendo amaramente di non essermi offerta io per cucinare ora” lo prese in giro Eleanor. Louis non la degnò di una risposta e alzò la fiamma del sugo con lo sguardo concentrato e ostinato.

“Dammi una mano ad apparecchiare, invece di criticare” disse Louis indicandole la tavola con la mano che non impugnava il mestolo.

“Agli ordini” rispose la ragazza. La guardò prendere la tovaglia dal secondo cassetto, le posate dal primo, i tovaglioli dal bancone, i bicchieri e i piatti dalla credenza, sapeva perfettamente come muoversi e sapeva il posto di ogni cosa. Si muoveva con familiarità e leggerezza, canticchiando la canzone che proveniva dal televisore. Il pensiero scaldò il petto di Louis, un misto di affetto, confidenza e intimità. Non aveva avuto una vita facile aveva provato il morso gelido della solitudine, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo, ed era estremamente difficile per lui lasciarsi andare alle emozioni. Era frenato dal pensiero di gravare sulle spalle di sua madre con altre preoccupazioni, di pesare su sua sorella, di incupire ancora di più l’atmosfera familiare e quindi si era chiuso su sé stesso. Ma adesso in cucina con la sua migliore amica a scherzare e a parlare con la musica soffusa proveniente dal televisore si sentiva bene, si sentiva a casa.

Eleanor doveva aver intuito qualcosa si avvicinò e gli cinse la vita con le braccia e posò la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Va tutto bene, Lou?”. Il soprannome che usava per lui quando erano bambini lo fece sorridere. Si girò per ricambiare l’abbraccio posandole la testa sulla sua spalla, affondando il volto nei suoi capelli scuri. Non rispose, lasciò che l’aria si caricasse di un silenzio opprimente, mentre lei gli accarezzava lentamente i capelli.

Si riscossero dal torpore solamente quando la pentola con l’acqua sbottò violentemente sul gas. Louis girò la manopola spegnendo il fuoco, scolò la pasta nel lavandino e poi la versò nella pentola del sugo mettendo in ogni gesto eccessiva cautela evitando lo sguardo della ragazza.

Si misero a tavola silenziosamente, il rumore di sottofondo della televisione spezzato solo dal rumore acuto delle forchette contro la porcellana dei piatti.

Alla fine, Eleanor ruppe il silenzio: “insomma, come va con gli allenamenti? Vincerai il campionato quest’anno?”

“La squadra chissà, io sicuramente no. Il mister ha detto che devo prendermi una pausa, non gli piace il mio atteggiamento, apparentemente” rispose Louis, sguardo fisso sul piatto.

Il silenzio cadde di nuovo profondamente sulla tavola, in tv scorreva ignorata una vecchia puntata dei Simpson.

“Sai, stavo pensando” disse Eleanor posando la forchetta sul bordo del piatto.

“Questa sì che è una novità” la interruppe Louis cercando di smorzare la tensione scherzando.

“Oh piantala sto parlando seriamente” lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Okay okay scusa, dimmi pure” rispose posando anche lui la forchetta, poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e congiunse le dita poggiando il mento sopra, fingendo di assumere una espressione concentrata.

“Potresti venire a stare per un po’ a Manchester da me, possiamo partire dopo la partita di domenica, stare un paio di giorni insieme e poi tornare per la settimana prossima. Se non hai allenamenti hai un sacco di tempo libero, magari ti farà bene staccare un po’, cambiare aria” prese una forchettata di pasta e continuò a parlare. “Un ambiente diverso con stimoli diversi, anche solo per vedere com’è la vita in una città universitaria. E poi mi farebbe piacere ospitarti, la mia coinquilina è partita resterà fuori per parecchio tempo, mi terresti compagnia” concluse il discorso mettendosi in bocca la pasta e masticando rumorosamente.

“In realtà non sono proprio convocato per domenica, non starò neanche in panchina” ammise tristemente Louis, si afflosciò abbandonando la schiena contro la sedia.

“Anche meglio, così partiamo domenica. Arriviamo con calma senza doverci svegliare presto lunedì. Guarda il lato positivo” disse lei ironizzando. “Sei sicuro di non volerne parlare, vero?” lo incalzò ulteriormente.

“Sì, per favore. Parliamo di qualcos’altro sono stanco di analizzare costantemente i miei problemi” rispose Louis, la forchetta giocava con gli ultimi pezzi di pasta rimasti nel suo piatto.

“Okay va bene, solo ricordati che con me puoi sempre parlare”, lui rispose con un cenno del capo e lei abbandonò il discorso per continuare a fare piani sul loro soggiorno a Manchester, le cose che avrebbero fatto e i posti che avrebbero visitato in quella settimana. Louis annuiva meccanicamente ad ogni nuova tappa, in realtà non gli sembrava di essere d’accordo con quella trasferta, ma a lei non sembrava importare, era determinata a trascinarlo con sé. Poteva lasciarla fare, magari si sarebbe divertito davvero a Manchester, avrebbe potuto vedere l’Old trafford, almeno.

Eleanor continuò a parlare del loro viaggio anche mentre Louis lavava i piatti e li metteva a scolare sul ripiano del lavandino. Continuava a ripetere orari, cambi di binario, i posti che avrebbero visitato, i locali dove lo avrebbe portato a mangiare e la band che si esibiva nel pub vicino al campus che doveva assolutamente sentire.

Si interruppe solo quando sentì il rumore della porta che si spalancava. Sua sorella entrò in casa come un tornado gettando lo zaino nel corridoio, iniziò subito a parlare a voce altissima non si sa con chi del freddo assurdo che faceva fuori e che ben presto avrebbe iniziato a piovere. Entrò in cucina continuando a parlare a ruota libera, interruppe il discorso a metà quando si accorse dell’altra ragazza poggiata contro il bancone che asciugava i piatti.

“Oh non sapevo avessimo ospiti, ciao Eleanor” disse Lottie con entusiasmo, si avvicinò e l’attrasse in un rapido abbraccio posandole un bacio sulla guancia “Non ti aspettavamo fino a domani”.

“Sì è tornata prima perché non aveva lezione” rispose Louis al suo posto, chiuse il rubinetto dell’acqua e prese lo strofinaccio dalle mani di Eleanor per asciugarsi le mani.

“Ah okay, sono contenta di vederti, resti fino a cena? La mamma sarebbe felice di vederti” Lottie si allungò sulle punte per prendere dalla dispensa il pacco di biscotti. Sua sorella era ormai all’ultimo anno del liceo, usciva sempre più spesso e rientrava sempre più tardi. Era cresciuta di parecchio in pochissimo tempo, aveva schiarito i capelli, si vestiva in modo molto più appariscente e aveva iniziato a truccarsi più marcatamente. Sua madre diventava matta di preoccupazione per lei.

“Non vorrei approfittare della vostra ospitalità” disse Eleanor, ma fu prontamente zittita da entrambi.

“Non scherzare sei di casa qui, e poi a mamma farebbe veramente piacere resta, prendiamo la pizza, prometto di non cucinare niente” rispose Louis, e le diede una pacca amichevole sul braccio.

Rimasero così tutto il pomeriggio a scherzare e a parlare tra di loro, mentre fuori la luce fioca del giorno scomparì del tutto lasciando il posto ad un blu intenso, punteggiato qua e là dalla luce fredda dei lampioni.

Quando Louis si mise a letto quella sera era esausto ma soddisfatto. Iniziava a pensare che forse Eleanor aveva ragione, stare un po’ lontano da casa gli avrebbe fatto solo che bene. Era stanco della solita routine, dell’enorme solitudine e non vedeva futuro nella sua carriera da calciatore. Voleva sfruttare al meglio la pausa che l’allenatore gli aveva concesso, fare un esame di coscienza, valutare se era veramente quella la carriera che voleva intraprendere o se stava solo continuando a sprecare anni importanti della sua vita. Magari poteva anche pensare di iscriversi a qualche corso universitario, magari economia, trovare subito un lavoro, così sua madre non avrebbe dovuto spaccarsi la schiena lavorando per tutto il giorno tutti i giorni.

Continuò ad arrovellarsi il cervello con questi pensieri fino a quando non scivolò lentamente in un sogno agitato e senza sogni.

\---

Il viaggio in treno era stato orribile. Il vagone era strapieno, ed era finito seduto vicino ad una vecchia signora che non aveva fatto altro che incalzarlo di domande su cosa studiasse, dove stesse andando e perché e che continuava a mettergli le mani sul braccio. Harry era stato fin troppo cortese nel rispondere pazientemente ad ogni domanda nonostante il mal di testa che ancora premeva dietro i suoi occhi ma quell’ora era sembrata interminabile. Appena arrivato in stazione scese dal treno con un balzo e tirò un enorme sospiro di sollievo lasciando che i polmoni si riempissero di aria pura. Sua madre era seduta sulla panchina di fronte al cartello blu arrugginito con scritto il nome della sua città in tondeggianti caratteri bianchi. Appena vide il figlio scendere dal vagone scattò in piedi e corse ad abbracciarlo, rimasero abbracciati stretti per almeno un paio di minuti, poi Anne ruppe la stretta per guardare Harry dritto negli occhi.

“Mi sei mancato tantissimo” disse mentre gli metteva una mano sulla guancia.

“Anche tu, mamma” rispose con un sorriso.

Si incamminarono verso la macchina parlando delle solite cose di rito: com’è andato il viaggio, per quanto si sarebbe fermato, come va l’università, come va con il lavoro, come va con la musica e via dicendo.

Harry lasciò che sua madre caricasse in auto la sua valigia (fin troppo grande per il poco tempo che avrebbe passato a casa) ed entrò nel posto accanto al guidatore, mettendosi subito a cercare nel cassetto del cruscotto un’aspirina. Il mal di testa stava diventando dilaniante ma non voleva far preoccupare sua madre doveva muoversi. Trovò il piccolo barattolo di plastica nascosto tra una copia tascabile di un libro di John Grisham e alcuni fogli scarabocchiati, ne fece scendere subito una nella mano e la ingoiò con un sorso d’acqua, fece scattare il cassetto proprio mentre sua madre prendeva posto sul sedile del guidatore.

Nel corso del tragitto Anne lo informò dei progressi sulla festa a sorpresa di sua sorella e che aveva comprato tutti gli ingredienti per la torta che Harry si era proposto di preparare. L’aspirina stava lentamente facendo il suo effetto, la pressione sulle tempie stava lentamente scomparendo, tra una decina di minuti sarebbe stato al massimo delle energie, pronto per preparare la festa migliore del mondo.

La sorpresa era andata esattamente come programmato. Gemma era rincasata dal lavoro, aveva aperto la porta di casa e il secondo dopo stavano tutti urlando forti auguri di buon compleanno e intonando tanti auguri a te in modo sgraziato mentre lei diventava progressivamente più rossa e si copriva il volto ridendo.

Niente di originale, e inoltre erano a malapena una decina di persone, niente di troppo grande, anche. Ma Harry era stato in uno stato di frenesia per una settimana al pensiero della festa.

Ora girava intorno al tavolo avvicinandosi ora ad un manipolo di invitati ora ad un altro, oppure si sedeva vicino a sua madre che guardava la festa dall’esterno come uno spettatore. Ogni volta che vuotava il bicchiere sua sorella lo raggiungeva con la bottiglia di champagne per riempirlo di nuovo, domani avrebbe avuto nuovamente mal di testa e si sarebbe odiato nuovamente, pensò pigramente senza però smettere effettivamente di bere, si aggiustò il colletto della camicia e riavviò indietro i lunghi capelli castani. Aveva optato per una camicia grigio perla con delle strette righe di un grigio più scuro con le maniche arrotolate sugli avanbracci e semplici pantaloni stretti neri, niente di troppo appariscente stavolta, non voleva stravolgere il tono della festa. Studiò il gruppo degli altri invitati, nessuno che conosceva neanche di vista oltre la sua famiglia, erano colleghi e amici dell’università di Gemma principalmente, non ricordava neanche i loro nomi. Forse ricordava solo il nome del ragazzo castano con la corta barba rada e degli assurdi tatuaggi sugli avambracci, doveva chiamarsi Liam, o qualcosa del genere. Stava poggiato con un braccio contro il muro del soggiorno e parlava a bassa voce con una ragazza con lunghi capelli mori, seduta sul bracciolo della poltrona. Gli sembrò di aver capito che fosse la sua fidanzata, anche se non ricordò il nome di lei. Lui disse qualcosa all’orecchio di lei e poi scoppiarono entrambi in una breve risata.

Provò un acuto senso di gelosia nei loro confronti, una fitta all’altezza del costato. L’anno passato a Manchester era stato entusiasmante, e aveva avuto molti appuntamenti romantici, sia con ragazzi che con ragazze. Ma erano durati pochissimo, alcune relazioni si erano esaurite nel giro di poche ore ed erano finite con i suoi messaggi ignorati nella chat. A Harry sembrava che nessuno fosse interessato veramente a stare con lui, volevano divertirsi, passare un paio d’ore d’intrattenimento e poi riportarlo indietro, come un libro preso in prestito alla biblioteca. E al liceo era stata la stessa cosa. Non aveva mai avuto una storia d’amore vera, come nei film, ma solo una serie di rifiuti. Per alcuni era troppo: troppo rumoroso, troppo esuberante, troppo caotico; e per altri troppo poco: troppo poco serio, troppo poco affidabile, troppo poco maturo.

Non si accorse neanche che ormai che stava fissando insistentemente la coppia, e che loro si erano accorti di essere fissati. Distolse rapidamente lo sguardo e puntò i suoi occhi verdi chiaro sulla punta delle sue scarpe, imbarazzato.

La festa proseguì senza scossoni fino a scemare del tutto. Gli ospiti andarono via e dopo aver aiutato sua madre e sua sorella a buttare nella spazzatura i residui dei festeggiamenti si ritirò stancamente nella sua vecchia camera. Si stese sul letto senza neanche cambiarsi i vestiti, raggomitolandosi nella coperta come un animale ferito.


	3. Capitolo III

Il giorno della partenza il cielo era di nuovo carico di nuvole che promettevano pioggia. Louis odiava con tutto il cuore il clima inglese. Stava aspettando Eleanor appoggiato contro la ringhiera che accompagnava i gradini del suo appartamento, il giubbotto con la zip tirata fin sotto il naso, il borsone a tracolla e le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans. Sbuffò irritato dall’attesa e soppesò la possibilità di suonarle al campanello per metterle fretta, ora avrebbero dovuto correre verso la stazione per non perdere il treno. Se c’era una cosa di Eleanor che proprio non sopportava era il suo essere cronicamente in ritardo, sin dai tempi del liceo quando andavano a scuola a piedi e riusciva a fargli fare tardi ad ogni lezione.

Si sporse verso il campanello e diede un breve colpo, l’eco acuto del tintinnio risuonò nell’aria. La porta si aprì un paio di istanti dopo e ne venne fuori Eleanor. Indossava un giubbotto di pelliccia nero, un paio di occhiali decisamente troppo grandi per il suo viso e si trascinava dietro la valigia più grande che Louis avesse mai visto. “Eccomi, eccomi, non c’è bisogno di fare tragedie” esordì sbuffando in modo teatrale, e si arrestò sulla soglia.

“Dovresti offrirti in modo cavalleresco di portarmi la valigia, mi pare” continuò la ragazza indicando l’enorme bagaglio e poi i gradini con un gesto della mano sinistra.  
“Ma non ci penso proprio” rispose Louis accennando una risata, “quella valigia forse è più grande di me, e sembra pesare il doppio, cosa ci hai messo dentro? I sassi?”.

“Piuttosto tu non stai viaggiando troppo leggero?” lo rimbeccò la ragazza indicando il borsone che utilizzava per gli allenamenti appeso al suo fianco.

“Non ti preoccupare per me, sto bene come sto” afferrò la sua valigia per l’altra estremità e l’aiutò a scendere i gradini, “ti aiuto o ci farai perdere il treno, di nuovo”.

“Non ci credo che stai ancora parlando di Londra, sono passati cinque anni, vai avanti con la tua vita” rispose piccata la ragazza.

“Oh no, non penso proprio, te lo rinfaccerò per sempre, abbiamo aspettato per tre ore a King’s cross, Eleanor, tre fottute ore” e Louis fece il segno del tre con le dita, per enfatizzare il suo discorso.

“Basta è una storia vecchia, devi lasciartela alle spalle” sentenziò voltandogli le spalle e dirigendosi verso la stazione. Louis sorrise con l’angolo destro della bocca e poi si incamminò alle sue spalle.

Riuscirono ad arrivare alla stazione giusto in tempo, il treno era già fermo al binario e si apprestava a ripartire quando i due ragazzi riuscirono finalmente a salire a bordo.

Il viaggio da Doncaster a Manchester fu breve e indolore, Eleanor passò il tempo a rileggere i suoi appunti del corso di antropologia mentre Louis ascoltava la musica e giocava avvolgendo il filo delle cuffie intorno alle dita. Non si rese neanche conto che il treno era entrato in stazione, si riscosse dal torpore solo quando sentì il fischio stridente dei freni sul binario e fu sbalzato lievemente in avanti dalla frenata.

Scese dal treno per primo stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando, e poi si voltò a guardare Eleanor che faticava a scendere giù dal treno e incamminarsi lungo il binario con la sua enorme valigia. Rideva a voce sempre più alta ogni volta che una rotella si arrestava nelle fughe del pavimento o ogni volta che la vedeva incespicare per salire i gradini mentre lei gli lanciava contro una serie di insulti, facendolo ridere ancora più forte.

Arrivati di fronte all’ultima e più lunga scalinata Eleanor si fermò, “almeno adesso vuoi aiutarmi o vogliamo rimanere qui per tutta la notte” incrociò le braccia e cercò di guardarlo con lo sguardo truce.

“Mh no, per me va bene, tanto non ho programmi per la serata” rispose Louis scrollando le spalle.

“Smettila, cretino” ribatté Eleanor, e sorridendo gli diede un lieve pugno sul braccio. Louis l’attirò a sé mettendole il braccio intorno alle spalle e le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia. Poi prese la valigia impugnandola dal manico di lato e disse con tono conciliante un “andiamo dai” a mezza bocca.

Salire le scale in questo modo fu un’impresa, soprattutto perché non riusciva a smettere di ridere per un istante. Per una frazione di secondo distolse lo sguardo da Eleanor e guardò in alto verso la fine della scalinata, si accorse che un ragazzo li stava osservando. Era in cima alla scalinata, con una mano sulla arrugginita balaustra di metallo e l’altra sulla maniglia di una valigia blu scuro. Aveva i capelli lunghi e castani che gli si arricciavano dietro le orecchie e gli occhi verdi più intensi che Louis avesse mai visto.

Non riuscì a decifrare l’espressione con cui lo stava guardando, ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di farlo. Appena Louis ricambiò il suo sguardo il ragazzo alto distolse l’attenzione e sparì dietro l’angolo. Louis si riscosse e tornò a guardare verso Eleanor, ma si sentiva come stordito. Si rese conto che per tutto il tempo lei gli aveva parlato e ora lo stava guardando con un’espressione interrogativa, come se si aspettasse una risposta. Ma Louis non aveva afferrato neanche una parola del suo discorso.

“Come scusa? Non ho capito” e fece un gesto con le dita come a far intendere che fosse stata colpa del rumore della stazione.

“Dicevo, a che ora vuoi mangiare stasera? Possiamo scegliere di ordinare una pizza a casa o uscire a prendere qualcosa fuori” rispose Eleanor scandendo più forte le parole.

“Ah, per me è uguale, nessun problema” rispose Louis scrollando le spalle, salì gli ultimi gradini e si girò a guardare nella direzione dove era sparito il ragazzo. Ma non c’era più nessuno.

“Magari possiamo scegliere di restare a casa, il cielo promette pioggia e poi sono esausta dal viaggio. Usciamo domani, te lo prometto”.

“Nessun problema” rispose Louis voltando di nuovo la testa e accennando un sorriso nella sua direzione.

Si incamminarono fuori dalla stazione continuando a scherzare e a parlare tra di loro mentre l’aria fredda di Manchester penetrava nei loro polmoni.

L’appartamento di Eleanor era piccolo ma accogliente. Pensò Louis mentre effettuava una ricognizione della casa mentre Eleanor faceva una rapida doccia. C’era un ampio ambiente unico: da un lato un piccolo salotto con un divano color crema affiancato da una piccola libreria e un basso tavolino con sopra un paio di riviste e una lampada; e dall’altro lato un angolo cottura con il frigorifero e un piccolo tavolo con due sedie. Inoltre, c’erano le due stanze da letto e un bagno in comune. Pochissimi metri quadrati ma ben arredati e puliti. Doveva essere sicuramente opera della sua coinquilina, Eleanor era estremamente disordinata, era stato parecchie volte nella sua camera da letto a Doncaster, ma non ricordava mai di averla vista in ordine. Sembrava sempre che fosse appena esplosa una bomba nell’armadio e tutti i vestiti erano sparsi nella stanza senza ordine né criterio.

Guardò i titoli sulla costa dei volumi nella libreria accanto al divano. Erano quasi tutti romanzi o libri di narrativa, solo l’ultimo scaffale in basso aveva dei libri di sociologia e antropologia. Louis non era mai stato un gran lettore, ma riconobbe subito alcuni dei nomi, c’erano i libri di Jane Austen, le sorelle Brontë, Charles Dickens, Oscar Wilde e altri grandi classici della letteratura inglese. Louis continuò a scorrere i libri, prese una copia di un libro che non aveva mai sentito nominare, la copertina era rossa, con il titolo a caratteri neri bombati: Norwegian Wood, come la canzone dei Beatles. Era incuriosito, si mise a sfogliare rapidamente le pagine, erano quasi tutte segnate con una fitta calligrafia, molte frasi erano sottolineate. Tornò indietro e aprì la prima pagina, era firmata con delle iniziali: “H.S.”.

Louis aggrottò la fronte. “Ricordami il nome della tua coinquilina” urlò Louis in direzione del bagno quando sentì che l’acqua aveva smesso di scorrere.

“Si chiama Taylor. È americana, mi pare, ma non ho idea da quale parte dell’America arrivi” rispose Eleanor da dietro la porta del bagno.

Rimise a posto il libro e aprì Cime tempestose, questo lo aveva letto anche lui, all’ultimo anno di liceo, aveva anche dovuto scriverci sopra una tesina. Stavolta nessuna sottolineatura, le pagine erano intonse, solo un biglietto del cinema usato come segnalibro. Le iniziali nella prima pagina erano diverse, “T.S.” che effettivamente coincideva con quello detto da Eleanor. “Strano” pensò.

“Perché ti interessa il suo nome” continuò Eleanor che nel frattempo era uscita dal bagno in una nuvola di vapore con un asciugamano avvolto intorno al corpo magro.

“Mah, niente, curiosità” risposte Louis con nonchalance, “posso usare la doccia ora?”.

“Ma certo, vai pure. Potrebbe metterci un po’ ad uscire l’acqua calda, non ti preoccupare. E non metterci troppo così esci tu a ritirare pizze” chiuse il discorso Eleanor senza neanche consultarlo e smorzando qualsiasi tentativo di protesta lanciandogli contro gli asciugamani puliti da utilizzare.

\---

Harry aveva dormito durante quasi tutto il viaggio dietro le scure lenti degli occhiali da sole, con la testa poggiata contro il vetro del finestrino mentre lo spoglio paesaggio della campagna inglese scorreva velocissimo accanto a lui. Si svegliò solo quando il treno sferragliando entrò faticosamente in stazione, ma almeno ora si sentiva riposato e anche fresco di pulito dopo una doccia calda.

Il viaggio era stato scomodo come al solito, i sedili del piccolo treno provinciale erano atroci per qualcuno della sua statura. E come al solito la stazione era caotica affollata di persone anonime e senza volto. Tuttavia, stavolta, non riusciva a scordarsi del ragazzo con la giacca sportiva che aveva visto verso l’uscita. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva i suoi capelli castani arruffati, gli occhi azzurri come il cielo estivo e il modo puro e cristallino in cui sorrideva e rideva. Come un bambino che scarta i regali il giorno di Natale, gli faceva venir voglia di ridere a sua volta e di dimenticare tutti i problemi e le storture del mondo.

Provò una fitta acuta di gelosia verso quella che con ogni probabilità era la sua fidanzata, la ragazza con i capelli mori che scherzava con lui. Si sentiva incredibilmente ridicolo era in imbarazzo con sé stesso, stava provando gelosia verso un ragazzo che aveva visto per circa un secondo in stazione, neanche sapeva il suo nome. Si sforzò di concentrarsi su qualche altra cosa, doveva distrarsi. Andò in camera sua, si infilò una semplice maglietta bianca a maniche corte e i pantaloni della tuta, prese il bloc notes con l’ultima canzone che stava scrivendo, e si gettò all’indietro contro il letto, aveva chiara la melodia ma non il testo. Era una tortura.

Cercò in tutti i modi di concentrarsi sul testo, tamburellando con la matita contro gli anelli di metallo in cima al blocco di fogli. Ma niente, si sentiva un guscio vuoto senza sentimenti, non riusciva a trovare l’ispirazione.

Mise un braccio dietro la testa e rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto, il bloc notes premuto contro il petto lo sguardo che vagava sulle imperfezioni che il tempo aveva sovrascritto sulla vernice color crema. Si ritrovò rapidamente a fantasticare sul ragazzo della stazione, immaginandosi al posto della ragazza, questa volta lui avrebbe riso alle sue battute, avrebbe guardato lui con i suoi occhi azzurri e poi l’avrebbe preso per il cappotto e l’avrebbe baciato di fronte a tutti, incurante dello sguardo dei passanti. Al solo pensiero sentì un forte calore che si irradiava in tutto il suo corpo a partire dal petto.

Ridicolo, era una persona ridicola. Scalciò con i piedi sul letto come fanno i bambini arrabbiati e poi premette violentemente il cuscino sulla faccia per attutire un urlo di insofferenza.

Doveva decisamente uscire di casa, basta, prendere un po’ di aria fresca, fare una passeggiata e schiarirsi le idee. Non aveva avuto tempo di fare la spesa, poteva prendere qualcosa passando per il supermercato, il solo pensiero di dover cenare con il resto della scatola di cereali era intollerabilmente deprimente.

Si passò l’asciugamano sui capelli ancora umidi. Doveva valutare: lasciar vincere la pigrizia e uscire con i pantaloni della tuta o lasciar vincere il suo amore per l’estetica e cambiarsi completamente. Sbuffò impazientemente di fronte all’armadio spalancato facendo scorrere i vestiti appesi ma poi chiuse di scatto l’armadio mormorando a bassa voce un “al diavolo” e si infilò una felpa grigia vecchia e sformata raccogliendola dal pavimento.

Andò in corridoio a passo deciso, come se dovesse andare in guerra. Prese portafogli e chiavi dal mobile del corridoio e staccò il cappotto dal corridoio. “Cappotto e tuta di felpa, bell’accostamento proprio” mormorò ancora tra sé e sé con tono acido. Alzò il cappuccio e poi il bavero del cappotto, era già vestito come un senzatetto, ma almeno così non si sarebbe preso un malanno, aprì la porta e si inserì nel flusso sempre più scarno di persone che attraversavano i marciapiedi di Manchester.

\---

Era assolutamente impensabile che fosse lui ad uscire di casa per andare a ritirare le pizze. Non era mai stato a Manchester ed era letteralmente l’ospite di casa. Maleducazione, pura e semplice maleducazione, non c’erano altri termini per descrivere la situazione. Attraversava il marciapiede a lunghe falcate continuando a maledire la pigrizia di Eleanor nella sua testa.

Le indicazioni che aveva avuto erano anche maldestre e superficiali, per esempio ora alla sua destra Louis avrebbe dovuto vedere un negozio di scarpe, quindi doveva svoltare nuovamente a destra e dopo pochi metri avrebbe trovato la pizzeria. Ma invece alla sua destra c’era un complesso abitativo che si estendeva ancora per molti metri e alla sua sinistra una lunga recinzione di metallo, si era ufficialmente perso. L’unica cosa era prendere il telefono e cercare il nome del pizzaiolo su Google per vedere l’indirizzo, pensò, e vedere la strada con le indicazioni di Maps. Dopo un paio di minuti la mappa della zona si delineò con estrema chiarezza di fronte ai suoi occhi con un tratto di colore azzurro per indicare la strada da seguire. “Perfetto, ho sbagliato la svolta devo tornare indietro e girare a sinistra” pensò Louis estremamente irritato dalla situazione.

Si girò con gli occhi bassi puntati ancora sul telefono e passò l’angolo che aveva appena girato nella direzione sbagliata.

All’improvviso si scontrò con qualcuno che veniva dall’altra direzione, il telefono gli cadde dalle mani e per non seguirlo e cadere a sua volta rovinosamente sull’asfalto si aggrappò al braccio dello sconosciuto che aveva urtato.

“Oh scusami scusami scusami” continuava a ripetere lo sconosciuto la mano sinistra ancora ben salda sul suo braccio nonostante Louis fosse già dritto in piedi.

“No no scusami tu, stavo guardando il telefono e ho fatto un disastro, è completamente colpa mia scusami” rispose Louis e si chinò a riprendere il telefono.

“No la colpa è mia, non guardo mai dove metto i piedi, cammino sempre con la testa tra le nuvole me lo dice sempre anche mia madre” rispose lo sconosciuto con un tono abbattuto “si è rotto?”.

“No, tutto a posto, neanche una crepa” rispose Louis sorridendo, e per la prima volta guardò lo sconosciuto in faccia, aveva il cappuccio tirato ma era decisamente il ragazzo che lo stava fissando sulle scale alla stazione. Riconobbe gli occhi verdi intensi e il taglio del viso. Louis distolse lo sguardo e lo puntò sulla punta consunta delle sue snickers improvvisamente in imbarazzo.

“Okay allora nessun problema, scusami di nuovo” rispose il ragazzo e il viso gli si aprì in un bellissimo sorriso, aveva le fossette sulle guance e il naso arrossato dal freddo, forse Louis non aveva mai visto niente di più bello.

“Uh sì, nessun problema” infilò le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto e abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo.

Il ragazzo stava riprendendo a camminare quando Louis lo fermò nuovamente: “ehi no aspetta un attimo un attimo solo, scusa”.

Il ragazzo si girò confuso, la fronte aggrottata, le mani nelle tasche.

“Sai dove si trova la pizzeria Double zero? Penso di essermi perso, non sono di qui”, Louis non sapeva neanche perché aveva deciso di fermarlo, poteva continuare a seguire le indicazioni del telefono, ma inconsciamente voleva trattenerlo, averlo vicino ancora un altro po’.

“Sì, ma hai sbagliato strada. Devi girare a sinistra, continuare lungo il marciapiedi e poi girare a destra, si trova difronte ad un negozio di scarpe, non ha l’insegna è una piccola pizzeria” lo sconosciuto aveva un tono di voce profondo e basso, Louis lo trovava estremamente rassicurante.

“Uh, okay, grazie mille, ci vediamo, allora” Louis si maledisse nel momento stesso in cui pronunciò quelle parole. Ora probabilmente era bordeaux per l’imbarazzo.

Lo sconosciuto accennò una risata mentre si allontanava indietreggiando, “certamente, ci vediamo”, e poi si girò.

Con le mani strette a pugno nelle tasche e la testa bassa si diresse nella direzione indicata dal ragazzo dagli occhi verdi. Per tutto il percorso verso la pizzeria e poi da lì alla casa di Eleanor Louis continuò a ripetersi nella testa quanto era stato stupido.

\---

L’incontro con il ragazzo della stazione lo aveva lasciato stordito ed esaltato al tempo stesso.

Il cuore gli batteva ancora all’impazzata martellando contro la cassa toracica e sorriso sul suo viso era così teso che i muscoli della faccia iniziavano a dolere.

Non poteva essere una banale coincidenza averlo incontrato di nuovo nella stessa giornata. La sorte gli stava decisamente lanciando un messaggio. Harry credeva ciecamente in cose come il grande amore, i colpi di fulmine, la storia del filo rosso del destino che lega i cuori delle anime gemelle. Quel ragazzo era decisamente nel suo futuro.

Visto da vicino era ancora più bello: i capelli erano ancora arruffati, come se si fosse appena svegliato, zigomi pronunciati e una mandibola dal taglio deciso ingentilita da una leggera barba ma soprattutto a colpirlo era il blu degli occhi. Limpido, intenso e avvolgente come il mare luminoso e cristallino di alcune spiagge italiane, voleva perdersi in quell’azzurro e non riemergere mai più.

Si maledisse di non aver incoraggiato la discussione, ma era successo tutto così all’improvviso, un incontro fortuito come in una commedia romantica o nei romanzi d’amore che gli piacevano tanto. Doveva proporsi di accompagnarlo a quella stupidissima pizzeria, oppure poteva fingere di dover andare nella stessa direzione, era stato assolutamente un idiota. Harry pensava di essere uno bravo in questo genere di cose, eppure stavolta si era comportato come un ragazzino delle medie alla sua prima cotta. Stupido idiota. La prossima volta non avrebbe sprecato l’occasione, avrebbe giocato meglio le sue carte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ringrazio se siete giunti fino a qui. È uscito un capitolo decisamente lunghissimo lmao spero la storia vi piaccia, non ho mai scritto niente di simile e sono in apprensione, lasciate un messaggio se vi fa piacere ne sarei contentissima.   
> Ah ovviamente felice anno a tutti voi ❤️


	4. Capitolo IV

Il lunedì mattina Eleanor aveva lezione, qualcosa con psicologia nel nome, Louis sinceramente non aveva afferrato bene il nome del corso, era stanchissimo gli si chiudevano gli occhi nonostante l’enorme tazza di caffè bollente che aveva bevuto. Aveva passato una notte insonne. Il divano era abbastanza comodo ma non aveva fatto altro che rigirarsi inquieto attorcigliandosi nelle coperte ossessionato dai suoi pensieri.

Ora era ancora seduto su quel divano, aveva indossato una felpa nera con la zip tirata su fino alla gola sopra il pigiama e stava sorseggiando una seconda tazza di caffè indeciso sul da farsi. Eleanor gli aveva dato una piccola cartina di Manchester con dei luoghi cerchiati in rosso con il pennarello, nel caso avesse avuto voglia di uscire, ma era troppo stanco, magari avrebbe aspettato la fine delle sue lezioni.

Riprese il libro dalla mensola alta della libreria, quello che aveva così fortemente attirato la sua attenzione ieri, quello con la copertina rossa e le iniziali sbagliate sulla prima pagina. Sicuramente non sarebbe dispiaciuto a nessuno se lo avesse preso in prestito per un po’.

Louis non ricordava l’ultima volta che si era messo a leggere un libro perché ne aveva voglia. Forse erano passati addirittura anni dall’ultimo libro letto completamente. Ma c’era qualcosa nel libro che attirava la sua attenzione, forse le annotazioni scritte fittamente a matita.

Si immerse totalmente nella lettura, le pagine scorrevano veloci e la storia diventava sempre più appassionante. Le note affianco al testo stampato lo guidavano come un faro, gettavano sul testo una luce nuova, un’interpretazione originale che Louis da solo non era riuscito a cogliere. Chiunque doveva averle scritte aveva amato quel libro e avere una mente decisamente fuori dal comune. Non si rese nemmeno conto che il tempo scorreva e che ormai era ora di pranzo, se ne accorse solo quando Eleanor rientrò in casa, la borsa con i libri su un lato e una busta della spesa dall’altro.

“Ti ho chiamato, non hai visto il telefono?” esordì la ragazza senza neanche salutarlo e poi posò pesantemente la busta della spesa sul piccolo tavolino smistando i prodotti al suo interno.

“Uh, no, non ho visto per niente il telefono. Stavo leggendo” rispose alzando leggermente la copertina del libro nella sua direzione.

Eleanor smise immediatamente di mettere a posto la spesa e lo guardò con aria stranita, come se avesse detto che aveva compiuto un efferato omicidio e ora doveva aiutarlo a sbarazzarsi del cadavere. “Cosa hai detto di star facendo?”

“Leggo un libro” rispose Louis scocciato.

Eleanor si mise a ridere, “non credo di averti mai visto leggere un libro di tua volontà in vita mia”.

Louis di tutta risposta le mostro il dito medio, poi poggiò il libro sul tavolino basso e si alzò lentamente dal divano.

“Ti avevo detto che il cambio d’aria ti avrebbe fatto bene, ora sei un uomo di lettere, un intellettuale. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto” incalzò lei continuando a prenderlo in giro.

“Sì, stavo proprio pensando di smettere di fare il calciatore per passare ad una carriera nella letteratura. Cosa ne pensi?” si poggiò contro il tavolo e iniziò ad allisciarsi enfaticamente la barba continuando a scherzare.

Eleanor rise più forte ora, “Certo penso sia proprio la strada giusta per te, ricordati di me quando sarai un autore famoso con un best seller ogni mese”.

“Certamente, ti citerò in ogni dedica di ogni mio libro, non temere” e poi aggiunse “ti serve una mano per il pranzo?”

“Grazie ma no, non dopo l’ultima volta. Mettiti seduto e aspetta. Sono a Manchester da a malapena un anno non ho idea di dove sia il pronto soccorso non possiamo permetterci un avvelenamento”.

Louis le fece il verso e poi le lanciò contro un pacco di patatine che lei riprese al volo.

Dopo aver ordinato la spesa nella dispensa si misero entrambi a cucinare, magari in due sarebbero riusciti a cucinare un piatto decente. Alla fine, riuscirono a mettere insieme un pranzo semplice ma normale, un’insalata mista e due hamburger.

Mentre mangiavano Eleanor iniziò a snocciolare il programma della settimana. La giornata di oggi era completamente dedicata a visitare ed esplorare la parte storica della città. La ragazza gli aveva elencato almeno una mezza dozzina di edifici: la cattedrale, la Town Hall, una cosa chiamata Castlefield, che a quanto pare consiste nel vero cuore della città e che ospitava anche le rovine dell’antico forte romano. Poi per la sera aveva intenzione di portarlo in un pub vicino all’università, per conoscere un paio di suoi amici. Una giornata piena. Con ogni probabilità sarebbero finiti a fare neanche metà delle cose che Eleanor aveva indicato, ma era troppo entusiasta per contraddirla.

Dopo aver finito il pranzo e dopo aver lavato i piatti andò nella stanza di Eleanor per cambiarsi anche se non cambiò molto, passò semplicemente da una felpa ad un’altra meno vecchia e più presentabile, prese di nuovo il suo giubbotto sportivo e poi attese pazientemente sul divano Eleanor, che come al solito perse un sacco di tempo per essere perfettamente uguale a prima di cambiarsi.

Si perse con lo sguardo guardando il cielo fuori dalla finestra della cucina, il cielo era grigio come sempre, ma almeno non sembrava promettere pioggia. Passò il tempo dell’attesa pensando a tutto e a niente: pensò di chiamare sua madre, di mandare un messaggio a sua sorella, di riprendere il libro che aveva lasciato abbandonato sul tavolo, pensò che a quest’ora in una giornata normale sarebbe sul punto di tornare a casa dopo l’allenamento con la squadra, pensò vagamente al futuro da studente che aveva fantasticato nell’ultimo periodo, pensò che magari oggi durante l’esplorazione della città avrebbe potuto rincontrare il ragazzo alto con i capelli lunghi e leggermente arricciati come il principe azzurro delle favole.

Eleanor irruppe nella stanza a grandi falcate riscuotendolo dai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti. “Andiamo?” le disse afferrando il giubbotto con la mano sinistra.

“Dopo di lei, signore” disse la ragazza aprendogli il portone d’ingresso.

La lunga camminata l’aveva lasciato sfinito ma felice. Manchester l’aveva lasciato senza fiato. Le svettanti architetture gotiche e gli edifici di mattoni rossi si alternavano agli edifici più nuovi e moderni tutto acciaio e vetro. Il contrasto lo affascinava, era come vedere le due anime della città lottare e fondersi tra loro in un’alchimia perfetta. Tutto era così nuovo e antico insieme, maestoso e sfolgorante, una città proiettata verso il futuro che manteneva ancora salda la presa sul passato, per ricordare la sua identità e le sue radici.

Ora era seduto su divanetto di un pub con dei logori sedili di pelle rossa. L’atmosfera era soffusa e le luci basse, della musica con delle forti chitarre proveniva da delle casse poste agli angoli del locale e si accompagnava al fitto brusio della folla. Era seduto nell’estremità più esterna del divanetto che abbracciava con la sua forma a u un piccolo tavolo già pieno da alti bicchieri di birra chiara. Accanto a lui Eleanor rideva e scherzava con gli altri tre ragazzi seduti al tavolo con loro. Louis era stato formalmente introdotto appena entrato nel locale: quello con i vistosi capelli rossi e le orecchie a sventola doveva chiamarsi Oli e veniva anche lui da Doncaster (anche se sinceramente Louis non ricordava di averlo mai visto), la ragazza seduta accanto a lui con i capelli biondi invece si era presentata come Ella e il ragazzo più alto con l’atteggiamento sprezzante era Max.

Si rigirava nella mano destra il bicchiere della birra guardando la condensa scendere lentamente mentre il braccio sinistro era proteso sul divanetto sfiorando leggermente le spalle di Eleanor accanto a lui. Ben presto aveva iniziato a sentirsi di troppo e annoiato dalla conversazione. Facevano tutti lo stesso corso, erano tutti coinvolti in una dinamica che Louis da esterno non riusciva ad afferrare completamente. Eleanor cercava ancora di tirarlo dentro il discorso ma senza molto successo. Si sentiva uno stupido, e non aveva aiutato la sufficienza e lo sprezzo che Max aveva lasciato trasparire quando aveva risposto che non era uno studente e che giocava da calciatore in terza divisione.

Bevve l’ultimo sorso ormai tiepido della sua birra mentre si consumava l’ennesima discussione su un esame. Doveva alzarsi di lì e scappare da questa conversazione. Prese il suo bicchiere vuoto e disse in tono sbrigativo che sarebbe andato al bancone a prenderne un’altra e chiese se qualcun altro ne voleva, ottenne dei rapidi no e si allontanò dal gruppo a grandi passi andando dal lato opposto del locale dove si trovava il bancone. Louis si sedette pesantemente sul primo sgabello libero che trovò a disposizione ed espirò pesantemente per sciogliere la tensione, forse aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più forte di una birra per affrontare il seguito della serata.

Quando si girò verso il bancone per parlare con il barista si ritrovò di fronte il ragazzo della stazione che lo fissava con un angolo della bocca sollevato in un sorriso. Quasi rischio di far cadere il bicchiere vuoto che aveva in mano per la sorpresa. Doveva veramente smettere di comportarsi da deficiente ogni volta che si trovava di fronte a questo ragazzo.

Lo sconosciuto si sporse verso di lui, gli tolse il bicchiere vuoto dalle mani e poi gli chiese continuando a sorridergli “Allora cosa desideri, occhi blu?”.

\---

Harry aveva quasi pensato di chiamare il pub per dire che non sarebbe andato a lavorare inventandosi di stare male. Aveva desistito solo perché i soldi delle mance gli servivano e poi assentarsi all’ultimo minuto avrebbe messo nei guai i suoi colleghi che avrebbero dovuto gestire il bar con una persona in meno. Ma ora il suo eroico sacrificio stava per essere completamente ripagato perché il ragazzo con gli occhi blu era seduto proprio di fronte a lui. Capelli sempre spettinati, stessa barba incolta sul mento e addosso una orribile felpa verde con il logo dell’Adidas in giallo alto a destra.

“Uh, mh, non so, una birra penso” rispose il ragazzo un po’ impacciato, e poi aggiunse un “grazie” mentre Harry era già girato di spalle per prendere un altro boccale.

Mise la birra appena spillata sul piano del bancone con un sottobicchiere e poi gli avvicinò una ciotola con le noccioline: “offre la casa” gli disse abbassando il tono e offrendogli il suo miglior sorriso.

Il ragazzo mormorò un altro grazie e prese un sorso di birra.

“Allora, me lo dici il tuo nome o devo continuare a chiamarti occhi blu?” provò ad iniziare il discorso Harry. Prese uno straccio e prese ad asciugare dei bicchieri perfettamente asciutti sistemati sul bancone di fronte a lui per fingere di avere qualcosa da fare in questa zona del bar.

“Ah, sì certo, sono Louis” rispose il ragazzo con un timido sorriso e poi sporse la mano nella sua direzione.

“Harry” gli rispose prendendo la sua mano. Notò che aveva un tatuaggio sulle dita, sembravano dei numeri, un 2 e un 8 su anulare e medio.

Dopo aver ritirato la mano, il ragazzo con gli occhi blu, Louis, abbassò lo sguardo sul boccale di birra che si rigirava pensieroso tra le dita. Aveva delle mani sottili ma forti, da musicista, chissà se suonava la chitarra.

“Studi qui a Manchester? Non mi pare di averti visto in università” chiese fingendo disinvoltura continuando a passare lo strofinaccio su un bicchiere perfettamente asciutto.

“Uh, no. Sono qui a Manchester solo come ospite” rispose Louis ancora curvo sul bancone, “in realtà non sono proprio uno studente. Gioco a calcio”.

“Davvero? Ma tipo di professione?” rispose Harry sgranando lievemente gli occhi “ma è fantastico! Dove giochi?”

Louis si raddrizzò e poggiò la schiena contro lo sgabello: “ah niente grandi team, sono ancora in terza divisione, gioco nella squadra della mia città, Doncaster Rover” scrollò le spalle e fece un gesto disinteressato con la mano.

“Ma è comunque una gran cosa” rispose Harry pieno di entusiasmo “anche io da bambino volevo diventare un calciatore, ma non ero per niente portato, ho rotto penso quasi tutte le finestre di casa”

Louis rise e il suo intero viso si illuminò irradiando allegria, anche Harry rise di rimando.

“In che posizione giochi?” disse poi incalzando il discorso. Ora il ragazzo sembrava più a suo agio, non evitava più il suo sguardo. Aveva proprio dei bellissimi occhi, Harry era incantato.

“Ho giocato sia da trequartista che da centravanti” rispose l’altro ragazzo dopo aver preso un nuovo sorso di birra “comunque sia in attacco”, si grattò distrattamente il mento.

“Come Johan Cruijff” continuò Harry scherzando.

Louis rise di nuovo. Harry notò che quando rideva gli si formavano delle fossette agli angoli della bocca e che socchiudeva gli occhi come un bambino, “sì ma io sono decisamente più bravo”.

“E più umile, soprattutto. Ti chiederò di autografarmi il tovagliolo prima di andare via, così posso rivendermelo quando giocherai per il Liverpool e diventerai il più grande giocatore inglese di sempre”

“Innanzitutto io giocherò per il Manchester United, e poi certo nessun problema, anzi guarda, lo faccio ora” si sporse a prendere la penna infilata nel taschino della maglietta di Harry, prese un tovagliolo di carta dal mucchio che stava accanto a lui e vi appose quella che doveva essere una firma che in realtà sembrava un orribile scarabocchio.

Harry con i palmi appoggiati sul bancone si avvicinò di più al ragazzo e gli mormorò all’orecchio: “Mettici anche il tuo numero di telefono, così la prossima volta non dovrò aspettare di incontrarti per sbaglio”.

Louis aveva le orecchie bordeaux ormai, ma gli offrì un sorriso timido e aggiunse dei numeri sotto la firma e poi glielo porse facendolo strisciare nella sua direzione sul bancone. Harry fece l’occhiolino e poi prese il tovagliolo e lo infilò nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.

“Tu invece sei di Manchester?” balbettò Louis cercando di riprendere il discorso.

“No, ma vengo da qui vicino, Holmes Chapel. Sono venuto a Manchester per studiare, lavoro qui dopo le lezioni, per pagarmi l’affitto” rispose Harry.

“Cosa studi?” chiese Louis continuando sempre a sorseggiare quel che rimaneva della sua birra.

“Ma i tuoi amici al tavolo ti staranno aspettando, non vuoi tornare?” rispose invece Harry.

Louis fece un gesto sprezzante con la mano “Ah non mi importa, lasciali perdere, sono noiosi. Dimmi di te”.

“Io studio letteratura. Niente di emozionante stavolta, mi dispiace” rispose Harry sorridendogli.

“Lo trovo molto interessante, invece. Per cosa stai studiando?” Louis gli puntava contro uno sguardo concentrato.

“Devo essere realistico o posso sognare?” rispose Harry abbassando il tono come se stesse per rivelargli un segreto.

“Prima l’uno e poi l’altro” ribatté offrendogli un sorriso prima di finire con un sorso la birra rimasta.

“Se devo essere realistico: prendere la mia laurea e poi tornare a casa mia per mettermi ad insegnare” Harry gli tolse il bicchiere da davanti e glielo riempì di nuovo ignorando il tentativo di Louis di fermarlo “Se posso sognare: cantante famoso, di quelli con concerti in tutto il mondo e folle adoranti di fan ovunque”.

“Oh wow, canti, quindi?” rispose Louis, “E permettimi di pagare questa birra” aggiunse muovendosi per prendere il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans.

Harry lo fermò con un gesto deciso della mano “Niente di che per ora, è un mondo difficile. Faccio qualche concerto qui al pub. Il mio coinquilino mi accompagna con la chitarra. Ma non so come fare per emergere, sinceramente” Harry scrollò le spalle rassegnato “E no non ti permetto di pagare la birra”.

“Oh vedrai che andrà bene. Per queste cose ci vuole tempo e pazienza” e poi gli offrì un sorriso così profondo e sincero che fece sciogliere il cuore di Harry. “Se non posso pagare la mia birra posso offrire a te qualcosa? Si può offrire da bere ai baristi? Io non ho idea di come funzioni questo mondo”.

Harry rise nuovamente e poi aggiunse: “Non lo so, non è mai successo neanche a me, facciamo di sì dai”. Si allungò e prese una bottiglia di Vodka alla ciliegia dal ripiano alto alle sue spalle e riempì un bicchiere, che poi arricchì con ghiaccio. Fece tintinnare il suo bicchiere con quello del ragazzo seduto davanti a lui e poi bevve un sorso. Il sapore acre e forte della vodka lo colpì all’improvviso e sentì un’ondata di calore scendere dalla gola verso lo stomaco.

Continuarono a ridere e a scherzare parlando del più e del meno per un periodo che a Harry sembrò insieme sia lunghissimo che breve. Si sentiva la testa leggera, e non solamente per l’alcool che aveva buttato giù prima. Si sentiva entusiasta, esaltato, felice.

Oltre che estremamente bello e affascinante il ragazzo dagli occhi blu era anche sveglio, intelligente e soprattutto divertente. Cercò intensamente di non pensare alla ragazza che era con lui in stazione e che prima era seduta con il suo braccio intorno alle spalle. D’altronde Louis gli aveva lasciato il numero di telefono, gli aveva offerto da bere e sembrava rispondere positivamente ai suoi approcci. Potevano benissimo essere solo molto amici. Questa era l’unica spiegazione che Harry era disposto ad accettare. O questo oppure questo Louis voleva solo divertirsi con lui alle spalle della sua ragazza. Un pensiero che Harry stava respingendo con forza in un angolo buio della sua mente.

Non si era accorto di quanto fosse tardi fino a che i ragazzi che aveva visto al tavolo con Louis non comparvero alle sue spalle. La ragazza con i capelli bruni mise una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo per attirare la sua attenzione e gli allungò un giubbotto: “certo che ce ne hai messo di tempo per prenderti questa birra” gli disse sorridendo gli lasciò un bacio sulla tempia e poi aggiunse “Noi ti aspettiamo fuori per tornare a casa” poi guardò rapidamente Harry e uscì dal locale.

“Penso tu debba andare quindi” disse spostando la testa in direzione dell’uscita.

“Uh sì apparentemente, scusa mi dispiace, non ho autonomia e mi sono già perso una volta. Credo non sia saggio tornare a casa da solo a piedi” si alzò e infilò lentamente il giubbotto che la ragazza gli aveva dato prima, “Ci vediamo, quindi” aggiunse con una leggera inflessione interrogativa nella voce.

“Certo, ti chiamerò” gli rispose Harry facendogli l’occhiolino. Il ragazzo arrossì nuovamente, poi si girò e imboccò l’uscita chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Quando Harry tornò a casa dopo il turno si gettò direttamente sul letto senza neanche cambiarsi d’abito, si sentiva esausto e i pensieri gli vorticavano in testa velocissimi. Era felice di aver approfondito finalmente la conoscenza del suo sconosciuto misterioso, ma al contempo il tarlo del dubbio gli stava divorando il cervello. Era davvero disposto a mettersi in gioco con il rischio di finire nuovamente con il cuore spezzato?


	5. Capitolo V

L’aria fredda della notte colpì Louis come uno schiaffo in faccia. Tirò su la zip del giubbotto fino al mento e insaccò la testa nelle spalle. Eleanor lo aspettava insieme agli altri ragazzi, stavano di nuovo ridendo e scherzando tra di loro, i loro visi illuminati dalla luce fredda del lampione. Il tipo alto e insopportabile, Max, le mise una mano sulla spalla. Louis si sentì nauseato. Odiava quel tipo, lo odiava a pelle, odiava il suo modo di parlare come se fosse l’unica persona intelligente nella stanza, odiava come lo aveva fatto sentire un perfetto idiota quando gli aveva detto della sua professione. Una reazione completamente opposta a quella del ragazzo della stazione, Harry, ora sapeva anche il suo nome. Louis aveva apprezzato come lo aveva fatto sentire, il modo in cui lo guardava, come se fosse speciale e unico, nessuno lo aveva mai guardato così.

“Dio, spero proprio che mi chiami” pensò Louis. Poi infilò le mani nella tasca del giubbotto ed estrasse un pacchetto di sigarette e l’accendino. Doveva decisamente smettere, il suo allenatore non faceva altro che ripeterglielo, ma sinceramente oggi non era proprio la giornata adatta.

Si avvicinò lentamente al gruppo di ragazzi e porse le sigarette a Eleanor che declinò con un gesto della mano. Rimise il pacchetto nella tasca e ne estrasse l’accendino.

Si misero in cammino con Louis che chiudeva il gruppo, ostinatamente deciso a seguirli in silenzio senza neanche ascoltare il loro discorso.

Fumò in silenzio per tutto il tragitto, focalizzandosi sul profilo dei tetti e sulle luci della città, Manchester gli piaceva proprio. Rispetto alla sua città il paragone era insostenibile.

Si fermarono in una piccola piazza dominata da una chiesa con una semplice architettura di mattoni rossi e uno svettante campanile. Il gruppo si separò, Louis salutò con un gesto della mano e poi si allontanò camminando a fianco a Eleanor.

“Allora, cosa ne pensi dei miei amici?” chiese la ragazza infilando il suo braccio nell’incavo del suo.

“Simpatici sì, molto simpatici” rispose senza guardarla negli occhi e poi emise una boccata di fumo grigio che si dissipò nell’aria.

Eleanor gli prese la sigaretta dalle mani, la portò alle labbra e ispirò profondamente, “lo so che ti sei annoiato, non ti piace Max, vero?” gli restituì la sigaretta.

“Non mi sono annoiato, solo che non conoscevo più della metà delle cose di cui avete parlato oggi. E quel Max” Louis fece una pausa, non voleva ferire i sentimenti della ragazza “hai visto lui come mi ha trattato? Non è stato propriamente gentile, cosa dovevo fare?” prese l’ultimo tiro dalla sigaretta e poi la buttò sul marciapiede spegnendola con la suola della scarpa.

“Lui è così, non è cattivo, magari un po’ presuntuoso” rispose la ragazza scrollando le spalle “devi farci l’abitudine. È divertente e molto intelligente. Dovresti vedere la sua media, è spaventosa”.

“Immagino” disse Louis per chiudere il discorso.

Stettero in silenzio per un po’. La strada era estremamente tranquilla, nell’aria risuonava solo il rumore dei loro passi sul marciapiede.

Louis ruppe nuovamente il segreto incapace di trattenersi: “lui ti piace vero” disse con tono malizioso e poi le diede un colpetto al fianco con il gomito.

“Oh piantala di fare il cretino, abbiamo finito le scuole medie da un pezzo” tagliò corto Eleanor “e poi non vuoi veramente aprire il discorso”.

“In che senso?” Louis aggrottò la fronte.

“Cosa stavi facendo con il barista?” rispose Eleanor mimando il tono che prima aveva usato Louis.

“Niente cosa stavo facendo. Sfuggivo dalla vostra noiosissima compagnia” rispose seccato.

Eleanor rise forte “ma certamente. Guarda che ho visto come lo guardavi, sai”.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, “ora chi è che si comporta come alle scuole medie?”

“E anche come ti guardava lui. È molto carino comunque” continuò la ragazza ignorandolo “gli hai lasciato il numero di telefono, vero?”.

Louis non rispose, aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa ma poi la richiuse.

Eleanor smise di camminare costringendolo a fermarsi a sua volta, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece girare. “Io stavo scherzando, ma tu sei serio. Gli hai lasciato il numero di telefono?” chiese.

“Shhh zitta, abbassa la voce. È tardi” disse gesticolando.

“Rispondi alla domanda” lo incalzò lei.

Louis si grattò la testa e distolse lo sguardo “è più complicato di così. Me lo ha praticamente estorto” si sentì accaldato, forse era arrossito, nuovamente. Louis si odiava profondamente in questo momento.

“Wow, sono senza parole. Sei passato dal parlare con nessuno a dare il tuo numero di telefono ad un perfetto sconosciuto in un pub. Bel colpo, Tomlinson” rispose lei riprendendo a camminare “sai sono quasi commossa, è come guardare tuo figlio iniziare a muovere i primi passi”.

“Sono più grande di te, El” rispose seguendola.

“Non di statura” ribatté lei.

“Sei alta letteralmente un centimetro più di me, piantala”

“Sì, e ricordatelo sempre” rispose lei scherzando.

Lui smise di fingere di essere offeso e scoppiò a ridere a sua volta.

Arrivati a casa erano entrambi esausti. Louis si tolse i vestiti alla velocità della luce per infilarsi il pigiama e mettersi a dormire. Crollò non appena posata la testa sul cuscino. Questa volta dopo anni, finalmente, si addormentò sereno con le labbra curvate in un sorriso.

\---

Harry si svegliò di soprassalto sentendo i rumori dalla strada. Prese il telefono dal comodino per vedere l’ora e quasi si fece prendere un infarto. Tra cinque minuti doveva essere seduto in aula con la penna in mano e il foglio davanti pronto a prendere appunti per il suo seminario obbligatorio di Letteratura angloamericana.

Si alzò dal letto veloce come un fulmine. Si tolse i vestiti sgualciti che non si era tolto prima di mettersi a dormire e ne prese di puliti dall’armadio che si infilò praticamente mentre era già di fronte al portone di casa. Non aveva tempo di fare colazione, non aveva tempo neanche di pettinarsi. Prese rapidamente chiavi, borsa e cappotto e uscì sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Arrivò nell’aula con il fiato corto, ansimante e con l’aspetto di un pazzo forsennato, probabilmente, ma era arrivato in tempo per farsi mettere la presenza.

Si sedette pesantemente nell’ultima fila, quasi crollò sulla piccola sedia del banco e poi poggiò la testa contro il palmo della mano. Si sentiva stanchissimo e non aveva intenzione di sentire neanche una parola della lezione, era lì solo per mettere la firma, appena possibile sarebbe scappato e tornato a casa. Sentiva già il mal di testa premere dietro le tempie e la voce acuta della professoressa non lo stava aiutando affatto. Doveva assolutamente smettere di dormire a malapena tre ore a notte.

Le luci si spensero e lo schermo proiettato contro la parete si illuminò passando una serie di anonime slide che Harry ignorò completamente. Piuttosto prese il telefono e si mise a scorrere i social pigramente.

Pensò che magari avrebbe dovuto già scrivere al ragazzo con gli occhi blu. Forse doveva aspettare un altro po’, già sembrava uno stalker, non voleva spaventarlo. Un nobile proposito che durò all’incirca due secondi perché si sporse per cercare nelle tasche il tovagliolo con il numero di telefono. Dopo una lunga ricerca frenetica in ogni tasca dei pantaloni ricordò di essersi cambiato quella mattina, e di aver buttato i vestiti nel cesto dei panni “che stupido” pensò distrattamente. La prima cosa che doveva fare appena tornato a casa era riprendere il tovagliolo dai pantaloni prima di lavarlo per sbaglio.

La lezione scorreva lentissima. Ormai erano a ridosso dell’ora di pranzo ma non accennava a finire. Le slide si succedevano sullo schermo proiettato contro la parete e la voce squillante della professoressa le commentava in modo monocorde e senza colore mentre Harry con la testa abbandonata contro il palmo della mano lottava con la voglia di cedere al sonno da quelle che gli sembravano ore.

Quando finalmente le luci si accesero e la professoressa uscì dall’aula dopo aver dichiarato di voler fare una decina di minuti di pausa Harry scattò in piedi prese borsa e cappotto e scappò dall’aula più veloce di come ci era entrato.

Uscì dal campus a grandi falcate. Oggi finalmente il cielo era aperto e terso, il sole splendeva alto e non minacciava pioggia.

Rientrò in casa aspettandosi di trovarla vuota ma fu accolto da un buon odore di cibo e dei rumori provenienti dalla cucina. Appese il cappotto al gancio all’ingresso e gettò la borsa pesantemente per terra e si diresse subito in cucina. Un giovane ragazzo con i capelli biondi e la camicia più brutta dell’universo stava mescolando qualcosa in una padella mentre con l’altra mano gettava una manciata di sale.

Appena sentì il rumore si girò verso la porta della cucina e guardò Harry negli occhi “che ci fai qui? Pensavo fossi a lezione per tutta la giornata” e poi posò il mestolo aprendo le braccia per accogliere il suo abbraccio. Harry gli strinse le braccia alla vita e lo sollevò da terra con un sorriso da stupido stampato in faccia.  
“Sono tornato prima perché mi mancavi troppo ovviamente” rispose con la faccia schiacciata sul suo petto.

Niall rise di gusto poi gli stampò un bacio sulla testa e si divincolò dalla stretta.

“Tu piuttosto ti sei già messo a cucinare?” rispose Harry dirigendosi verso il piano cottura, prese un pochettino di sugo con il dito e se lo portò alla bocca.

“Stai fermo con quelle mani” gli rispose l’altro tornando ai fornelli “e prima di cucinare ho pulito e fatto la lavatrice. Sono stato assente a malapena per cinque giorni e sei riuscito a rendere questa casa invivibile. Il tuo è un vero e proprio talento”.

“E non sono stato qui per ben due giorni, quindi ci sono riuscito in tre. Vorrei che fosse messo agli atti”

“Un vero e proprio fuoriclasse, mi inchino al tuo talento” rispose Niall ridendo “vatti a cambiare che tra dieci minuti è pronto”.

“Sì, mamma” rispose Harry e poi si diresse silenziosamente in camera sua. Si sfilò il maglione e prese una maglietta dalla sedia della scrivania. Colse con la coda dell’occhio la sua figura riflessa sullo specchio, aveva un aspetto orribile: i capelli erano un groviglio disordinato e sotto gli occhi ormai c’erano due profondissime occhiaie violacee che sembravano due lividi. Doveva rimettersi in sesto se voleva incontrarsi con il suo bellissimo ragazzo sconosciuto.

“A tal proposito...” mormorò tra sé e sé, e poi prese a cercare i pantaloni della scorsa sera per cercare il tovagliolo con il numero di telefono. Cercò ovunque per almeno cinque minuti buoni rigirando le tasche di ogni pantalone, spostando oggetti, stendendo le lenzuola, guardò addirittura sotto il letto ma niente. Una fitta di terrore cieco gli strinse il cuore, tornò silenziosamente in cucina.

“Hai preso dei vestiti miei?” chiese in direzione del suo coinquilino.

“Sì, come al solito. Sono in lavatrice ora” rispose l’altro distrattamente continuando a cucinare.

Harry sentì defluire ogni goccia di sangue che aveva nelle vene. “Hai visto se c’era qualcosa in tasca?”

“No, erano sul pavimento del salotto, pensavo fossero da lavare. Ho fatto male?” chiese aggrottando la fronte.

“Forse, non lo so. Quanto manca alla fine?” disse indicando la lavatrice.

“Boh, non so, penso una decina di minuti” rispose scrollando le spalle “ma perché che sta succedendo?”

“Niente, forse mi hai fatto perdere il numero di telefono della mia anima gemella” disse Harry afflitto inginocchiandosi di fronte all’oblò della lavatrice guardando i panni girare vorticosamente nell’acqua.

“Ah, chi è questo mese?”.

Harry si girò stizzito e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Niall alzò le mani in segno di resa “vengo in pace, scherzavo. Scusa, dai, non lo sapevo mi sento in colpa” addolcì la voce e aggiunse: “vieni a tavola ora ci pensiamo dopo”.

Harry si alzò lentamente e poi crollò sulla piccola sedia di legno della cucina.

“Dai non essere così afflitto. Mi fai sentire in colpa” rispose il suo coinquilino mettendogli un piatto di pasta di fronte.

“Non è colpa tua, è colpa mia” Harry prese la forchetta e girò stancamente il cibo nel piatto “è che questo ragazzo mi piace proprio, ed è qui per poco tempo. Non vorrei aver perso la mia ultima occasione”.

“Dai non ti preoccupare” rispose Niall sedendosi di fronte a lui dall’altra parte del tavolo “un modo per rintracciarlo lo troviamo. Sai dove alloggia?” prese una forchettata di pasta e la portò alla bocca.

“In realtà non gliel’ho chiesto”

“Okay, lo cerchiamo sui social” rispose l’altro masticando ancora “come si chiama?”

Harry iniziò a sentirsi estremamente stupido.

“Non sai come si chiama?” Niall sgranò gli occhi.

“Certo che so come si chiama” sbottò Harry “non gli ho chiesto il cognome. Era scritto sul tovagliolo che hai lavato, però”.

“Chiedo nuovamente scusa per questo. Possiamo sperare che ti chiami lui?” offrì speranzoso.

“Non ha il mio numero” Harry affondò la faccia tra le mani.

Niall restò in silenzio, l’unico rumore nell’appartamento era il tintinnare della sua forchetta sulla porcellana del piatto e il risciacquo della lavatrice.

“Sono un cretino, vero?” disse nuovamente Harry.

“Un po’” rispose Niall mimando il gesto con l’indice e il pollice della mano che non reggeva la forchetta “mangia ora, che si fredda”.

Harry prese a mangiare svogliatamente in silenzio.

Appena sentì lo scatto della lavatrice che segnava la fine del ciclo scattò in piedi e aprì l’oblò. Si mise in ginocchio a scavare gettando i panni per terra fino a trovare i jeans i neri della scorsa sera. Infilò la mano nella tasca posteriore e tirò fuori una poltiglia bianca umida. Stava per mettersi a piangere non ironicamente. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò.

Niall gli posò una mano sulla spalla per rassicurarlo, “dai andrà tutto bene. Se è destino lo rincontrerai, altrimenti vuol dire che non è quello giusto”.

Le sue rassicurazioni gli suonavano vuote in testa. Ma si costrinse ad alzarsi dal pavimento e sorrise guardando il suo coinquilino dritto negli occhi, “ma sì certamente”.

\---

Louis si svegliò con il rumore di Eleanor che preparava la colazione. Si tirò su a sedere si passò le mani sulla faccia e poi tra i capelli.

“Buongiorno principessa” disse Eleanor porgendogli una tazza di caffè.

Louis rispose con un grugnito e prese la tazza con la mano sinistra.

Eleanor prese posto sul divano facendogli spostare i piedi e poi iniziò a parlargli del programma della giornata. Louis recepì una parola ogni dieci all’incirca, ma come faceva ad essere così vivace di prima mattina, non sapeva neanche che ore fossero, desiderò di morire sul posto.

Continuò a parlare a ruota libera per molto tempo prima di essere interrotta da Louis per farsi ripetere tutto con calma.

“Ho detto: oggi ho lezione fino alle due di pomeriggio. Però nel pomeriggio sono libera, possiamo andare un po’ in giro ci sono così tante cose che voglio farti vedere di Manchester” e continuò ad elencare nomi di posti e di luoghi che per Louis non significavano assolutamente nulla mentre il ragazzo annuiva tra un sorso di caffè e l’altro.

Poi si alzò gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e poi uscì dalla sua visuale. Sentì sbattere il portone e capì che era uscita di casa.

Finì il caffè poi si alzò lentamente dal divano. Aprì la finestra e si accese una sigaretta. Restò lì per un periodo indefinito di tempo a fare assolutamente nulla. Osservava distrattamente il panorama dei tetti della città e ogni tanto sbloccava il telefono per vedere se aveva messaggi.

Si sentiva un completo idiota. Probabilmente quel ragazzo non lo avrebbe mai chiamato. Era decisamente fuori dalla sua portata, giocavano due campionati differenti. Anzi, lui non giocava proprio, in nessun campionato.

Esalò nuovamente una boccata di fumo grigio e poi spense l’ennesima sigaretta sul davanzale. Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio appeso sul muro alle sue spalle, era quasi l’una di pomeriggio. Aveva completamente buttato la mattinata, perfetto.

Decise di vestirsi e di andare ad aspettare Eleanor fuori dall’università. Aveva più o meno capito dove fosse l’università, non rischiava di perdersi di nuovo. Camminava lentamente come se stesse misurando ogni passo, il sole gli scaldava la pelle, finalmente una bella giornata.

Arrivò al campus comunque con largo anticipo. Sedette pesantemente sui freddi gradini di pietra dell’ingresso e decise di aspettare lì, guardando gli studenti che parlottavano tra loro in piccoli gruppi di persone nel prato verde antistante l’austero edificio di mattoni rossi.

Questa pausa forzata lo stava facendo sentire completamente inutile e questa vacanza a Manchester lo stava facendo sentire perfettamente inadeguato. Solo, senza prospettive e completamente intrappolato nei vecchi schemi dai quali non riusciva ad uscire mentre tutti quelli intorno a lui evolvevano e trovavano la propria strada autonomamente. Voleva solamente che qualcuno gli dicesse cosa fare.

Il telefono gli squillò improvvisamente e il suo cuore perse un colpo. Si calmò solo quando vide il nome di sua madre sullo schermo. Non si sentiva pronto a parlarle, ultimamente il suo tono era diventato così apprensivo, Louis percepiva che era preoccupata per lui. Non voleva franarle addosso con tutti i suoi problemi, ma non riusciva neanche a mentirle con convinzione. Lasciò che il telefono squillasse fino alla fine, poi quando lo schermo si oscurò nuovamente lo fece scivolare nella tasca. Si sentiva un vuoto spaventoso all’altezza del petto, aveva voglia di piangere.

Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e si alzò in piedi ormai la lezione di Eleanor doveva essere già terminata. Un fiume di persone si stava già riversando fuori dalle porte, Louis si mise sulle punte per cercare di capire dove fosse la sua amica. La individuò quasi subito, o meglio, individuò subito il suo irritante amico alto e con il naso aquilino. Fece un gesto con la mano per attirare la sua attenzione che Eleanor ricambiò quasi subito. L’aspettò mentre salutava i suoi amici distogliendo lo sguardo e passando il peso da un piede all’altro improvvisamente imbarazzato.

“Mi sei venuto a prendere? Molto romantico da parte tua” gli disse quando finalmente gli andò incontro.

“Vedi? So essere galante anche io” rispose sorridendo.

Eleanor si avvicinò e abbassando il tono di voce aggiunse “se stai cercando il tuo misterioso spasimante hai sbagliato edificio, letteratura è da tutt’altra parte”.

“Smettila non c’è nessuno spasimante” rispose facendo il gesto delle virgolette con le dita “e che parola del cazzo è “spasimante” quanti anni hai? Cento?”.

“Punto sul vivo è? Sei proprio cotto, che carino sei” cercò di dargli un pizzicotto sulla guancia ma lui si divincolò bruscamente.

“Mi sento generoso, voglio portarti fuori a pranzo” disse all’improvviso tagliando il discorso, le cinse le spalle con un braccio e aggiunse “ti lascio scegliere anche il posto”.

Eleanor lo trascinò in una sorta di tavola calda arredata stile anni ’50. Mentre la ragazza prenotava un tavolo per due Louis si guardò intorno scettico osservando il jukebox appoggiato contro la parete, i cartelloni pubblicitari vintage appesi alle pareti e i tavoli bianchi lucidi con morbide sedie ricoperte di pelle rossa che dovevano ricordare i sedili di un’auto d’epoca.

Una cameriera con un cortissimo vestito rosa e il grembiule bianco li accompagnò ad un tavolo all’angolo, lontani dal caos del ristorante, il che fece tirare un respiro di sollievo a Louis.

Non sfogliò neanche il menù plastificato e lasciò che Eleanor ordinasse per entrambi mentre controllava per l’ennesima volta il telefono. Continuava a pensare alle parole che gli aveva rivolto prima la ragazza ma non sapeva come riprendere l’argomento senza sembrare disperato quindi si limitò ad ascoltare il suo racconto sulla lezione senza assorbire neanche una parola.

Continuò così per tutto il pranzo, dove si limitò a sbocconcellare il suo hamburger con le patatine e annuire al lunghissimo discorso di Eleanor.

Quando il discorso si esaurì stettero entrambi in un silenzio teso rotto nuovamente dalla voce della ragazza: “vai fammi questa domanda, vedo gli ingranaggi del tuo cervello lavorare da qui”

“Come facevi a sapere che studia letteratura?” disse Louis velocemente.

“Penso di averlo riconosciuto. Ma non ne sono sicura” rispose Eleanor distogliendo lo sguardo “credo sia un amico della mia coinquilina. Non so se hanno avuto una relazione. Lei è molto discreta a riguardo e poi non credo neanche di esserle simpatica” scrollò le spalle “so che frequenta i corsi di letteratura, che lavora in quel pub e che ogni tanto canta sempre nello stesso posto”.

Louis non rispose. Sentiva un nodo di tensione all’altezza dello stomaco.

Eleanor continuò: “non penso sia finita bene. Lei è...” prese una pausa e gesticolò enfaticamente con la mano “...una persona difficile”.

“Che intendi dire?” disse forse con un tono troppo duro “cosa è successo?”

“Louis...” provò a dire Eleanor ma lui la interruppe.

“Ti prego, no. Voglio solo sapere”.

“Penso che lei non fosse interessata ad una relazione, mentre invece, lui era...molto interessato...” continuò a gesticolare con la mano destra, i suoi bracciali tintinnarono irritando ulteriormente Louis. Si sentiva estremamente nervoso e geloso, senza nessun motivo, non conosceva quel ragazzo. La vergogna e la gelosia si mescolavano creando uno strano senso di nausea e rabbia. Voleva andar via da quel posto.

“Ma è comunque una storia di mesi fa, ero appena arrivata a Manchester, non dargli peso” provò Eleanor. Ma lui la zittì smorzando il discorso con un gesto deciso della mano.

“Lo so, lo so. Non serve dirlo. Parliamo d’altro”.

La giornata andò avanti così. Eleanor cercò in ogni modo di distrarlo e Louis cercò in ogni modo di farsi distrarre, ma l’irritante voce nella sua testa continuava a parlargli senza tregua e il telefono continuava a non squillare.


	6. Capitolo VI

I due giorni successivi passarono incolori. Louis passò tutto il tempo a struggersi silenziosamente, a sussultare ad ogni vibrazione del telefono e ad alternare delusione, umiliazione e rabbia.  
Continuò a girare la città insieme ad Eleanor e ad uscire con i suoi amici, ma era come se fosse qualcun altro a vivere la vita al suo posto e lui stesse osservando tutto dall’alto.

Quando gli altri erano impegnati con le lezioni rimaneva chiuso in casa a leggere il libro che aveva trovato il primo giorno. La storia proseguiva con una profonda e sotterranea nota di tristezza che risuonava direttamente alla sua anima. Si rivedeva nella tristezza apatica del protagonista, il lento declino, le giornate di niente, le relazioni vuote e il suo essere teso su fune come un equilibrista incerto se abbandonarsi alla sua disperazione e proseguire con la sua vita per quanto doloroso possa essere.

Le notazioni diventavano sempre più fitte e personali, tanto che ad un certo punto Louis si sentì in colpa a continuare a leggerle, gli sembrava di spiare di nascosto un diario personale, ma non poteva smettere. Chiunque fosse l’autore di quelle note capiva il suo dolore, la sua solitudine e la sua inadeguatezza a reagire.

Il giovedì restò da solo per quasi tutta la giornata, Eleanor aveva una conferenza su qualcosa che non aveva veramente capito. Passò il giorno in pigiama a leggere il suo libro, ad accendersi una sigaretta dietro l’altra e a perdersi nei suoi pensieri. Ormai non sperava più in una chiamata del ragazzo del pub. Aveva ragione la voce nella sua testa, non era veramente interessato, si è solamente dimostrato gentile perché lo aveva visto disperato e infelice, il giorno dopo si era pentito e il suo numero di telefono ora riposava sul fondo di un bidone dell’immondizia.

Fu distolto dai suoi pensieri solo dal rumore squillante del campanello. In un breve momento di irrazionalità pensò fosse la coinquilina sconosciuta di Eleanor che non aveva mai visto prima neanche in foto ma che aveva già imparato a odiare. Non aveva senso, fosse casa sua sarebbe entrata con le chiavi senza bussare. Il campanello suonò una seconda volta, chiunque fosse aveva fretta.

“Arrivo, arrivo” urlò in direzione della porta, si alzò dal divano e si avviò nello stretto corridoio che portava alla porta d’ingresso.

Spalancò la porta per trovarsi di fronte l’irritante amico di Eleanor. Guardò il suo sorriso sparirgli dalla faccia e sostituirsi con un’espressione risentita.

“Eleanor è in casa?” chiese con un tono duro.

“No, c’è solo la sua segretaria, vuoi lasciare un messaggio?” Louis rispose ironicamente assumendo un’espressione fintamente concentrata.

“Le ho portato un libro” disse tendendogli un tomo gigantesco con le pagine ingiallite e la copertina rigida di pelle “da leggere” aggiunse.

“Menomale che hai specificato, io non saprei cosa farci con un libro” rispose tagliente Louis e prendendo il tomo dalle sue mani. Pesava un’accidenti.

Max fece una breve risata, sbuffando dal naso e poi disse “non si sa mai” si voltò e si allontanò senza dire una parola.

Louis si affacciò dalla porta e gli disse con tono più alto mentre già stava scendendo le scale “comunque ciao, è stato un piacere, come al solito”.

Max non si fermò ma alzò la mano in segno di saluto e aggiunse “spero tu ci sia domani sera, ci sarà da divertirsi”.

Si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Ovviamente non aveva idea di cosa dovesse fare domani sera ma non aveva importanza né gli interessava, ormai si sentiva in totale balia degli eventi, come il relitto di una nave sopravvissuto alla tempesta, andava avanti spinto dal vento senza volontà.

\---

Harry si sentiva costantemente un fascio di nervi. Ogni volta che usciva per andare a lezione, a lavoro, a fare la spesa oppure anche solamente a passeggiare si ritrovava a scandagliare la folla e i passanti in cerca di un ragazzo con i capelli castano chiari e gli occhi azzurri.

Più il tempo passava più il peso che sentiva stringergli la gola aumentava. Sarebbe passato, sarebbe andato avanti con la sua vita. Lo sapeva succedeva sempre così. Solo che ogni volta era un po’ più pesante e un po’ più difficile. E questa volta c’era il rimorso di non aver potuto avere neanche una possibilità.

A lezione non ascoltava una parola, a lavoro doveva farsi ripetere le ordinazioni dai clienti e aveva rotto già due bicchieri. Non riusciva neanche a scrivere ancora il testo per la sua melodia. Aveva chiarissimi in mente gli accordi della chitarra, gli arpeggi, il ritmo ma per la prima volta nella sua vita era a corto di parole. Rimaneva per ore a fissare il foglio bianco senza riuscire a mettere per iscritto niente. E domani doveva anche esibirsi al pub. Al solo pensiero si sentiva morire, avrebbe dovuto stilare una scaletta ma continuava a rimandare. Non aveva idee neanche per quello, era come un guscio vuoto senza niente dentro. Lasciò per una volta l’incombenza a Niall, aveva deciso solo una canzone, una cover dei Little Big Town che continuava a risuonare nella testa di Harry da giorni senza riuscire a liberarsene.

Passò la serata libera dal lavoro a tormentarsi. Aveva pensato di presentarsi ugualmente al pub. Magari il suo sconosciuto sarebbe tornato un’ultima volta non voleva correre il rischio di perderselo, ma alla fine si sentì incredibilmente ridicolo e stupido e lasciò correre. Mentì a Niall che aveva proposto di guardare un film insieme dicendo di dover studiare e si era ritirato in camera sua. Si sdraiò sul letto e fissò il soffitto, perfettamente immobile, controllando il respiro, fingendo di non esistere fino a scivolare lentamente nel sonno.

\---

Il venerdì sera Louis si preparò con estrema lentezza. L’ennesima serata fuori con i noiosissimi amici di Eleanor, non riusciva ad evitare di sbuffare sonoramente ogni volta che ci pensava. Contava almeno di ubriacarsi profondamente.  
Fece una doccia che durò ore e poi restò immobile aspettando che l’acqua gli si asciugasse addosso, non gli importava nulla di far tardi, non aveva le forze per fingere di interessarsi a questa cosa. Scelse un vecchio maglione grigio che infilò facendolo scivolare pigramente e dei semplici pantaloni neri, non aveva neanche voglia di pettinarsi, si limitò a strofinare la testa con l’asciugamano per asciugare i capelli e poi li lasciò così com’erano.

Eleanor lo aspettava già seduta sul divano, vestita e truccata di tutto punto, scocciata e impaziente per l’attesa.

“Ce ne hai messo di tempo, eh?” lo apostrofò vedendolo uscire dal bagno.

Louis non rispose ma infilò le braccia nel suo giubbotto e tirò su la zip fino al mento e imboccò la porta silenziosamente.

Non parlò molto durante il tragitto con Eleanor, e neanche quando si incontrarono con gli altri ragazzi, si limitava ad annuire e a rispondere a monosillabi se interpellato. Fuori l’aria era fredda, ma non in modo spiacevole. Un vento lieve gli accarezzava i capelli come una mano gentile, Louis respirava a pieni polmoni lasciando che l’aria fredda lo temprasse e poi espirava lentamente.

La serata consisteva nel fare il giro dei bar della zona universitaria della città, una cosa che a quanto pare facevano ogni venerdì sera. Louis poteva apprezzare almeno questa parte della vita da studente.

Più giravano, più beveva e più l’alcool gli scorreva nelle vene più diventava socievole. Oli, l’altro ragazzo di Doncaster, in particolare, si rivelò essere simpatico e cordiale. Si pentì di essersi ostinato nel suo mutismo e di averlo bollato a priori come noioso. Scoprì che nonostante lui non avesse idea di chi fosse, il ragazzo aveva invece ben presente Louis: avevano fatto lo stesso liceo e lo aveva visto giocare a calcio sia nelle prime partite che poi nella squadra ufficiale.   
Anche Ella non era male. L’unico che continuava a trovare intollerabile era Max, che infatti aveva passato tutta la serata a guardarlo di sottecchi.

Uscirono dal terzo pub verso le dieci e mezza di sera e si sentiva la testa leggera come una piuma. Continuava a camminare seguendo gli altri del gruppo nelle retrovie insieme a Oli, mentre l’attenzione di Eleanor era completamente assorbita da Max.

Perso com’era nella folla, Louis non si rese conto della destinazione ultima del loro percorso se non alla fine, quando riconobbe l’insegna nera con le scritte in giallo opaco, The king’s arms, il pub dove Eleanor lo aveva portato la prima volta che erano usciti insieme, dove aveva parlato con il ragazzo alto della stazione. In un gesto istintivo puntò i piedi e si fermò, non poteva entrare in quel locale, sarebbe stato umiliante.

Gli altri ragazzi non si erano accorti della sua resistenza e stavano imboccando la porta del locale con indifferenza. Si sporse in avanti e afferrò Eleanor per un braccio “ti devo parlare” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. La ragazza fece cenno agli altri di entrare e poi si girò verso Louis.

“So già quello che mi devi dire ma...”

Lui la interruppe con fervore “sei impazzita? Non posso entrare lì io...” prese una breve pausa e si passo nervosamente la mano tra i capelli, “come ti è venuta in mente una cosa del genere?”

Stavolta fu lei a interromperlo “Certo che puoi e lo farai” rispose lievemente stizzita “l’unica cosa che non farai, e ti posso assicurare che non lo farai, è impuntare i piedi come un bambino e rovinare la serata a tutti quanti per nessun motivo al mondo”.

Louis provò a ribattere ma Eleanor lo anticipò nuovamente, stavolta addolcendo il tono: “non pensavo saremmo finiti nuovamente qui, non è stata una mia proposta. Ma poi tu non hai idea della quantità di gente che c’è qui il sabato sera, puoi passare inosservato basta evitare il bancone. E poi potrebbe anche non lavorare che ne sai”.

Non rispose.

“Ti lascio prendere una boccata d’aria per riflettere, se vuoi entrare raggiungici. Altrimenti...” prese dalle tasche le chiavi di casa e gliele porse “da qui dovresti saper tornare a casa”.

Louis prese le chiavi dalle sue mani e la guardò entrare nel locale. Stette per un paio di minuti fuori a ponderare la situazione, si vergognava e poi soprattutto si vergognava di vergognarsi così. Alla fine, prese il coraggio a due mani e approfittò del gruppo di ragazzi che stava entrando ora per varcare la soglia del locale senza dare nell’occhio.

Scorse subito gli altri ragazzi erano seduti ad un tavolo all’angolo al lato opposto del locale. Camminò nella loro direzione a testa bassa e poi si sedette silenziosamente accanto ad Eleanor che lo accolse con un sorriso e gli prese la mano sotto il tavolo per una rapida ma affettuosa stretta.

Notò che avevano già ordinato, prese a bere a grandi sorsi la birra posizionata davanti a lui ma non riuscì ad introdursi di nuovo nella conversazione. Tornò ad assumere l’aria di cocciuto mutismo che aveva tenuto in passato.

Alla fine, si concesse di lanciare un rapido sguardo verso il bancone. Da dove era posizionato riusciva a vedere solo un ragazzo dalla pelle olivastra e con i capelli neri che stava tritando del ghiaccio con un pestello. Era estremamente magro e aveva dei tratti tesi e duri, era come se tutto il suo corpo fosse attraversato da un’energia nervosa. Il ragazzo alzò la testa e si accorse di essere fissato, assunse un’espressione seccata e Louis distolse rapidamente lo sguardo improvvisamente in imbarazzo. Si concentrò su i camerieri che sciamavano per il locale con pesanti vassoi carichi di bicchieri, ma non riconobbe nessuno. Il suo sconosciuto non era presente, quindi, si sentì allo stesso momento più leggero e più triste.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua birra e rimase così a lungo ignorando il mondo intorno a lui. Si riscosse quando sentì suonare un accordo di chitarra. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che nell’angolo opposto al suo un ragazzo basso dai capelli biondi aveva attaccato una chitarra acustica ad un piccolo amplificatore e ora stava accordando lo strumento. Di fianco al biondo con una mano abbandonata contro il fianco e l’altra sul microfono si stagliava il ragazzo con gli occhi verdi. Il cuore di Louis perse un battito. Ogni volta che lo incontrava diventava sempre più bello, non sapeva sinceramente come fosse possibile. Indossava dei pantaloni di un completo grigio scuro e una camicia dello stesso colore, larga, con le maniche arrotolate lungo gli avanbracci e sbottonata sul petto fin quasi alla bocca dello stomaco.

Aveva uno sguardo ostinatamente concentrato fisso sul ragazzo biondo che girava rapidamente le chiavi della chitarra e pizzicava le corde. Aspettò finisse e poi gli diede un rapido segno di assenso.

La chitarra iniziò a suonare una melodia lenta e malinconica che risuonava cupa per tutto il locale. Dopo un paio di giri di accordi Harry iniziò a cantare, aveva una voce roca e profonda. Era leggermente chinato contro il microfono al quale si aggrappava con entrambe le mani, come se stesse per precipitare nel vuoto e quello fosse l’unico appiglio, l’espressione era totalmente rapita con gli occhi verdi socchiusi puntati sul pavimento di fronte a lui.

Continuò a cantare in modo basso e sommesso per poi aumentare progressivamente d’intensità durante il ritornello.

Louis era completamente ipnotizzato dai suoi gesti e dalla sua voce. Si sentiva completamente estraniato dalla realtà intorno a lui, come se non ci fosse nessun’altro nella stanza, solo il ragazzo alto con gli occhi verdi e una voce baritona e rauca che sembrava toccare le corde della sua anima. Il testo era molto più che semplicemente triste, sembrava disperato e tormentato e Harry continuava a cantarlo aggrappandosi con forza i bicipiti e i muscoli del collo tesi per lo sforzo. Inizialmente gli sembrava una canzone d’amore per una ragazza, ma progressivamente capì che la ragazza del testo era solo oggetto di gelosia. Una gelosia così forte e totalizzante che l’autore praticamente implorava di poter prendere il suo posto per potersi ricongiungere alla persona amata.

La magia durò per tutto il tempo del concerto. I due ragazzi suonarono sempre in acustico almeno una decina di brani, Louis ne riconobbe alcune, c’erano i Beatles, gli Oasis e infine chiuse il breve concerto con Can’t help falling in love di Elvis. Ma nonostante tutto Louis continuava a pensare alla disperazione e alla forza che aveva messo nella canzone di apertura, lo ossessionava e lo torturava come se fosse un lungo spillo infilzato direttamente al centro del suo cuore.

Quando la musica scemò il locale fu attraversato da un profondo silenzio che durò appena una manciata di secondi e poi fu lacerato dallo scoppio di un fragoroso applauso.   
Harry finalmente alzò lo sguardo dal vuoto che aveva fissato per tutto il tempo e lo fece circolare tra la folla, sorridendo soddisfatto. Louis si alzò silenziosamente e scivolò fuori dal locale attraversando l’uscita d’emergenza, aveva bisogno di riprendere fiato sentiva come se le pareti gli si fossero strette addosso. Uscì e si appoggiò con le mani sulla ringhiera che perimetrava la breve scalinata che portava al parcheggio e si riempì i polmoni di aria pulita inspirando ed espirando profondamente.

\---

Harry aprì con un unico gesto forte e deciso lo sportello e poi aiutò il suo coinquilino a caricare l’amplificatore nel portabagagli già pieno zeppo d robaccia della sua piccola utilitaria. Niall, che nel frattempo aveva messo la sua chitarra nei sedili posteriori adagiandola come fosse un bambino addormentato, continuava a parlargli di quanto erano stati bravi quella sera. Era talmente esaltato e agitato che Harry non poteva evitare di sorridergli di rimando e di farsi trascinare del suo entusiasmo.

Si sentiva decisamente più leggero adesso, rigenerato. L’adrenalina gli scorreva ancora nelle vene come un fuoco che si irradiava dal petto fino alle estremità più remote. Gettò indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi inspirando profondamente l’aria fredda. Non aveva voglia di tornare subito a casa, magari avrebbe chiesto a Niall di rimanere ancora un po’ al pub, per bere qualcosa, voleva festeggiare, ridere, scherzare e dimenticarsi di ogni problema.

Girò la testa verso il locale e fu allora che lo vide di nuovo. Il ragazzo della stazione, con gli occhi blu come il ghiaccio e il sorriso più bello del pianeta. Era poggiato contro la ringhiera con tutto il suo peso con le braccia incrociate e una sigaretta che gli pendeva dall’angolo della bocca.

Il petto quasi gli esplodeva dalla felicità, si trattenne a stento dal chiamarlo urlandogli dal parcheggio, si diresse verso di lui camminando a lunghissime falcate quasi correndo, senza neanche dire una parola di congedo a Niall che continuava a parlare da solo alle sue spalle caricando cavi e attrezzi in auto.

Si avvicinò in pochissimo tempo praticamente saltando con un solo ampio passo i tre gradini della scalinata ed esordì con un “ehi” pronunciato forse con un po’ troppa forza perché l’altro ragazzo trasalì spaventato e si fece sfuggire la sigaretta dalle labbra.

Alzò le mani in segno di resa aggiungendo “scusa non volevo spaventarti” e poi guardò il viso di Louis aprirsi in un bellissimo sorriso.

“No, tranquillo. Mi hai solo colto di sorpresa” fece una pausa “ero...perso nei miei pensieri” concluse incrociando di nuovo le braccia sul petto e spense con il tacco della scarpa la sigaretta caduta per terra.

“Speravo proprio di rincontrarti di nuovo. È un segno del destino” disse Harry senza nessun filtro, si sarebbe odiato dopo per le stupidaggini dette ora non aveva tempo. Il volto teso ancora in un sorriso.

“Ah, se solo avessi avuto un modo per contattarmi e rincontrarci prima...” rispose Louis con tagliente ironia senza guardarlo neanche.

“Ho una spiegazione perfettamente sensata per questo” disse Harry gesticolando.

Louis finalmente girò la testa nella sua direzione, “sentiamo” disse, le braccia ancora incrociate ostinatamente sul petto.

“Avevo intenzione di chiamarti, ma ho lasciato il tovagliolo con il numero di telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni che il mio coinquilino ha lavato mentre ero a lezione e io sono arrivato troppo tardi per impedirglielo”. L’altro lo stava guardando in silenzio. “So che sembra una scusa assurda, ma è vero” aggiunse “lo giuro” mise la mano destra sul petto e alzò quella sinistra per dare più forza alle sue parole.

“Perché il tuo coinquilino ti fa la lavatrice?” rispose alla fine dopo una pausa che a Harry sembrò lunghissima.

“Perché dice che sono disordinato e caotico” scrollò le spalle “comunque, adesso possiamo scambiarci i numeri di telefono in un modo più serio e non come in un film” prese il telefono dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni, lo sbloccò e lo porse all’altro ragazzo.

Dopo un momento di esitazione Louis decise di prendere il telefono, scrisse rapidamente il suo numero e glielo restituì. Pochi istanti dopo sentì il suo telefono vibrare nella tasca sinistra.

“Non ti fidi?” disse in direzione del ragazzo alto.

“Non si sa mai” rispose stringendosi nelle spalle “e poi così ora anche tu hai il mio numero. Dovresti chiamarmi solo per dimostrare superiorità morale, lo dico per dire”.

Rise debolmente e lo sentì farfugliare qualcosa che sembrava un “vedremo”, aveva smesso di nuovo di guardare Harry e ora puntava il suo sguardo sulle sue scarpe.

“Allora...” disse di nuovo mentre prendeva posto accanto a lui contro la ringhiera che protestò scricchiolando, “...per quanto tempo ancora starai a Manchester?”

“In realtà riparto domani, ho il treno nel pomeriggio”.

Harry sentì la terra mancargli da sotto i piedi: “come domani?”

“Beh, ricordi, calciatore, allenamenti, partite...cose così” gli offrì un sorriso appena accentuato.

“Ah sì vero, i temibili Range rovers” cercò di buttarla sullo scherzo.

“Doncaster” rispose secco.

“Sì lo so ti prendevo in giro, comunque, amico mio, vi ho cercato su google e fate schifo” disse sillabando poi l’ultima parola per sottolineare il concetto.

“Non è vero” aggrottò la fronte “è solo una brutta partenza, siamo a malapena alla prima metà del campionato, c’è tempo per risalire la classifica. Ci hai cercato su google?” alzò il sopracciglio.

“Sì, perché ho perso il tuo numero come un cretino e non conoscevo altro se non il tuo nome e quello della tua squadra di calcio. A tal proposito dovreste licenziare chi vi cura la comunicazione, non è possibile non trovare il nome dei calciatori con una fotografia, è semplicemente assurdo”.

Louis rise di nuovo “lo farò presente alla dirigenza quando torno, se mi daranno la possibilità di giocare ancora”.

“Ma sì vedrai” taglio corto Harry dandogli un colpo con la spalla “anzi ti dirò di più vincerete la prossima partita, lo so”.

“Ah sì? Vedi il futuro?”

“Certo, non sai ma sono anche un po’ veggente. La prossima partita la risolve su calcio di punizione un trequartista con i capelli castani e il 28 sulla schiena” disse fingendo un tono ispirato “destro a giro incrocio dei pali, come Beckham, lo vedo chiaramente”.

“Una visione molto nitida. C’è altro?” gli rispose sorridendo.

“Tu non mi credere, ma è così. Poi mi dedicherà il gol guardandomi sugli spalti”.

“Ti sei invitato da solo a vedere la mia partita?” gli chiese ancora con un mezzo sorriso stampato sulla faccia.

“Vedo solo il futuro, non posso cambiarlo, mi dispiace” alzò le spalle “quindi mi dovrai invitare. E poi tu hai visto me esibirmi, mi pare giusto ricambiare”.

“Ah vero, comunque sei stato bravissimo stasera. Lo avrei detto prima ma...” e non concluse il discorso.

“...Ma hai appena ricordato le buone maniere?” terminò per lui la frase.

“Sì, vero scusami. Sei stato bravissimo, di nuovo. Hai una bella voce, giuro, non lo dico tanto per” prese una pausa e poi aggiunse “hai scritto tu la canzone? Quella che hai cantato all’inizio”.

Harry rise “no, ma avrei voluto. Mi piace moltissimo, è dei Little big town. Alla tua ragazza è piaciuto il concerto?”

Louis si girò di scattò con aria sorpresa “la mia ragazza?”

“Ma sì, la ragazza bruna a cui stai sempre appiccicato”

Non lo lasciò finire e scoppiò in una fortissima risata “Eleanor? No, sei fuori strada” rise nuovamente “non dureremmo un minuto da fidanzati. È la mia vicina di casa a Doncaster e ora mi sta ospitando qui. Abbiamo vissuto praticamente tutta la vita insieme, è la mia migliore amica, penso”.

Harry non riuscì neanche a fingere di non essere sollevato “ah okay menomale” gli disse sorridendo.

Stettero in silenzio per un lungo momento. Harry era incerto su come rompere la tregua, alla fine fu Louis a parlare per primo: “come sapevi del 28?”

“Come scusa?”

“Il mio numero di maglietta, il 28”

“Ah beh, questa è facile” disse e si indicò il dorso delle dita.

“Non pensavo ci avresti fatto caso” rispose guardandosi la mano sinistra.

“Posso vedere?” chiese.

Annuì e gli tese la mano. Harry l’afferrò gentilmente con la mano destra e poi passò tracciò lievemente il contorno del tatuaggio con la punta dell’indice dell’altra mano. La sua pelle era calda al contatto, e ruvida, screpolata dal freddo.

“Non è un bel tatuaggio, l’ho fatto a sedici anni facendomi tatuare da un mio amico che aveva appena fatto il corso” disse con voce roca.

Harry non rispose ma si avvicinò ancora di più riducendo la distanza con l’altro ragazzo continuando a tenergli la mano tra le sue. Voleva guardarlo dritto negli occhi ma Louis continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso. Senza neanche ragionare sul gesto che stava facendo sollevò la mano e fece scorrere l’indice in modo impercettibile sul contorno della mandibola sentendo la ruvidezza della leggera barba bionda. Ora lo stava guardando negli occhi, l’azzurro splendente aveva assunto una tonalità più scura, sembrava di guardare nelle profondità dell’oceano, voleva immergersi in quel blu scuro e non riemergere mai più.

Stava per muoversi in avanti e azzerare le distanze quando sentì la porta alle loro spalle aprirsi con un clangore metallico. Louis balzò indietro come se si fosse scottato e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans in evidente disagio.

Dalla porta si affacciò il suo collega di turno, Zayn, che portava fuori due sacchi neri di spazzatura in entrambe le mani. Li lanciò come pesi oltre gli scalini senza neanche degnarli di uno sguardo e ritornò dentro. Ad Harry non era mai stato particolarmente simpatico, ma ora lo odiava apertamente.

Tornò a guardare Louis ma la magia era sparita, lo sentì farfugliare una scusa sul dover ritornare dai suoi amici, voleva fermarlo, chiedergli almeno a che ora sarebbe andato via domani ma non fece in tempo. Lo vide sparire dietro la porta e dissolversi veloce come un sogno.


	7. Capitolo VII

Louis sentiva solo il rumore martellante del cuore battergli nel petto. Non sapeva neanche dove stava andando il locale ora era ancora più ingombro di persone, doveva farsi spazio a forza di spallate per passare. Il tavolo dove erano seduti prima era occupato da altre persone ora, perfetto. Si alzò sulle punte per esaminare la folla in cerca di un viso conosciuto ma niente, camminò in direzione della porta di ingresso e uscì di nuovo in strada veloce come fosse un animale braccato.

Neanche tra capannelli di persone fuori il locale riusciva a vedere Eleanor o uno degli altri. Prese a camminare dal locale a passo spedito, senza nessuna meta precisa, non voleva rimanere lì semplicemente.

Non sapeva dire neanche da quanto tempo stesse camminando. Si fermò solo quando sentì il telefono vibrargli contro la gamba e sussultò. Il breve momento di speranza irrazionale si spense quando si accorse che era solamente un messaggio di Eleanor. Notò che aveva già una chiamata persa e diversi messaggi da parte della ragazza dal tono progressivamente più impaziente di cui non si era neanche reso conto.

Richiamò e dopo neanche mezzo squillo fu assalito da una voce inferocita:

"Dove eri finito, brutto idiota?"

"Wow, per prima cosa calmati" disse interrompendo la sequela di insulti che stavano continuando dall'altra parte della linea "seconda cosa sono stato via meno di dieci minuti"

"Per prima cosa, sei stato via per oltre un'ora" rispose imitando il suo tono "seconda cosa sono rimasta sola seduta sui gradini di casa mia perché ti sei portato via anche le mie chiavi"

Misi d'istinto la mano nella tasca del giubbotto ed effettivamente si accorse di non averle mai restituito le chiavi che aveva preso prima.

"Ah, già, scusa mi dispiace. Io...penso di stare vicino casa...sto arrivando" si passò una mano sulla nuca.

"Dove sei di preciso, Louis?" poteva percepire da qui la sua irritazione.

"Vicino alla chiesa, quella di mattoni rossi dell'altra volta. Sono vicino, giuro"

"Sei un deficiente" lo liquidò e poi chiuse la telefonata.

Sì, forse se lo meritava, pensò distrattamente. Fece scivolare di nuovo il telefono in tasca e camminò più velocemente verso l'appartamento.

Quando arrivò trovò Eleanor ad aspettarlo con uno sguardo furente. Si avvicinò continuando a ripetere scuse mentre lei continuava a rimproverarlo con voce maggiore per sovrastarlo.

"Okay okay basta ho capito" urlò infine. E approfittando del silenzio di lei aggiunse "mi dispiace, non mi sono ricordato delle chiavi e non mi sono reso conto che il tempo passava".

"Dove sei stato? Ti ho cercato fuori dal locale, poi sono tornata a casa pensando di trovarti ma niente, sei sparito senza dire una parola, ma ti rendi conto?" disse con tono più pacato.

"Sì, mi dispiace" si grattò nuovamente la nuca in imbarazzo, prese le chiavi dal giubbotto e gliele tese.

Eleanor aprì la porta con uno scatto del polso e poi si scansò per farlo passare per primo. Salirono le scale silenziosamente, l'uno a fianco all'altra, le mani quasi si toccavano.

"Non mi hai risposto prima" e la voce della ragazza risuonò cupa nell'angusto spazio delle scale.

"A cosa?"

"Dov'eri? Mi hai fatto preoccupare" chiese con un filo di voce.

Scrollò le spalle "ho incontrato di nuovo il barista".

"Sì lo abbiamo incontrato tutti, stava cantando sul palco".

Louis sbuffò impaziente "Intendo dopo. Quando sono uscito a fumare. Mi ha fermato per parlare...".

"Davvero? E poi" cercò di spingerlo a continuare discorso mentre saliva gli ultimi gradini e infilava la chiave nella serratura.

"Mah niente" assunse un'espressione lievemente imbronciata. Si sfilò la giacca e l'appese al gancio vicino la porta.

"Non farti cavare le parole di bocca, ti prego sono stanca, ho freddo e ho bevuto" rispose in tono comicamente supplicante.

"Ma non è successo niente" replicò lasciandosi crollare a peso morto sul divano "abbiamo parlato, si è scusato di non aver chiamato, ha perso il mio numero apparentemente. Ora ce li siamo scambiati in modo più efficiente. Si è fatto fare i complimenti per come ha cantato, inoltre" stava volutamente omettendo l'ultima parte del loro incontro, ma doveva prima razionalizzare quello che era accaduto prima di poterne parlare con qualcuno, fosse anche Eleanor.

"Umile" rispose un attimo prima di sedersi praticamente addosso al ragazzo "lo richiamerai?".

"Ma domani parto"

"Sì lo so questo, ti ho fatto un'altra domanda"

"Che senso avrebbe?"

"Sei ad un'ora di macchina da qui, non vai dall'altro capo del mondo. Non essere ridicolo, devi chiamarlo. Fallo domani, abbiamo il treno nel pomeriggio potete vedervi prima. Anzi..." si riscosse come se avesse avuto un'idea brillante e gli diede un colpo sul braccio "fatti accompagnare alla stazione, vi salutate dal finestrino come nei film. Sarebbe estremamente romantico".

Louis rispose roteando gli occhi all'indietro e poi sbuffando. "Piantala dai, e vai via, voglio dormire".

"Noioso" rispose, poi gli diede un bacio sulla tempia e aggiunse mormorando una buonanotte e andò via.

Si cambiò e si infilò sotto le coperte. Le luci erano spente e sentiva la testa pesante contro il cuscino, ma non riusciva a prendere sonno in nessun modo, si sentiva inquieto e nervoso, un conto in sospeso gli impediva di scivolare nel mondo dei sogni. Alla fine, cedette e si allungò verso il tavolino per prendere il telefono, il bagliore freddo del telefono gli fece socchiudere gli occhi. Compose il messaggio scrivendo di getto, senza neanche rileggere e poi lo inviò. Così poteva dormire tranquillo.

\---  
  


"Ma che fine hai fatto? Sei sparito mentre ti stavo ancora parlando" lo accolse il suo coinquilino quando lo vide tornare verso la macchina.

"Scusami" disse semplicemente, senza aggiungere altro.

"Con chi stavi parlando? Che è successo?" gli chiese con sguardo leggermente inquisitorio.

"Ho rincontrato il ragazzo dell'altra volta" disse stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Uuuh e com'è andata?" gli chiese usando un tono stupido da ragazzina delle scuole medie e punzecchiandolo sul costato.

"Stavolta ho salvato il numero di telefono, così non potrai fare altri danni" rispose allontanandogli la mano.

"Ho già chiesto scusa per questo, e tu mi hai perdonato, basta rivangarlo"

"Non è assolutamente vero. Ti verrà rinfacciato fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni, sarà l'ultima cosa che ti dirò sul tuo letto di morte".

Niall sbuffò sonoramente e poi disse: "quindi? Appuntamento?".

"Riparte domani".

"Ah", rispose solamente.

Stettero perfettamente fermi poggiati contro il cofano della macchina in silenzio per un po'. Poi Niall disse: "vuoi bere?"

"Voglio bere" rispose. Si alzarono entrambi e si diressero verso il pub affollato di gente.

Uscirono circa un'oretta dopo, l'adrenalina del concerto e del quasi bacio avevano accelerato l'effetto stordente dell'alcool rendendolo ben presto esausto.

Appena tornato a casa si gettò di faccia sul letto con la testa che vorticava ad una velocità vertiginosa. Doveva trovare la forza di sfilarsi i vestiti di dosso e andare a lavarsi i denti, ma non riusciva a staccarsi dal materasso.

Il silenzio della casa fu attraversato dall'acuto trillo che lo informava che aveva ricevuto un messaggio. Grugnì infastidito ma cercò comunque di farlo sfilare dalla tasca dei pantaloni senza muoversi eccessivamente, magari era sua madre che gli chiedeva com'era andata l'esibizione. Quando vide il nome del mittente sentì il cuore battere più forte nel petto:

"Il mio treno parte nel pomeriggio, vogliamo vederci prima?

-Louis"

Aveva quasi voglia di saltare per la felicità, ora. Ma si limitò a rispondere positivamente e ad indicare un punto d'incontro. Finalmente la fortuna aveva ripreso a girare positivamente, pensò cadendo nel mondo dei sogni.

\---  
  


La prima cosa che fece Louis appena la tenue luce del sole filtrò attraverso i fori della serranda fu prendere il telefono.

Lo schermo illuminato lo informava di un messaggio:

"Vediamoci fuori dal pub verso le dieci.

-H."

Erano già le nove e mezza, era già in ritardo, perfetto. Saltò giù dal letto e si mise a frugare nel borsone per trovare dei vestiti adeguati. Ora si stava pentendo amaramente di non aver portato vestiti decenti con sé. Prese di nuovo il maglione grigio che indossava ieri sera e un paio di pantaloni neri, sperando di non fare una figura troppo trasandata e si infilò nel bagno per fare una doccia il più veloce possibile.

Uscì di casa in brevissimo tempo, lasciando un messaggio sul tavolo della cucina per avvertire Eleanor della sua assenza. Aveva ancora i capelli umidi, spettinati e aggrovigliati, cercò inutilmente di aggiustarseli pettinando con le dita mentre scendeva le scale dell'appartamento ma senza risultati promettenti.

Fece la strada dall'appartamento al pub praticamente correndo, arrivò con il fiato corto ma almeno senza fare eccessivamente ritardo. Harry lo stava già aspettando, poggiato con le spalle contro il muro di mattoni e le braccia conserte sul petto, non si era accorto del suo arrivo guardava la strada di fronte con sguardo concentrato e la fronte lievemente aggrottata. Il vento gli accarezzava i capelli scompigliandoli leggermente, aveva voglia di toccarli e di arrotolare le ciocche con le dita.

Rallentò il passo e si fermò a pochi centimetri dall'altro ragazzo esordendo con un "ehi".

Harry sembrò riscuotersi dal torpore e ricambiò il saluto sorridendo. "Fatto colazione?" gli domandò.

"In realtà no" ammise, in quel momento si rese conto di avere fame.

"Ora ti porto a fare colazione per prima cosa, di qua" disse accompagnando le parole con un cenno del capo e iniziò a camminare lentamente.

Louis gli si affiancò seguendo il suo passo, mani infilate dentro le tasche del giubbotto e sguardo teso. Si rese conto improvvisamente che non sapeva di cosa parlare e la gola gli si era fatta improvvisamente secca.

"Allora, come hai trovato Manchester?" gli domandò il ragazzo alto in modo disinvolto e cordiale. Aveva lo sguardo fisso su di lui e gli sorrideva genuinamente mostrando una chiostra di denti bianchissimi.

"Bella, in realtà. Molto bella. Interessante anche, piena di..." gesticolò in imbarazzo "...Cose da vedere e da fare. Ho vissuto solo ed esclusivamente in provincia, non ho mai vissuto in una grande città, mi sembra tutto nuovo e interessante, non lo so..." scrollò le spalle "tu da quanto tempo sei qui?".

"Non tanto, questo è il mio primo anno di università. Ma anche mia sorella ha studiato a Manchester. È per questo che l'ho scelta. Già conoscevo il posto, più o meno. E poi ha un'ottima scena musicale" continuava a muoversi spostando l'attenzione da lui alla strada con le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e una postura leggermente ingobbita, come se volesse stargli più vicino possibile. "Ora preparati per mangiare le ciambelle più buone dell'intero pianeta" disse liquidando l'argomento "non è per dire, lo sono veramente hanno vinto i campionati del mondo di ciambelle. Una cosa vera, giuro".

Aprì in modo eccessivamente teatrale la pesante porta di vetro del bar e fece entrare per primo Louis. Lo fece sedere in un piccolo tavolino di legno lucido con intorno due sedie imbottite verde scuro e poi prese per entrambi le ordinazioni al bancone. Ritorno dopo un paio di minuti con due tazze di caffè in una mano e due piattini con due ciambelle nell'altra.

"Ti hanno assunto anche qui o è deformazione personale?" chiese quando gli mise davanti la tazza e il piattino.

Harry rispose ridendo e poi si accomodò nel posto vuoto di fronte a Louis. "In realtà per molto tempo ho lavorato anche in una pasticceria, e prima ancora in un forno. Quando ero a casa dico. La cosa del bar è nuova, non sono neanche particolarmente portato non faccio altro che far cadere bicchieri" fece scendere una leggera pioggia di zucchero sul suo caffè e poi fece scorrere il contenitore nella sua direzione "ho già esasperato tutti i miei compagni di turno. Però ci sono le mance, è un lavoro migliore" concluse infine.

Anche Louis prese il contenitore dello zucchero e ne rovesciò un'enorme quantità nella sua tazza.

"Ma non ti fa male tutto quello zucchero?" chiese Harry alzando il sopracciglio.

"Mi piace mangiare dolce a colazione. Metto lo zucchero ovunque pure nel latte con i cereali. Anche mia madre mi strilla. O Eleanor se è per questo. Fate pure tanto non riuscirete a fermarmi" disse concludendo il suo discorso dando un morso alla ciambella "mh sono buone veramente" sentenziò mentre stava ancora masticando.

"Te l'avevo detto, no? Comunque, pensavo che i calciatori fossero più attenti a questo tipo di cose"

"Quando mi prenderanno a giocare in Premier league posso pensare a smettere con lo zucchero e le sigarette. Fino a quel momento sto bene come sto" concluse prendendo un altro morso.

Harry rise e prese un sorso di caffè. "Quando hai la prossima partita?" gli chiese staccando un pezzo di ciambella con le dita che poi portò lentamente alla bocca.

"Allora, domani giocano con il Bristol, ma non sono ancora convocato. La guarderò dagli spalti. Venerdì della prossima settimana, invece, c'è la partita contro il Portsmouth, se faccio bene in allenamento posso partire dalla panchina" sguardo fisso sulle onde di caffè che mulinavano placidamente nella tazza.

"Ah vedrai che andrà bene, devo venirti a vedere non puoi non scendere in campo sarebbe scortese, fallo presente all'allenatore" rispose continuando a sorridergli.

Louis rise leggermente sbuffando e poi finì il resto del suo dolce con un solo morso.

"Sono squadre difficili?" continuò il discorso Harry senza aspettare risposte.

"Mh, il Bristol più facile. Portsmouth è una squadra generalmente da metà classifica, come noi, forse leggermente meglio quest'anno. Ci hai preso in un brutto periodo per diventare fan, mi dispiace".

"No, aspetta, io resto del Liverpool, vacci piano con le parole"

"Liverpool? Orribile" disse fingendo una smorfia inorridita.

Aggrottò la fronte e rispose: "ma stai zitto. Sono fortissimi. Tu per quale squadra tiferesti, sentiamo? Manchester United?".

"Proprio loro. La squadra più titolata d'Inghilterra" alzò le spalle per scusarsi.

"Per un solo titolo, niente di definitivo" avvalorò le sue parole con un gesto sbrigativo della mano.

Passarono insieme a parlare e scherzare un tempo che a Louis sembrò brevissimo, tant'è che quando l'occhio gli cadde sull'orologio quasi gli prese un colpo.

"Mi dispiace interrompere, credo di dover rientrare a casa a prendere i bagagli, o rischio di perdere il treno" disse non riuscendo a nascondere l'estremo rammarico nella voce.

"Di già?" disse Harry con un'espressione che Louis poteva definire solo come affranta "lascia che ti accompagni almeno" aggiunse.

Camminarono in silenzio per un po' con un passo lento e cauto. La distanza con l'altro ragazzo era così ravvicinata che Louis sentiva il suo corpo attraversato dalla tensione, come una leggera scossa elettrica dalle estremità al centro.

"Scrivi anche canzoni o fai solo cover?" domandò continuando a camminare.

"Ogni tanto scrivo. Ultimamente quasi niente, sono un po' bloccato forse" rispose guardando verso la strada "non lo so, forse non è solo la strada per me dovrei lasciar perdere e concentrarmi su cose più pratiche"

"Vedrai che l'ispirazione arriverà. So che è una frase fatta. Forse è una cosa stupida da dire. Ma ieri sera stato bravo, hai una voce stupenda. Farai strada ne sono sicuro" continuò a ribadire per un po' lo stesso concetto mentre Harry annuiva. Si sentiva spinto a rassicurarlo e rincuorarlo, come se fosse un istinto atavico. Era sempre stata una persona protettiva in generale, doveva esserlo, fratello maggiore, cresciuto senza un padre. Ma ora gli veniva voglia di rassicurarlo e proteggerlo mille volte di più di quanto avrebbe fatto con qualcun altro.

"Speriamo" rispose Harry offrendogli un sorriso a mezza bocca "quanto dista casa della tua amica?" chiese ancora.  
"Mah, non tanto siamo quasi arrivati è giusto dietro l'angolo".

"Che facoltà studia?"

"Qualcosa di molto noioso con sociologia nel nome. Ma non saprei dirti di preciso" alzò le spalle "siamo arrivati comunque, è il portone blu scuro. Vuoi salire?" era diventato improvvisamente serio, Louis lo guardò incuriosito.

"Tranquillo, vi aspetto giù però, così vi accompagno alla stazione, se non è un problema" incrociò le braccia sul petto e gli sorrise ancora.

Fece un segno di assenso e si chiuse il portone alle spalle.

\---

Harry non dovette aspettare molto. Dopo una decina di minuti il portone blu scattò di nuovo con un acuto suono metallico e Louis ricomparve con un borsone sportivo su un lato e una pesante valigia nell'altra mano, il volto arrossato leggermente dallo sforzo. Dietro di lui una ragazza con i capelli mori e gli occhi castani "Eleanor" gli disse allegramente tendendo una mano nella sua direzione appena lo vide avvicinarsi. "Harry" rispose ricambiando il sorriso e la stretta di mano.

Si diressero verso la stazione. Camminava lentamente accanto a Louis, dal lato non ingombro dal borsone mentre la sua amica camminava un paio di passi davanti a loro. La forte luce del sole del primo pomeriggio gli bagnava i capelli rendendoli quasi biondi, avrebbe potuto guardarlo per ore.

Continuarono a parlare per tutto il tragitto, ma in modo più fitto e riservato, come se gli stesse facendo una serie di confidenze. Era da tanto che non si trovava così bene con una persona, si sentiva libero di parlare di ogni cosa e leggero come se la tristezza e le preoccupazioni che lo avevano paralizzato nell'ultimo periodo fossero evaporate improvvisamente.

Sarebbe rimasto così a parlare per tutto il resto del giorno, ma purtroppo l'imponente edificio di vetro e acciaio della stazione già torreggiava incombendo su di loro.   
Scortò gli altri due ragazzi fino al binario, dove il treno già aspettava fermo e immobile con le porte dei vagoni aperte.

La ragazza con i capelli mori lo salutò con un cenno rapido della mano e sparì dietro le pareti metalliche del vagone.

"Allora ciao" disse Louis, lo guardava incerto, le mani giocavano nervosamente con la tracolla del borsone.

Harry agì d'istinto senza pensarci: lo attirò a sé stringendo nelle mani il bavero della giacca e posò con forza le labbra sulle sue. Sentì nitidamente il suo respiro bloccarsi e i muscoli tendersi per la sorpresa per poi rilassarsi nuovamente. Aveva le labbra leggermente screpolate dal freddo ma erano comunque calde e morbide, la mano destra salì ad accarezzargli la guancia, come nella sera del concerto, sentiva la barba ispida pungergli le dita. Si staccò dopo pochi secondi rapido come si era avvicinato. "Allora ciao" disse, poi girandosi di spalle si incamminò verso l'uscita.


	8. Capitolo VIII

Louis rimase per qualche istante fermo, con le spalle alle porte del treno. Guardò Harry allontanarsi, ondeggiando leggermente sulle sue lunghe gambe dinoccolate per poi sparire dalla visuale. Si riscosse come se si fosse appena svegliato da un sogno ed entrò nel vagone. Girò nella direzione che aveva visto imboccare ad Eleanor e camminò lentamente tra i posti a sedere fino a quando non scorse la ragazza che attirava la sua attenzione con un gesto rapido della mano.   
Si lasciò crollare sul sedile di fronte al suo, testa poggiata pesantemente sullo schienale e sguardo leggermente assente. Si rese conto che forse è la prima volta che veniva baciato. La serie di ragazze anonime che aveva avvicinato al liceo quando ancora non era certo della sua identità non contavano nulla, questo era il primo bacio con qualcuno che desiderava baciare. Doveva sentirsi felice? Elettrizzato? Onestamente ora come ora si sentiva leggermente agitato e accaldato. Sentiva un sentimento cupo torcersi nelle viscere, non sapeva descriverlo, un misto di paura, eccitazione e vergogna.  
Si accorse che Eleanor gli stava parlando ma non aveva sentito una parola, di nuovo. Forse faceva bene a odiarlo, sinceramente.   
“Come scusa?” rispose mettendola a fuoco ora per la prima volta da quando è salito sul treno.  
“Ho solo chiesto com’è andata” lo guardò con sguardo confuso e inquisitorio.   
“Ah, bene, penso” distolse lo sguardo rapidamente, concentrandosi sul mondo che scorreva veloce dal finestrino.  
Roteò gli occhi e poi aggiunse “Argomenta per piacere. Vi rincontrerete? Com’è stato? Cosa avete fatto?”.  
“Ah, è andata bene. Abbiamo parlato. E fatto colazione”. Stette per un po’ chiuso in un silenzio agitato, muovendosi a disagio sulla sedia, poi staccò la schiena dal sedile per avvicinarsi quanto più possibile alla sua amica, come se le stesse rivelando un segreto. Abbassò il tono di voce e disse “mi ha baciato, prima di salire sul treno, e poi è andato via, senza dire una parola” si accorse di stare gesticolando come un pazzo e quindi si forzò di stare fermo mettendo le mani in grembo “è assurdo”, aggiunse.  
“Beh, wow, molto da film” rispose alzando leggermente le sopracciglia.  
“Non me l’aspettavo, non in questo modo almeno, non lo so, mi scoppia la testa” si chinò in avanti e abbandonò la testa contro i palmi delle mani e lasciò andare un breve sospiro, si sentì improvvisamente esausto.  
“Beh, che c’è che non va? Lui ti piace, no? E a quanto pare tu piaci a lui. È una cosa positiva, te lo spiego siccome non sembri aver capito” lo stava guardando come se fosse scemo, lo sapeva anche senza guardarla.   
Louis alzò il viso solo per fulminarla con lo sguardo, poi senza rispondere si abbandonò nuovamente contro il sedile e guardò verso il finestrino.   
“Gli scriverai?” chiese nuovamente Eleanor incalzando la conversazione.   
“Non lo so” rispose seccamente senza guardarla. Fuori dal treno gli edifici di mattone rosso e il grigio dell’asfalto avevano ceduto il posto alla campagna e al suo verde spento, quasi giallo, tipico dell’inverno.  
Sentì Eleanor sbuffare. “Dovresti scrivergli, tipo ora, subito”, aggiunse.  
La guardò finalmente con uno sguardo rassegnato e triste, “non saprei neanche cosa scrivergli”.  
“Che sei stato bene con lui e non vedi l’ora di rincontrarlo?” rispose come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo “non è difficile”.  
“Non lo so” rispose ancora espirando profondamente dal naso.  
“Oh andiamo” prese ad insistere la ragazza, dandogli una serie di colpetti con il piede contro le sue scarpe.   
Louis continuò a rifiutare ma l’insistenza diventava sempre più pressante e il tono sempre più fastidioso. Alla fine, esclamò esasperato “va bene” e prese il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni.   
Scrisse rapidamente un messaggio che ricalcava quanto suggerito da Eleanor prima, non riusciva a pensare niente di meglio, sinceramente.   
Non fece in tempo neanche a bloccare il telefono che arrivò prontamente la risposta:  
“Ci vediamo alla partita, mi aspetto il gol, ricordatelo”  
Louis rise leggermente sbuffando dal naso:  
“Certo, ovviamente, dirò all’allenatore del tuo sogno mi dovrà mettere in campo per forza”  
Di nuovo lo schermo si illuminò mostrando la replica rapida dell’altro ragazzo:  
“Non serve ringraziare, ricorda solo a chi devi il successo quando sarai famoso”  
Louis sorrise di nuovo.  
“Cosa ti sta rispondendo? Dai fammi sapere” disse Eleanor sporgendosi in avanti verso di lui.  
“Niente di che” scrollò leggermente le spalle.  
“Noioso” sentenziò la ragazza.  
Il resto del viaggio passò velocemente, preso com’era a parlare con Harry e con Eleanor neanche se ne accorse.   
Quando uscì dal treno si sentiva molto più leggero di quando era partito una settimana fa. Anche l’atmosfera di casa sua gli sembrava meno grigia e opprimente. Forse finalmente poteva sperare in un nuovo inizio.  
\---

Harry si sentiva leggero, come se all’improvviso avesse perso dieci chili. Provava di nuovo la scarica di adrenalina ed eccitazione dei nuovi inizi, un’energia nervosa gli attraversava tutto il corpo sentiva come se da un momento all’altro potesse uscir fuori dalla sua pelle.  
Non vedeva l’ora di arrivare alla prossima settimana e incontrare di nuovo il ragazzo con gli occhi blu. Si sentiva ridicolo e assurdo, gli aveva parlato a malapena un paio di volte e non sapeva nulla su di lui, eppure non riusciva a non pensarci. Pensava a lui in ogni momento del giorno e poi di nuovo lo rincontrava nei suoi sogni.  
I giorni scorrevano crudeli in questo limbo tra un incontro e l’altro, a lezione non riusciva a concentrarsi e neanche a lavoro, passava tutto il tempo ad aspettare che il telefono si illuminasse mostrandogli la risposta di Louis. Ogni volta che arrivava un nuovo messaggio sentiva una leggera morsa allo stomaco e abbandonava immediatamente ogni cosa stesse facendo per rispondere. Si sentiva bene a parlare con Louis, lo faceva ridere e stava ad ascoltarlo mentre parlava a ruota libera di qualsiasi cosa. Era un confidente perfetto per lui, Harry adorava perdersi nei meandri della sua fantasia e adorava parlare delle cose che gli piacevano. Louis lo ascoltava pazientemente, lo incoraggiava e poi dava pacatamente il suo parere. Non si era mai trovato così bene a parlare e a condividere con una persona. Moriva dalla voglia di rivederlo, di sentirlo ridere e anche di baciarlo di nuovo.  
Quella mattina a lezione aveva scritto giusto un paio di parole sul suo quaderno e poi aveva perso completamente la concentrazione e si era messo a contemplare la visuale fuori dalla finestra per almeno mezz’ora, poi aveva deciso che ne aveva avuto abbastanza e uscì di soppiatto dall’aula senza farsi notare.   
Fuori dal cupo edificio di mattoni il sole splendeva alto nel cielo, si prospettava una giornata serena, il cielo era terso e sgombro senza neanche una nuvola a macchiare l’azzurro vivido. Prese a camminare senza una vera e propria meta, non voleva tornare già a casa, voleva camminare un po’ per schiarirsi le idee e prendere un po’ d’aria fresca. Mancavano a malapena 48 ore al prossimo incontro. Contava ogni minuto, il tempo gli sembrava scorrere contemporaneamente sia troppo lentamente sia troppo velocemente. Voleva disperatamente arrivare a venerdì ma contemporaneamente era spaventato, aveva paura di correre troppo. Era sempre stato troppo esuberante e impulsivo, si gettava a capofitto nelle cose bruciando le tappe e poi rimaneva scottato. E Louis era sicuramente riservato e discreto, fuori al locale era scattato come un animale spaventato. Non sapeva neanche se fosse dichiarato o meno, ma Harry era sicuro di no. Questo vuol dire che doveva andarci con i piedi di piombo e usare molta più cautela di quanto avrebbe voluto. Inoltre, non sapeva neanche come arrivarci a questa città, né come arrivare poi allo stadio, probabilmente era qualcosa a cui doveva iniziare seriamente a pensare.  
Camminava continuando a riflettere e arrovellarsi sulla questione senza nemmeno rendersi conto di dove stava andando. Ormai si trovava dalla parte opposta del campus, c’era un grande spazio verde con dei tavoli di legno con le panche. Nonostante fosse pieno inverno almeno un paio erano occupati da gruppi di studenti, che parlavano chiassosamente tra loro. In un tavolo un po’ più appartato più lontano dall’austero edificio dell’università, Harry intravide quella che gli sembrò essere l’amica di Louis, istintivamente si avvicinò per accertarsi meglio, forse almeno parte dei suoi problemi potevano risolversi. Stava seduta sulla panca con le gambe raccolte sotto il mento, stava sfogliando senza alcun interesse un libro che sembrava vecchissimo e che teneva adagiato sul tavolo di fronte a lei. Le andò incontro in modo deciso, senza pensarci, scavalcò la panca e poi si sedette pesantemente.  
“Credo che sia il momento di diventare amici io e te, non pensi?” chiese a bruciapelo senza neanche salutare.  
La ragazza sussultò lievemente spaventata, non si era evidentemente resa conto di Harry fino a quando non le si era seduto davanti. “Oh wow, okay, ciao anche a te” rispose dopo essersi ricomposta.  
Le sorrise in modo fintamente esagerato e poi ricambiò il saluto accompagnando le parole con il gesto della mano. Le si avvicinò ancora di più mettendo i gomiti sul tavolo e poggiando la faccia sui palmi aperti delle mani: “quindi? Diventiamo amici?”, le disse continuando a sorridere.  
La ragazza si sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie e poi chiuse il volume che continuava a tenere di fronte, tutto continuando ostinatamente a non mantenere il contatto visivo con Harry. Dopo aver riposto il volume nello zaino che teneva adagiato sul fianco alzò lo sguardo e rispose lentamente: “vuoi diventare mio amico? Senza assolutamente nessun fine dietro, immagino?”.  
Scrollò le spalle e assunse un’espressione comicamente offesa, “non ho bisogno di nessun passaggio per nessuna partita di calcio, che cosa stai insinuando?”.  
Eleanor rise leggermente ravviandosi nuovamente i capelli, “ah è questo che stai cercando? Non ti preoccupare posso portarti io, fatti trovare alla stazione verso le quattro e mezza, il biglietto puoi prenderlo direttamente lì” rispose con nonchalance. “Louis ti ha invitato alla partita?” aggiunse poi in tono neutro, senza nessuna inclinazione.  
“Più o meno, è complicato” disse “credo di essermi praticamente autoinvitato, in realtà, ma non mi ha detto di no, quindi” concluse stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Fai bene ad inseguirlo, altrimenti non arriverai mai a niente” poi aggiunse addolcendo il tono “è timido e riservato. A volte fin troppo. È seccante quasi. Ma ne vale la pena”. Si alzò, prese lo zaino e se lo caricò sulle spalle. “Ovviamente non dire che te l’ho detto, e sii puntuale venerdì” disse ancora, e senza aspettare una risposta si allontanò.  
Harry la guardò andare via e poi si alzò per incamminarsi fino a casa, almeno un problema l’aveva risolto, pensò distrattamente.  
\---

I giorni scorrevano veloci. Andava agli allenamenti, tornava a casa, stava con sua madre e con sua sorella, guardava la tv e continuava a leggere il libro che aveva rubato senza alcuna remora da casa di Eleanor. Ma soprattutto in ogni secondo del suo tempo scriveva messaggi a Harry. Avevano presto iniziato a scriversi costantemente in ogni momento, dalla mattina appena sveglio fino alla sera quando si addormentava con il telefono sotto il cuscino. E i secondi che passava necessariamente lontano dal telefono gli pesavano sul petto come macigni. Parlavano di tutto, dai programmi della giornata, degli allenamenti, delle lezioni, dei programmi alla televisione, di film, di musica, dei libri che Harry stava leggendo, delle partite. Era anche arrivato a confessare che anche lui suonava, le lezioni che aveva preso per imparare a suonare la chitarra quando all’inizio del liceo aveva avuto (per poche settimane) il sogno di avere una sua band. E Harry gli aveva estorto la promessa di farlo suonare per lui, un giorno.  
Arrivati al venerdì si sentiva più agitato per l’incontro che per la partita. Aveva fatto bene in allenamento, ed era riuscito almeno a tornare nella rosa, ma sarebbe partito dalla panchina con poche chance di giocare veramente se non qualche minuto alla fine. Niente di emozionante. Mentre invece con Harry era diverso. Parlare attraverso il telefono è un conto, ma dal vivo era differente, aveva paura di sbagliare, di non essere abbastanza interessante, abbastanza intelligente, abbastanza brillante. Aveva paura di mostrargli che in realtà era niente, un guscio vuoto e di deluderlo.  
Quella notte non aveva dormito per niente. Aveva sperato di riposare un po’ la mattina prima di andare al campo, ma sua madre lo aveva coinvolto a guardare un programma televisivo con lei e non riusciva a dirle di no. E ora al campo si ritrovava con i nervi a pezzi. Eseguiva meccanicamente gli esercizi di allenamento insieme agli altri ma si sentiva estraniato dal resto del gruppo, come se fosse presente solo con il corpo ma non con la mente. E quando le persone iniziarono a sciamare sugli spalti la tensione aumentò. Si sforzava di non analizzare ogni singolo volto presente e di lanciare solo pochi sguardi distratti, non voleva sembrare disperato, ma si rese conto ben presto che combattere con sé stesso era inutile.   
Lo vide arrivare solamente a ridosso del calcio d’inizio. Indossava di nuovo il solito cappotto lungo con il bavero alzato che portava sia alla stazione che al loro incontro al bar, i capelli erano scompigliati dal vento e il volto leggermente arrossato dal freddo. Camminava alle spalle di Eleanor, che stava agitando una mano per attirare la sua attenzione. Ebbe a malapena il tempo di ricambiare il saluto prima che l’arbitro richiamò tutti all’ordine per iniziare la partita.  
Seduto dalla panchina non riusciva a vedere gli spalti alle sue spalle, quindi rimase tutto il tempo con la testa affondata nella giacca, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo fisso sul gioco. Stava andando molto male, la squadra non riusciva ad uscire dalla sua metà campo e a fine primo tempo erano già sotto di due gol.  
Il secondo tempo era iniziato da circa dieci minuti quando l’allenatore bruscamente lo spedì a riscaldarsi, apparentemente oggi nonostante tutti i pronostici avrebbe giocato veramente. Scattò in piedi e si sfilò la giacca, improvvisamente estremamente nervoso.  
Iniziò a fare i soliti esercizi, allontanandosi leggermente dalla panchina per avere più spazio. Era totalmente immerso nei suoi pensieri e nelle preoccupazioni quando sentì una voce chiamarlo piano dall’altra parte della balaustra metallica che separava gli spalti dal campo. Si girò e vide Harry poggiato pesantemente contro la balaustra salutarlo agitando lievemente le dita.  
Louis si guardò intorno attento a non attirare troppo l’attenzione prima di avvicinarsi ulteriormente e mettersi a portata d’orecchio.  
“Stai scendendo in campo, quindi” gli disse sorridendogli.  
Rispose senza guardarlo direttamente, continuando a fare gli esercizi: “apparentemente sì. Forse l’allenatore pensa che non possiamo perdere più di così” scrollò le spalle.  
“Mh, potete ribaltarla, la squadra avversaria si sta distendendo. Tu ricorda solo di dedicarmi il gol mi raccomando” rispose facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Louis distolse lo sguardo improvvisamente incerto su come rispondere. Fu salvato dall’impaccio dall’allenatore che gli urlò di smettere di perdere tempo e di entrare in campo.  
Louis entrò bene in partita, desiderava giocare bene, voleva fare una buona impressione. Si sentiva tornato quello di un tempo, di prima che tutto iniziasse ad andare male. Rincorreva ogni pallone, rientrava in fase difensiva e andava in pressing su ogni avversario ma il Portsmouth era nettamente più forte e non riusciva ad entrare in area di rigore.  
Il tempo passava e la tensione del gioco aumentava vertiginosamente. All’improvviso mentre Louis scalava sulla fascia nel corso dell’ennesimo contropiede fu messo giù duramente dal difensore avversario, l’arbitro estrasse il cartellino e assegnò la punizione al Doncaster. Non era proprio a ridosso dell’area di rigore, ma abbastanza vicino da poter andare a rete, poteva riuscirci. Fece cenno al compagno che stava arrivando, avrebbe battuto lui il calcio piazzato e avrebbe tirato in porta. Tirò un lungo respiro profondo, il tempo sembrava fermo e ogni rumore era sparito, si sentiva come sospeso in un limbo dove non esisteva altro che il pallone e il rettangolo bianco della porta. Prese la rincorsa e calciò freddamente, mirando all’incrocio dei pali, guardò il pallone attraversare con una parabola l’intera area di rigore, poi abbassarsi e affondare in porta sfiorando appena i guantoni del portiere.   
Non aveva neanche realizzato, sentì solo lo stadio esplodere e il secondo dopo i suoi compagni lo stavano abbracciando. Quando l’arbitro richiamò all’ordine per far riprendere il gioco si divincolò dalla stretta dei compagni e fece vagare lo sguardo sul pubblico. Individuò subito Harry, era in piedi e lo stava guardando, accennò un inchino comicamente esagerato e poi lo guardò ridere prima di rientrare a centrocampo e riprendere a giocare.  
La partita dal gol in poi cambiò totalmente registro, riuscì a fare l’assist per la rete del 2 a 2 e poi segnarono di nuovo su calcio d’angolo ribaltando totalmente il risultato. L’aria era carica di entusiasmo e tutti erano esaltati, avevano finalmente vinto la prima partita importante della stagione. Louis in particolare si sentiva febbricitante ed elettrizzato, era riuscito a riprendersi il posto in squadra, aveva segnato e ora Harry lo stava aspettando.  
Quando si ritirò nello spogliatoio la squadra stava già uscendo, l’allenatore lo aveva fermato per fargli i complimenti per la partita e gli aveva garantito un nuovo posto in squadra da titolare se avesse continuato su quella china. Assicurò a tutti che li avrebbe raggiunti poi al pub e li vide sfilare via mentre continuavano a cantare cori da stadio.   
Stava iniziando a togliersi la divisa quando sentì di nuovo la porta dello spogliatoio cigolare, girò la testa aspettandosi di trovare qualche suo compagno di squadra e invece si ritrovò davanti Harry e si bloccò immediatamente.  
“Oh che ci fai qui?” disse rimettendo le braccia nelle maniche della maglietta.  
“Tranquillo, non devi rivestirti per me” gli rispose Harry avvicinandosi.  
Louis lo ignorò e tirò giù la maglia, sentiva il calore salirgli dal collo al viso, “non penso che tu possa restare qui” mugugnò a mezza voce.  
Harry ormai era vicinissimo, poteva sentire l’odore della sua colonia. Incrociò le spalle e si appoggiò contro la parete, “forse, ma non è un vero stadio e non ci sono delle vere guardie. Ma se vuoi vado via”, lo guardava sorridendo.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sugli scarpini, “uh credo che, uh, possiamo vederci dopo, quando ho fatto, non ci metterò molto” farfugliava le parole come durante le interrogazioni di matematica.   
Harry ignorò completamente il suo discorso, come se non avesse detto nulla, “hai giocato bene sai. E hai segnato, su punizione, come avevo detto io. Credo che tu mi debba delle scuse per non avermi creduto e una ricompensa magari” disse le ultime parole quasi bisbigliando, accorciando ulteriormente le distanze tra loro.  
Lo sguardo di Louis scese dagli occhi fino a fermarsi sulle labbra appena dischiuse, erano morbide e calde, aveva ancora marchiato a fuoco nella mente quello che aveva provato quando lo aveva baciato in stazione. Voleva disperatamente azzerare le distanze e baciarlo fino a perdersi, affondare le dita nei capelli bruni e sentire la sensazione del suo corpo caldo premuto contro il suo. Ma invece si ritrasse al contatto e distolse lo sguardo.  
Anche Harry si ritirò e sbuffò sonoramente, sembrava irritato e seccato.  
“Che c’è?” mormorò Louis aggrottando le sopracciglia.   
“Come che c’è? Sei scemo?” scattò Harry.  
Scrollò le spalle e non rispose, ostinato a non stabilire un contatto visivo.  
L’altro ragazzo sbuffò di nuovo, “se non sei interessato, puoi dirmelo, invece di farmi girare a vuoto come un idiota. Pensavo di piacerti, ma se non c’è niente” si strinse leggermente nelle spalle prima di concludere il discorso “non c’è problema, ci salutiamo qui”.  
Non riusciva a formulare un pensiero sensato, ovviamente gli piaceva ma non sapeva come rispondere. I pensieri gli si stavano accavallando in testa, si sentiva disorientato e disperato. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e lasciò un lungo respiro, ma non disse una parola.  
Harry sospirò affranto e gli girò le spalle dirigendosi in direzione della porta.  
Fu assalito da un moto di panico, allungò la mano e lo afferrò per il braccio. Il tessuto del cappotto era morbido sotto le dita. Senza pensare un istante a quello che stava facendo lo attirò a sé, mimando quello che Harry aveva fatto in stazione e poi fece scontrare le loro labbra.   
Sentì Harry sussultare leggermente per la sorpresa ma poi si abbandonò completamente alla presa forte delle sue braccia che ora lo cingevano in vita scivolando tra i vestiti e la fodera del cappotto aperto. Louis lo stava baciando in modo disordinato e inesperto, ma mettendoci tutto sé stesso, si sentiva stordito e vivo, il sangue gli scorreva rapidissimo nelle vene. Sentiva le mani di Harry afferrarlo ai lati del volto, le dita che passavano velocemente sul profilo della mascella fino a incastrarsi nei nodi dei suoi capelli tirandolo ancora più vicino. Sentiva i polmoni bruciare, doveva staccarsi e riprendere ossigeno ma non aveva intenzione di farlo, non aveva mai provato niente del genere in tutta la sua vita. Alla fine, fu Harry a staccarsi, la sua bocca lasciò quella di Louis e scese lungo il collo, sentì la pressione calda e umida delle labbra all’angolo della mascella e poi sulla gola, improvvisamente le gambe erano diventate molli, emise un basso gemito e afferrò i capelli dietro la nuca di Harry affondando il suo viso contro il collo. L’istante dopo si stavano baciando di nuovo, in modo più caotico e scomposto, sentiva le mani di Harry scivolare sotto la sua maglietta e accarezzargli un modo frenetico il petto, lo stomaco e la schiena. Il contatto freddo del metallo dei suoi anelli strideva con il caldo delle dita, sentiva che stava perdendo il controllo, non si era reso conto neanche di star spingendo Harry fino a quando non arrivarono a colpire il muro dello spogliatoio. Continuarono così per quelle che a Louis sembravano ore, labbra, lingua e denti che continuavano a scontrarsi in modo incontrollato mentre le loro mani vagavano toccando ogni lembo di pelle lasciato scoperto dai vestiti.  
Alla fine, Harry interruppe di nuovo il bacio: “non qui, non così” disse con una voce bassa e ruvida, la fronte attaccata a quella di Louis. Gli poggiò nuovamente le labbra sulle sue in un rapido bacio e poi si ritirò, “fai la doccia, ti aspetto fuori e continuiamo il discorso”. Fece l’occhiolino e scomparì dietro la pesante porta di metallo dello spogliatoio.  
Louis crollò pesantemente a sedere sulla panchina, aveva il fiatone e il cuore gli batteva così forte nel petto che poteva sentirlo rimbombare. Si sentiva ancora stordito e leggermente incredulo ma soprattutto si sentiva felice e contento, come non lo era mai stato prima forse e scoppiò a ridere.


	9. Capitolo IX

Harry si incamminò pigramente nel buio corridoio che collegava lo spogliatoio all’esterno dello stadio, le mani affondate nelle tasche e con un sorriso stupidamente esagerato stampato in faccia. Quando uscì dall’edificio ormai la folla si era diradata, rimanevano dei piccoli capannelli di persone sparsi nel parcheggio. Alla luce fredda dei lampioni avvistò solo Eleanor, poggiata contro il corrimano, che parlava con due figure di spalle. Era incerto se avvicinarsi o meno, uscì lentamente dal cancello e si fermò un poco in disparte.

“Ehi, tu” sentì Eleanor chiamarlo, si voltò e vide fargli un gesto con la mano per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi. Si avvicinò circospetto, mani ancora strette nelle tasche, la temperatura era scesa velocemente e Harry stava gelando nel cappotto. Le due figure anonime si rivelarono essere una ragazza con degli appariscenti capelli biondissimi, quasi bianchi, e una donna leggermente più bassa con dei lunghi capelli mori.

“Hai visto Louis? Ci sta mettendo una vita” chiese Eleanor guardandolo con uno stupido sorriso sarcastico.

“No, affatto, forse è ancora nello spogliatoio” mentì Harry stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Certo, immagino” rispose la ragazza con lo stesso tono beffardo di prima, “comunque loro sono Johannah e Lottie, rispettivamente la madre e la sorella di Louis” aggiunse indicando le due donne con cui stava parlando. Harry allungò la mano per presentarsi sfoderando il suo sorriso migliore, ecco una cosa che non si aspettava minimamente.

“Pensavo di conoscere tutti gli amici di Louis, tu sei nuovo” gli disse la donna mora con un tono gentile.

“Effettivamente sono nuovo” rispose Harry sorridendogli. “Ci siamo conosciuti a Manchester” aggiunse Eleanor.

“E sei venuto fin qui per vedere la partita? Molto carino da parte tua” il suo tono era cordiale e gentile, mentre invece la ragazza bionda lo guardava con sospetto, braccia conserte contro il petto e sguardo fisso su di lui.

Non ebbe tempo di rispondere nulla, la ragazza richiamò l’attenzione della madre con un gesto impaziente. La donna distolse lo sguardo da Harry e si rivolse ad Eleanor aggiungendo “credo proprio di dover andare via ora, si sta facendo tardi. Di’ a Louis che è stato bravissimo e che lo aspettiamo a casa, va bene?”.

“Certo, nessun problema” la rassicurò la ragazza, poi si salutarono. Harry le vide salire su una vecchia auto grigio chiaro e sparire dietro la curva della strada.

“Allora, veramente, dov’è l’altro idiota?” chiese Eleanor rivolgendo la sua attenzione completamente ad Harry ora.

“Magari non lo so veramente” si girò verso di lei e le sorrise ironicamente.

Eleanor gli rivolse uno sguardo di rimprovero e poi aggiunse: “certo come no, sistemati i capelli”.

Harry arrossì lievemente e si passò le dita tra i capelli spettinati cercando di darsi una sistemata come meglio poteva.

Su di loro stava scendendo un cupo silenzio, Harry iniziava a sentirsi a disagio, maledisse mentalmente Louis che ci stava mettendo tutto questo tempo. In lontananza si sentivano ancora dei cori da stadio urlati in modo sguaiato, “qualcuno sta ancora festeggiando, eh” disse rimarcando l’ovvio senza sapere bene cosa dire.

Eleanor si strinse nelle spalle “non capita spesso di vincere qui, probabilmente andranno avanti per tutta la notte”.

“A me sembra che hanno giocato bene” ribatté Harry per cercare di avviare una conversazione.

“Louis ha giocato bene, era...” gesticolò enfaticamente con la mano in cerca della parola specifica “...diciamo, motivato, a fare bella figura oggi. Però sì ha giocato bene, sembrava tornato quello di un tempo”.

Harry aggrottò la fronte e poi chiese incapace di trattenere oltre la curiosità “perché che gli è successo?”

Eleanor sospirò, guardò rapidamente l’uscita dello stadio e poi di nuovo Harry, “forse non sta a me dirtelo” sentenziò, ma poi continuò a parlare: “un paio di anni fa, eravamo ancora al liceo ma Louis giocava già. Al tempo la squadra ingranava, e Louis segnava in continuazione, tutti dicevano che era una vera e propria promessa e che presto l’avrebbero contattato le migliori squadre per metterlo sotto contratto. C’era questa partita molto importante, contro non ricordo neanche più chi, e tutti sapevano che tra il pubblico c’erano gli osservatori della Premier league. Ma non hanno osservato granché, prima ancora della fine del primo tempo un difensore avversario fece un bruttissimo intervento e gli prese in pieno la caviglia” prese un’altra breve pausa “e niente, non ha potuto giocare per il resto del campionato, e nessuna grande squadra l’ha chiamato, né allora né dopo. Anche perché da quando è tornato dall’infortunio gioca pigramente, si trascina in campo senza energie ed è anche diventato gradualmente sempre più cupo fuori. Secondo me pensa di aver perduto la sua grande occasione” scrollò le spalle per chiudere il discorso.

“Ma ha solo una ventina d’anni, non ha senso” rispose Harry abbassando il tono, sentiva il cuore stringersi nel petto.

“Lo so, è quello che gli dicono tutti, però...” scosse rapidamente la testa non concludendo la frase. Dopo un po’ aggiunse “non dirgli che te l’ho detto, ti prego”.

Harry non rispose e fece il gesto di serrarsi le labbra e non aggiunse altro. Tornò a scendere una pesante cortina di silenzio interrotta solo dopo un po’ dal rumore di passi provenienti dal tunnel dell’entrata, si voltarono all’unisono e videro Louis camminare verso di loro, la giacca chiusa fino al mento e il borsone a tracollo.

“Ciao superstar” lo salutò Eleanor, poi gli buttò le braccia al collo e gli stampò un forte bacio con lo schiocco sulla guancia. Vide Louis ridere leggermente prima di divincolarsi dalla stretta della ragazza.

“Allora, dov’è che andiamo ora?” chiese Harry facendo oscillare il suo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.

“Beh, non so in realtà” rispose Louis, lo vide grattarsi la nuca distrattamente e poi rivolgere il suo sguardo ad Eleanor in una silenziosa richiesta d’aiuto. Ma neanche lei sembrava avere idee al riguardo.

“È la vostra città, non sapete dove andare?” chiese Harry leggermente incredulo.

“Beh, non c’è molto di solito. E non usciamo quasi mai in realtà”, ammise Eleanor, “possiamo provare il pub, dove c’è il resto della squadra. Magari ti riconoscono e ci offrono da bere, così tutta questa storia del calciatore finalmente prende dei risvolti positivi anche per me”.

Louis sbuffò ma sembrava divertito, “hai portato la macchina?”, le chiese, “altrimenti devo passare da casa a lasciare il borsone non posso camminare così”.

“Per tua fortuna sì. Ma è dall’altra parte del parcheggio. Andiamo” disse e poi fece un gesto della testa per indicare la direzione da seguire e si incamminarono insieme, sotto la luce azzurra dei lampioni.

\---

L’aria del pub era calda e carica dell’odore acre e forte della birra. Louis non ricordava di aver mai visto così tanta gente nel locale, per parlare tra di loro dovevano quasi urlarsi addosso per superare il frastuono. Praticamente tutti i tavoli erano occupati, c’erano gli altri ragazzi della squadra, i tifosi e letteralmente quasi tutto il resto del paese, si stava chiedendo se fosse stata veramente una buona idea portare lì Harry dal secondo stesso in cui avevano messo piede dentro.

Ma man mano che beveva e che la serata andava avanti meno gli sembravano importanti le paranoie che si era fatto. Come previsto da Eleanor era stato subito riconosciuto, avevano iniziato a offrirgli da bere e la birra iniziò a scorrere a fiumi. Avevano preso posto vicino ai tavoli della squadra, in un piccolo tavolino nell’angolo del locale. Il posto probabilmente era pensato per due, infatti erano seduti praticamente appiccicati con le gambe che si scontravano sotto il tavolo. Era seduto così vicino ad Harry che riusciva a percepire il calore emanato dal suo corpo. Si sentiva decisamente a disagio, ma anche frustrato, avrebbe voluto mettergli il braccio dietro le spalle, attirarlo ancora più vicino a sé, riavviargli i capelli che gli scivolavano davanti agli occhi e baciarlo ancora. Ma non poteva fare niente di tutto questo, non davanti a tutta questa gente almeno.

Si limitarono a parlare e a scherzare, alla fine anche Eleanor si ammorbidì e prese a scherzare con loro più fittamente. Raramente Louis si era sentito meglio, seduto tra Harry e la sua migliore amica a ridere, a bere e a parlare di qualunque cosa venisse loro in mente. Poteva decisamente abituarsi a tutto questo, avrebbe pagato con il sangue per rendere serate come questa la sua routine.

Restarono seduti nel locale fino all’ora di chiusura, alla fine il proprietario fu praticamente costretto a farli uscire. Fuori la temperatura era scesa ulteriormente e la strada iniziava a gelare, i finestrini delle macchine erano bianchi completamente ricoperti di brina. Era difficile guidare anche in condizioni normali, dopo aver bevuto così tanto era sicuramente impossibile.

“Dobbiamo lasciare la macchina qui e avviarci a piedi” disse Eleanor, strascicando un po’ la voce per via dell’alcol e della stanchezza.

“Oh è una così bella sera che possiamo tranquillamente camminare” rispose ironicamente Louis stringendosi il più possibile nel pesante giaccone.

“Ma io dovrei prendere un treno, facciamo in tempo così?” rispose Harry, il freddo gli aveva già arrossato il viso e la punta delle orecchie.

“Avevo completamente rimosso questa cosa, credo che tu il treno l’abbia già perso da ore” rispose la ragazza scoppiando poi a ridere in modo incontrollato. Anche Louis prese a ridere dapprima in modo leggero e poi più forte dopo aver visto la faccia di Harry aggrottarsi e poi impallidire.

“E quindi io che cosa faccio?” rispose sempre il ragazzo alto facendo scorrere lo sguardo tra i due.

“Possiamo ospitarti noi, o meglio, ti ospita lui, visto che sei un suo ospite” rispose Eleanor trattenendo a stento una risata e poi guardò Louis in modo eloquente, che ricambiò con uno sguardo furente. Allora scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, come se fosse un enorme scherzo che nessuno oltre lei riusciva a cogliere.

“Posso?”, chiese Harry con un fil di voce, mani insaccate nel cappotto ed un’espressione affranta sul viso, “non voglio dare fastidio” aggiunse con un tono ancora più basso.

“Ma certo, un modo lo troviamo, non ti lascio dormire su una panchina nel parco” rispose Louis, probabilmente domani mattina si sarebbe pentito amaramente di questa decisione, ma che altro poteva fare?

Camminarono faticosamente attraversando le strade ghiacciate, continuando a scherzare e parlare tra loro. Eleanor continuava a ridere in modo esagerato per qualsiasi cosa e a slittare sul ghiaccio, alla fine si aggrappò pesantemente a Louis e ad Harry, camminando tra di loro tenendoli sottobraccio. Arrivarono al loro quartiere impiegando circa il triplo del tempo necessario normalmente, salutarono la ragazza accompagnandola fino al portone, Louis la guardò scomparire dietro il legno massiccio della porta con un leggero senso di apprensione, era così instabile che aveva dovuto aiutarla anche ad infilare la chiave nella serratura.

Non che lui si sentisse meglio. La fatica della partita lo aveva colpito come un pugno allo stomaco ora che la scarica di adrenalina si era sopita, e l’alcol non aveva certo aiutato. Voleva solamente buttarsi sul letto e dormire per 24 ore di seguito.

Distolse lo sguardo dal portone chiuso, scese i pochi gradini che lo separavano dal marciapiede e alzò lo sguardo verso Harry scoprendo che lo stava già fissando. Il verde dei suoi occhi era diventato ancora più liquido e chiaro ma sembrava brillare nonostante la scarsa luminosità. Lo guardava sorridendogli leggermente, Louis ricambiò offrendogli sorriso più dolce che poteva fare, poi gli poggiò leggermente una mano sul cappotto, sopra la spalla e aggiunse in tono basso: “andiamo ti porto a casa”.

\---

Un filo di luce filtrava dalla serranda chiusa tagliando la stanza e ferendo gli occhi di Harry. Si svegliò lentamente, per una ventina di minuti abbondanti non riuscì a ricordare dove fosse finito. Sentiva la testa pulsare leggermente a partire dalle tempie, ma non si sentiva male come si sarebbe aspettato. Dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra doveva essere ormai giorno inoltrato ma non aveva idea di che ora fosse.

Lasciò vagare pigramente lo sguardo nella stanza. Da quello che riusciva ad inquadrare era un caos ancora più confuso della sua stanza a Manchester. Il comodino che aveva a fianco era relativamente sgombro, solamente il suo telefono e un libro con il dorso rovesciato, ma il resto della stanza era disseminato di vestiti smessi o di tazze vuote. Sulla parete accanto al piccolo armadio di legno scuro c’era un poster con una squadra di calcio che non riusciva a identificare e poco sopra il gagliardetto del Manchester United. Mentre invece dietro la porta vedeva un altro poster, gli Oasis stavolta. Sorrise pensando che la stanza era esattamente come si aspettava fosse.

Voleva muoversi e tirarsi a sedere, ma era saldamente stretto nella presa di Louis. Un braccio gli cingeva pesantemente la vita con la mano tatuata che stringeva un lembo della sua maglietta, e l’altro era piegato sotto la sua testa a fargli da cuscino. Stava bene così, avvolto nelle pesanti coperte azzurre, cullato nelle braccia dell’altro e il suo respiro caldo contro il collo. Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo e si strinse di più contro il corpo di Louis attirandolo ancora di più contro di sé e mettendo la sua mano sopra quella dell’altro ragazzo.

Respirò profondamente contro il cuscino, riempiendosi i polmoni del suo odore, sapeva di buono, di bucato e di sapone, ma anche qualcosa di più profondo una nota che non sapeva identificare ma che già gli sembrava così familiare, come se avesse passato tutta la sua vita con lui.

Forse si era agitato un po’ troppo, perché sentì Louis lamentarsi, muoversi e poi allentare la presa sul suo corpo. Harry girò piano su sé stesso per poterlo guardare meglio. Ora era disteso sulla schiena, con il volto diretto al soffitto, aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, poteva vedere le sue lunghissime ciglia diventare dorate alla luce gialla del mattino.

“Buongiorno”, gli disse avvicinandosi lentamente cingendogli la vita con il braccio e poi gli posò un leggero bacio sulla guancia, assaporando la sensazione ruvida della barba sulle sue labbra.

“Buongiorno”, mugugnò Louis in risposta, “che ore sono?” la sua voce era fioca e arrochita dal sonno.

“Non ne ho idea”, rispose Harry, “sicuramente è presto rimaniamo a dormire, dai” si rannicchiò ancora di più contro Louis poggiandogli la testa sul petto. Riusciva a sentire il cuore battergli ritmicamente contro la cassa toracica che si alzava e abbassava lentamente al ritmo del suo respiro.

“Mh okay”, rispose Louis affondando la testa nei suoi capelli, con un braccio gli cinse le spalle e con l’altro la mano poggiata sul suo petto, “tanto prima dell’ora di cena non torna nessuno”, aggiunse.

Harry sorrise, “bene, è un sacco di tempo” disse abbassando il tono della voce, “mi vengono in mente un sacco di cose che possiamo fare fino all’ora di cena”. Fece scivolare la mano che teneva poggiata sul petto di Louis lentamente fino a sentire la pelle liscia dell’addome sotto un lembo della maglietta leggermente sollevato. Lo sentì trattenere brevemente il respiro e irrigidirsi leggermente nella sua stretta. Harry si fermò e alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo negli occhi, non riusciva a decifrare la sua espressione, “non dobbiamo fare niente se non vuoi, possiamo aspettare” disse.

“No, no, no”, rispose Louis di scatto mettendosi a sedere, “cioè, nel senso, non è questo il problema”, aggiunse rallentando, “non è che non voglio...io...non...” iniziò a balbettare senza effettivamente concludere il pensiero, vedeva il rossore salirgli sul viso.

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia in un’espressione confusa incerto su cosa stesse realmente succedendo.

Louis sbuffò in modo frustrato, “io non ho mai fatto niente, con nessuno, ecco” disse Louis mentre la pelle del volto e del collo assumeva una serie di tonalità dal rosso al viola.

“Ah”, rispose semplicemente, “quindi vuoi aspettare o...” gesticolò Harry improvvisamente incerto su cosa dire o come affrontare la questione.

“No”, disse di nuovo impaziente troncando il discorso, “affatto, solo che non saprei come, beh, fare?” provò incrinando la voce in un leggero interrogativo.

Harry sbuffò e gli sorrise a mezza bocca, “oh beh, nessun problema, ti insegno io”. Lo attirò a sé tirandolo per il collo della maglietta e fece collidere le loro labbra, le dita strette sul tessuto sottile e fine della t-shirt. Sentì Louis sbilanciarsi sorpreso per una frazione di secondo, poi le sue mani salirono a cingergli timidamente la vita e rispose positivamente al suo tocco ricambiando il bacio.

Questo bacio era decisamente più controllato di quello frenetico e convulso che si erano scambiati nello spogliatoio, lì c’era l’urgenza, la rabbia e la frustrazione che si erano accumulate nel tempo. Ma ora era diverso, Harry lo stava baciando in modo dolce e gentile facendo valere la sua esperienza e tenendo a freno l’irrequietezza di Louis.

Le mani abbandonarono la presa sulla maglietta stropicciata e salirono lentamente ad accarezzare il viso di Louis, percepiva sotto le dita la ruvidezza della barba e il contrasto con la delicatezza della pelle. Sentì il corpo forte e agile del ragazzo tendersi contro il proprio, ricambiando il bacio con tutto l’entusiasmo e la passione che poteva. Harry lo spinse all’indietro, facendo urtare leggermente la sua schiena contro la testata del letto e gli salì addosso a cavalcioni, questa volta ci sarebbe andato con calma e avrebbe mantenuto il controllo della situazione. Louis non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere e lui era disposto a dargli tutto quello che poteva, e l’avrebbe fatto in modo calmo e pacato, senza rovinare nulla con l’impazienza.

Sentì di nuovo il corpo di Louis irrigidirsi sotto di lui, poi gli posò le mani lungo le cosce e risalì lentamente sui fianchi, ogni suo gesto era incerto quasi goffo, e ad ogni gesto Harry sentiva una fitta all’altezza del petto.

Si sistemò meglio, ora lo sovrastava completamente abbassò lo sguardo e vide che Louis lo stava già guardando con un’espressione terribilmente seria quasi solenne, gli occhi azzurri avevano assunto una tonalità più scura come il mare in tempesta. Harry gli sorrise dolcemente e accarezzò nuovamente la pelle calda della guancia prima di riprendere a baciarlo con lo stesso trasporto di prima.

Sentiva in bocca il suo sapore, era dolce e delicato, come lo zucchero bruciato e in qualche modo già terribilmente familiare. La presa sui suoi fianchi aumentò di intensità e poi sentì le mani calde del ragazzo salire sopra il maglione, esplorando la pelle nuda della schiena e dell’addome. Sentì un brivido salirgli lungo la spina dorsale e inarcò la schiena sospirando leggermente contro le sue labbra.

Louis lo prese come un incentivo e continuò a far vagare le mani sotto la spessa lana del maglione mentre le dita di Harry si perdevano nei suoi capelli, arruffandoli ancora di più.

Si staccò dalle sue labbra per riprendere ossigeno. E sentì subito la sensazione morbida e umida delle labbra di Louis scendere a lasciargli una scia di baci leggeri e timidi, partendo dal tessuto morbido sotto l’orecchio e arrivando fino all’incavo del collo. Harry lasciò andare un altro gemito sordo e iniziò a muovere lentamente il suo corpo contro quello dell’altro ragazzo.

Louis rispose esalando un basso suono gutturale e si tese ancora di più per premere il suo corpo contro il suo e aumentare la frizione. Gli alzò timidamente il maglione, come se avesse paura di vedersi rifiutato, ma Harry inarcò la schiena e lasciò scivolare via il pesante indumento che poi fece cadere con un gesto distratto e lento sul pavimento.

Vide Louis abbassare lo sguardo sul suo corpo e poi lo sentì trattenere il respiro, iniziò ad accarezzare lentamente la pelle diafana dell’addome e salire verso l’alto. Sentiva le sue dita tremare contro di lui, il cuore di Harry quasi si spezzò nel suo petto.

Riprese a baciarlo con molta più foga di prima, mordendogli le labbra, il profilo della mascella e poi la carne morbida del collo con lo scopo di lasciargli un marchio sulla pelle chiara.

Louis protestò pesantemente e gli afferrò con forza i capelli dietro la nuca spingendogli la testa in alto per ottenere un altro bacio. Il movimento del suo corpo diventò più erratico e convulso, il sangue gli stava bruciando nelle vene, i jeans cominciavano a stargli decisamente più stretti.

Si staccò dal bacio e tirò la maglietta di Louis sopra la sua testa, tutti i suoi sforzi per controllarsi stavano venendo drammaticamente meno. Fece vagare le sue mani sul corpo del ragazzo sotto di lui, la sua pelle era calda, delicata ed estremamente sensibile al tocco di Harry che stava facendo scorrere le dita sempre più giù fino a toccare il tessuto ruvido dei jeans.

Si staccò dalle labbra di Louis e scese sempre più giù, lungo il collo, poi il petto, poi lo stomaco. Fece scorrere leggermente la lingua sul solco degli addominali, il ragazzo rispose con un suono molto simile ad un singhiozzo e gli affondò le mani nei capelli.

Harry continuò a scendere sbottonandogli lentamente i pantaloni e facendoli scendere lungo le gambe, poi con la stessa destrezza fece scivolare via anche i boxer lasciando l’altro ragazzo completamente nudo e vulnerabile alla sua mercè.

Sentiva Louis ansimare pesantemente ormai, guardò verso l’alto e vide che lo stava osservando, le pupille estremamente dilatate non c’era quasi più l’azzurro nei suoi occhi e la bocca leggermente socchiusa in un’espressione a metà tra l’estatico e l’attesa.

Scese di nuovo verso il basso e poggiò le labbra sull’erezione dell’altro ragazzo. Iniziò a muoversi dapprima lentamente e poi sempre più velocemente con la stretta di Louis sui suoi capelli che diventava sempre più solida e forte. Poi lo sentì emettere un gemito sordo e strozzato che assomigliava al suo nome, Louis tentò di allontanargli la testa ma Harry lo ignorò e rimase fermo sul posto, assaporando in bocca la sensazione calda e salata.

Risalì e fu subito catturato in un altro bacio, denso di gratitudine, entusiasmo, affetto e altri sentimenti non detti. Lasciò che Louis lo baciasse con tutto l’entusiasmo e la passione che poteva metterci. Quando si staccarono per riprendere aria Harry gli si stese al fianco, una mano poggiata contro il petto che si alzava e si abbassava ancora a ritmi velocissimi come quello di un colibrì.

“Non so cosa preveda il galateo in questi casi, dovrei ricambiare o qualcosa del genere?” chiese infine Louis ironizzando.

Harry scoppiò a ridere in modo forte e incontrollato e sentì Louis ricambiare ascoltando dal suo petto il rumore cavernoso della risata. “Non preoccuparti per me, sono a posto così”.

“Sicuro?”

“Sicurissimo. Tranquillo, avrai altre occasioni” rispose sorridendogli.

Stettero così per tutto il resto della mattinata a scherzare e a parlare tra di loro, intervallando le discussioni con delle intense sessioni di baci. Harry non si era mai sentito meglio in vita sua.


	10. Capitolo X

Louis sentiva il rumore dell’acqua della doccia scorrere attraverso la porta del bagno. Era ancora steso sul letto, mezzo svestito ed esausto ma felice e soddisfatto. Aveva voglia di cantare e ballare come se fosse in una commedia romantica, ma si limitava a guardare il soffitto con un sorriso stupido stampato in faccia.

“Che asciugamani posso usare?” disse improvvisamente una voce bassa proveniente dalla stanza accanto.

“Uh, nessuno, penso, ora te ne prendo di puliti aspetta” urlò in risposta e poi si precipitò a raggiungerlo, prese degli asciugamani bianchi e li porse alla mano che si tendeva fuori dalla tenda della doccia.

“Grazie” rispose Harry sporgendosi e schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Figurati”, borbottò in risposta arrossendo di nuovo alla vista del suo corpo nudo e distogliendo lo sguardo. Ormai era ridicolo arrossire per una cosa così semplice, ma non poteva impedirlo.

Sentì Harry ridacchiare compiaciuto per la sua reazione. Poi aggiunse: “sai che ore sono? Sto morendo di fame”.

“Circa l’una e mezza. Ho visto prima. Ma prima di mangiare vorrei fare una doccia anche io” rispose passandosi pesantemente una mano sui capelli e contemplando il suo riflesso nello specchio, era un disastro.

“Posso andare io a preparare qualcosa, se mi dai il permesso” disse sorridendo mentre si frizionava i capelli con uno degli asciugamani che gli aveva passato prima.

Louis fece un’espressione leggermente sorpresa ma rispose “certo, nessun problema, la cucina è a sinistra dell’ingresso. Chiedi se ti serve qualcosa”.

Gli lasciò un rapido bacio sulle labbra, leggero come una carezza, e poi scomparì chiudendosi dietro la porta del bagno.

Louis si sfilò via il resto dei vestiti ed entrò pigramente nella doccia. Fece scorrere l’acqua calda sulle spalle, sciogliendo tutta la tensione che non sapeva di aver accumulato lavando via la stanchezza e il sonno che sentiva premergli il cervello. Quando uscì si sentiva rinato e rilassato come non lo era mai stato prima, si mise addosso i primi vestiti puliti che trovò in camera e poi attraversò il corridoio per vedere come se la stava cavando Harry in cucina.

Fu accolto da un buon odore, di dolce e di zucchero. Il ragazzo era girato di spalle rivolto verso i fornelli, il maglione gli avvolgeva strettamente le ampie spalle leggermente curvate in avanti. Era veramente il ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto, non riusciva ancora a crederci che effettivamente tra tutte le persone che poteva avere ha scelto proprio lui.

“Che stai facendo?”, gli chiese avvicinandosi cercando di spiare da sopra le sue spalle cosa stesse facendo, “posso aiutarti?”.

“No, tranquillo, ho finito”, rispose chiudendo il gas del fornello, “ho fatto i pancake” aggiunse con un sorriso trionfante mettendo un enorme piatto pieno di dolci al centro del tavolo, “ah e avete finito il latte, mi dispiace”.

“Wow, sono impressionato”, disse semplicemente prendendo posto a tavola, “sembrano buoni anche”.

Harry sbuffò sonoramente, “non sembrano, lo sono. Ricordi? Ho lavorato in pasticceria, so cucinare i dolci” rispose, e poi sedette pesantemente sul posto di fronte al suo, “mangia prima che si freddi”.

Si servì un paio di frittelle e poi le condì con una generosa quantità di sciroppo, ignorando le proteste di Harry. “Shhh, zitto, non parlare” gli intimò in modo scherzosamente minaccioso.

“Ma così mi rovini il piatto”, rispose lamentandosi, “oltre che la tua salute”.

Liquidò le proteste con un gesto della mano e aggiunse “non si rovina niente con lo sciroppo, non essere assurdo. E la mia salute sta benissimo”.

“Ne riparleremo, non temere”, disse minacciandolo puntandogli contro la forchetta, “allora come sono?” aggiunse poi.

“Mh, buoni, giuro”, rispose Louis con la bocca ancora piena, “sai anche cucinare, quindi, c’è qualcosa che non sai fare?”.

“Per ora no, sono perfetto, mi dispiace”, rispose alzando le spalle, “sono un ottimo partito, dovresti sbrigarti a mettermi un anello al dito” aggiunse e poi prese un altro morso dal suo piatto.

“Ah, quindi è questo il piano”, rispose scherzando, “stai cercando di incastrarmi vero? Hai pensato: wow, questo bellissimo ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri fa il giocatore di calcio, potrebbe arrivare a guadagnare una barca di soldi, devo proprio costringerlo a farmi sposare” aggiunse mimando il tono basso e lento di Harry. Lo sentì scoppiare a ridere, un suono dolce e musicale che fece sciogliere il cuore di Louis.

“Sì esatto, è proprio questo che sto cercando di fare. Non posso farmi mettere incinta per sbaglio”, disse mimando con le dita le virgolette, “quindi devo attirarti con le mie doti da casalinga. Poi passo a fare anche il bucato”.

Louis rispose emettendo un suono cupo e poi aggiunse: “in realtà ce ne sarebbe bisogno per davvero”. Prese un’enorme forchettata di dolce e lo portò alla bocca.

“Lo so, ci sono stato in camera tua. Hai anche vestiti nell’armadio o sono tutti sparsi sul pavimento?” disse continuando a scherzare tra un boccone e l’altro.

“No, sono tutti sul pavimento, ma è una scelta estetica. Non la capisci perché non ne sai di design, mi dispiace” alzò le spalle come per chiedere scusa e Harry rise un’altra volta.

Continuarono a scherzare tra loro per un po’ mentre continuavano a mangiare i pancake. Louis diceva tutte le cose più stupide che gli venivano in mente solamente per vedere il volto di Harry aprirsi di nuovo in una risata. Le loro gambe intrecciate sotto il legno spesso del tavolo.

“Sai che cosa dovremmo fare?” disse Harry all’improvviso una volta finito di mangiare.

Louis lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio ma non rispose.

“Non quello, cretino”, sbuffò in risposta, “dovresti suonare per me” annunciò con un tono vittorioso.

Stette per un po’ in silenzio, guardandolo con uno sguardo scettico: “ma tu stai scherzando, vero?” disse infine.

“No affatto, me lo avevi promesso non puoi rimangiartelo”, scattò in piedi e poi gli prese il braccio cercando di far alzare anche lui dalla sedia, “dai, per favore, dai, dai” cominciò a supplicarlo.

Louis si mise lentamente in piedi, riluttante, doveva assolutamente evitare di assecondare questa follia, non poteva suonare era scarso anche prima, figuriamoci ora che non toccava la chitarra da letteralmente anni. Ma Harry continuava ad insistere in modo sempre più ostinato e caparbio e non sapeva più come dirgli di no.

“Va bene, va bene, okay”, sbottò infine, “ma ti prego non ridere di me, il mio orgoglio non reggerebbe”.

“Ovvio” rispose solamente.

“No, no. Devi proprio prometterlo, alza la mano e giuralo solennemente” disse guardandolo più seriamente che poteva.

Lo sentì ridere leggermente e poi giurò tracciando con le dita una croce all’altezza del cuore: “prometto che non ti prenderò in giro”.

“Okay, dobbiamo tornare in camera”, disse e poi attraverso nuovamente il corridoio in modo più lento possibile, trascinando i piedi come un bambino che non vuole andare a scuola, il ragazzo alto camminava davanti a lui, e lo tirava per la mano continuando a parlargli entusiasta.

Arrivati in camera Harry prese posto sul letto ancora sfatto, sedendosi a gambe incrociate, ancora lo stesso sorriso trionfante stampato in faccia, mentre lo guardava trepidante. Louis prese la chitarra appoggiata sul fianco dell’armadio e la fece scivolare via dalla custodia morbida, crollò seduto sulla sedia della scrivania e si mise ad accordarla facendo tutto con estrema lentezza con l’intenzione di rimandare fino alla fine il momento di iniziare a suonare per davvero.

“Penso sia accordata ormai, suona” disse in tono gentile. Louis alzò gli occhi dalle corde e lo fissò, lo stava guardando con uno sguardo tenero di silenzioso incitamento.

“Credo tu ti sia fatto delle aspettative troppo alte, chiedo scusa in anticipo. Che canzone vuole Sua Signoria?” chiese mentre con le dita della mano destra tamburellava leggermente la cassa della chitarra.

“Oh non ho richieste, segui il tuo cuore” rispose e poi poggiati i gomiti sulle ginocchia poggiò la testa sui palmi delle mani, guardandolo attentamente.

Louis non ci pensò su a lungo, scelse la canzone di Elvis che aveva sentito cantare ad Harry al locale, gli era rimasta in testa da allora. Cominciò a pizzicare le corde arpeggiando pacatamente una melodia profonda e lenta. Dopo un paio di giri iniziò ad accompagnare la chitarra con la voce, cantando a bassa voce, con un tono controllato e leggero. Cantò per tutto il tempo con lo sguardo fisso sulle sue stesse mani che scivolavano con una destrezza che non pensava di avere ancora sui tasti del manico alternando gli accordi.

Dopo aver finito la canzone il silenzio che riempì la stanza gli sembrava assordante, sentiva le orecchie ovattate come dopo un viaggio in aereo e il sangue gli pompava lentamente come se il tempo fosse rallentato. Alzò lo sguardo incerto e piantò i suoi occhi in quelli di Harry, lo stava fissando ammirato, come un asceta che finalmente arrivato a contemplare il volto di Dio.

Louis sentì una morsa allo stomaco distolse lo sguardo e poggiò la chitarra contro il tavolo.

“È stato, beh, wow, intenso” disse infine Harry, voce roca.

In tutta risposta emise un suono soffocato a metà tra una risata e uno sbuffo, e poi mormorò un grazie.

“No, sono sincero. Sei bravo veramente, è stato bellissimo. Grazie” continuò a dire, si alzò e gli andò incontro con misurata lentezza. Il secondo dopo sentì la sua mano accarezzargli con il dorso la guancia, senza ragionare su quello che stava facendo girò il volto e posò un leggero bacio sulle dita anellate del ragazzo. Le dita di Harry scesero di nuovo lungo il profilo della mascella e il mento e gli fece alzare la testa nella sua direzione, come era successo durante la serata del concerto, quando aveva desiderato baciarlo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo ma aveva preferito ritirarsi come un vigliacco. Ora non aveva più paura di scottarsi ora era sicuro di quello che voleva, si fidava di Harry ed era sicuro che non l’avrebbe ferito. Raccolse il suo suggerimento si alzò dalla sedia e fece scontrare le loro labbra, lo sentì trattenere il respiro leggermente e poi schiudere la bocca per accogliere la lingua calda di Louis.

Il bacio prese fuoco velocemente, come era già successo nello spogliatoio, non sapeva neanche dire come ma erano di nuovo distesi sul letto, e stava spingendo contro il materasso il ragazzo alto, che lungi dal lamentarsi l’aveva afferrato per il collo della felpa e lo tirava a sé con foga.

Sollevò il maglione e assaporò di nuovo la sensazione della pelle calda e delicata sotto il suo tocco. Harry si mosse leggermente sotto di lui mettendosi più comodo e circondandogli la vita con le sue gambe in modo da far aderire i loro corpi completamente. Louis sentì di nuovo di aver perso completamente il controllo, non esisteva più nulla all’infuori di questo, le mani di Harry nei suoi capelli, le labbra di Harry sulle sue labbra e il corpo di Harry contro il suo corpo.

Le cose iniziarono a muoversi in modo più convulso e rapido, in qualche modo riuscì a sfilargli via la felpa in un unico gesto deciso della mano come un prestigiatore. Poi lo afferrò per i passanti dei jeans e fece scontrare nuovamente i loro corpi.

Continuarono a muoversi l’uno contro l’altro, creando un ritmo dapprima calmo e poi sempre più scomposto e rapido, dettato dal bisogno. Tutto quello che stava succedendo era confuso, frenetico e disordinato, ma Louis stava amando ogni secondo.

Fece scorrere le labbra sul profilo della mandibola, alternando i baci a leggeri morsi sulla pelle candida e morbida di Harry che incentivava ogni sua mossa ripagandolo con una serie di mormorii e sospiri.

Prese coraggio e fece scivolare le dita sotto il tessuto ruvido dei jeans esplorando la pelle morbida e delicata. Sentì l’altro rabbrividire leggermente sotto il suo tocco e poi mordergli le labbra rubandogli un gemito. Sbottonò lentamente i pantaloni e li abbassò leggermente misurando ogni gesto con estrema cautela poi fece scivolare via anche i boxer. Iniziò a lavorare lentamente, facendo scorrere le dita su tutta la sua lunghezza.

“Continua, per favore” lo sentì supplicare in tono basso contro il suo collo gemendo sommessamente.

Proseguì in modo sempre più rapido e disinibito mentre la mano di Harry si muoveva in modo speculare nei suoi pantaloni. La pressione diventava sempre più insostenibile e alla fine si lasciò andare sospirando pesantemente contro il collo del ragazzo moro, seppellendo la testa nei suoi capelli. E poi sentì il suo petto vibrare contro il suo mentre anche lui raggiungeva il picco.

Stette perfettamente immobile per un po’, poi rotolò su un fianco e posò la gesta gentilmente sul petto di Harry, per sentire il ritmo del suo cuore battere in modo regolare e cadenzato, mentre l’altro gli accarezzava distrattamente i capelli, progressivamente senza rendersene conto scivolò dalla veglia al sonno.

\---

Harry non si era reso conto di essersi addormentato, si risvegliò solo quando sentì il rumore del portone spalancarsi e delle voci parlare vivacemente nell’ingresso. Fu attraversato da un leggero moto di panico e scosse Louis per la spalla.

“Che succede?” chiese l’altro alzandosi pigramente e stropicciandosi gli occhi.

“C’è qualcuno in casa penso” disse Harry tirandosi su a sedere.

“Cosa?”, chiese ancora confuso. Le voci parlarono di nuovo e Louis finalmente mise a fuoco quello che stava succedendo. “Ah devono essere rientrate in casa mia madre e mia sorella, dovresti rimetterti addosso i vestiti più veloce che puoi” aggiunse. Poi scattò in piedi e si infilò di nuovo la felpa nera che indossava prima.

Harry si alzò altrettanto rapidamente e raccolse i vestiti dal pavimento e si sistemò come meglio poteva insultando parecchie volte Louis nella sua testa per non avere uno specchio in camera. Sentiva lo sguardo dell’altro ragazzo dietro di sé che silenziosamente voleva mettergli fretta. “Ci sono, ci sono” disse piano, poi si riavviò un’altra volta i lunghi capelli bruni e si girò per fargli un cenno.

Louis lo scortò per il corridoio come fosse un ladro che cercava di portare fuori la refurtiva dalla banca, accelerando il passo quando si trovavano nelle prossimità della cucina, dove c’erano le luci accese. Il piano fallì abbastanza rapidamente e sentì subito una voce apostrofarlo in modo deciso.

Vide il ragazzo basso sospirare pesantemente e poi varcare la soglia della cucina: “ciao mamma” borbottò incupito.

“Stavi uscendo di casa senza salutare? Dopo che già ieri sera ci hai dato buca?” disse la donna con un finto tono di rimprovero.

“Ehm, no, io...”, mugugnò a disagio senza concludere il pensiero.

“Mi stava accompagnando a prendere il treno” intervenne Harry alle sue spalle per cavarlo dall’impiccio.

“Vero, sì. Il treno, stavamo andando a prendere il treno” ribadì Louis, felice della scusa inventata.

La ragazza bionda di cui non ricordava minimamente il nome lanciò un lungo sguardo carico di sott’intesi al fratello e poi disse semplicemente senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare: “ah il ragazzo di Manchester, è ancora qui”.

“Come vi conoscete?” chiese Louis confuso.

“Ci ha presentato la tua amica fuori allo stadio” rispose Harry borbottando e incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Ah, okay. Comunque sì, ieri sera abbiamo fatto tardi, ha perso il treno ed è rimasto qui a dormire. Lo stavo riaccompagnando in stazione proprio ora” disse Louis ostentando nonchalance e prendendo dal tavolo le chiavi della macchina.

“Ma a quest’ora? Non vuoi restare con noi a cena e partire dopo?” rispose gentilmente la donna rivolgendosi ora direttamente ad Harry.

Rispose sorridendo utilizzando un tono cordiale: “no grazie, non voglio approfittare troppo della vostra ospitalità. E poi devo veramente rientrare in città ora”, poi si rivolse a Louis e aggiunse “mi accompagni?”.

“Certo”, rispose deciso, “torno per l’ora di cena” disse poi rivolto a sua madre con un sorriso e poi si congedò da entrambe.

Presero i cappotti dall’appendiabiti vicino al portone, poi uscirono in strada in silenzio. Harry lo seguiva da presso mentre lo guidava verso la vecchia auto grigia che aveva visto fuori lo stadio. La carrozzeria era vecchia e scheggiata, e quando Harry aprì lo sportello cigolò con veemenza in protesta.

Prima di accendere il motore vide Louis fermarsi e poi sospirare forte. Lo guardò e vide che gli stava rivolgendo uno sguardo costernato e poi disse con tono lieve: “scusami per questo...io...non lo so...mi dispiace...”, si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrato.

“Tranquillo, nessun problema” lo rassicurò subito Harry e gli accarezzò con dolcezza il braccio. “Allora, c’è veramente il treno o...” aggiunse cercando di smorzare la tensione cambiando argomento.

Louis rise debolmente e rispose: “sì, nel pomeriggio ci sono quasi ad ogni ora in realtà, non dobbiamo neanche aspettare in stazione”. Poi mise in moto la macchina e uscì dal parcheggio guidando lentamente.

“Che musica hai?” chiese Harry mentre rovistava nel cruscotto della macchina senza aspettare di aver ricevuto il permesso in cerca di dischi.

“Mh credo niente, solo la radio. La macchina è di mia madre. Mia sorella ancora non ha la patente e io non guido spesso. In realtà non guido mai, non usciamo praticamente mai da casa e quando succede lascio guidare Eleanor, a lei piace, io lo odio invece” rispose con un tono simile alla scusa.

“Siete molto amici?” chiese fingendo un tono neutrale, risistemando le cose che aveva spostato e chiudendo lo sportellino con uno scatto. Non gli piaceva molto la confidenza che avevano quei due, un moto di gelosia totalmente ridicolo e assurdo, lo sapeva razionalmente ma non poteva impedirlo.

“Beh, abbiamo passato praticamente tutta la vita insieme” alzò le spalle, sguardo ancora concentrato sulla strada.

“Siete mai stati insieme?” chiese a bruciapelo incapace di trattenersi oltre.

Louis rispose ridendo forte, come la prima volta che aveva toccato l’argomento fuori dal locale. Dopo essersi calmato rispose solamente con “ma secondo te?”.

Harry rispose scrollando le spalle e mormorando un “chiedevo” a mezza bocca.

“La risposta è no, ovviamente. Anche se quando eravamo al liceo abbiamo fatto credere di stare insieme”, rispose, “io volevo scrollarmi le voci di dosso e lei voleva far ingelosire un ragazzo del suo corso di arte, un tipo ridicolo con una spocchia incredibile. Le sono sempre piaciuti i ragazzi più assurdi. Fantasticava di andare al ballo dell’ultimo anno con lui”, rise leggermente, “ovviamente lui non sa ancora chi sia Eleanor. E al ballo ci siamo andati insieme, molto triste”.

“Io ho portato la mia compagna di banco al ballo perché non ho trovato nessun’altro da portare, ha bevuto troppo e mi ha vomitato sulle scarpe. Posso capire il suo dolore” rispose scherzando ottenendo una nuova risata come risposta.

“Siamo quasi arrivati, fammi parcheggiare ti accompagno fino al binario” rispose, e poi imbastì una serie di assurde e complicate manovre per cercare di far entrare l’auto grigia nella scia bianca delle strisce.

“Sei sicuro di sapere cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese perplesso.

“Shhh non mi deconcentrare” lo zittì bruscamente, poi emise un suono frustrato e spense il motore lasciando la parte posteriore dell’auto praticamente in mezzo la strada, “andrà bene così, non mi interessa”.

“Non credo tu possa lasciare l’auto in questo modo” cercò di dire ma Louis liquidò il discorso con un gesto secco della mano e poi scese dall’abitacolo. Harry lo imitò e poi aggiunse: “ho il terrore al pensiero di farti tornare da solo a casa, ma chi ti ha dato la patente?”.

“Non mi prendere in giro, ti ho detto che non guido spesso. Mi manca la pratica”.

Entrarono nella stazione continuando a litigare scherzosamente sull’argomento poi Louis lo guardò fare il biglietto e lo scortò verso il binario, la stazione era praticamente deserta. Ad aspettare sul marciapiede c’era solo una donna e poco distante un altro ragazzo con una valigia nera a fianco e le cuffie nelle orecchie.

“Allora, quando ci rivediamo?” chiese infine dondolando leggermente sui talloni.

“La prossima giornata è contro il Wimbledon. Andiamo in trasferta a Londra. Devo vedere con gli allenamenti se posso avere una pausa” rispose con voce incerta.

“Posso venire?” chiese di getto.

Lo guardo rimanere leggermente sorpreso e stupito, poi gli sorrise teneramente e rispose: “sì certo, se vuoi” disse.

Assunse un’espressione aggrottata e poi disse “certo che voglio. Che domande sono? Sono il tuo portafortuna non puoi vincere senza di me”.

Rise sbuffando, “cosa dice stavolta l’oracolo?” chiese prendendolo in giro rivolgendogli uno sguardo fintamente serio.

Harry chiuse gli occhi e si portò l’indice e il medio della mano sinistra sulla tempia, “vincete 3 a 0, farai una doppietta, un gol in azione e uno su calcio piazzato”.

“Magari fosse vero” borbottò.

Voleva rispondere ma fu interrotto dal treno che entrò in stazione fischiando e sferragliando. Frenò a pochi centimetri da loro facendo garrire il cappotto di Harry. Poi si arrestò immobile e le porte metalliche si spalancarono con uno sbuffo.

“Ci salutiamo ancora, quindi” lo sentì dire tristemente.

“Posso baciarti?” chiese Harry con voce profonda.

Louis non rispose ma azzerò le distanze e poggiò leggermente le labbra sulle sue. Un bacio leggero e soffice come una carezza. Si staccarono solo quando il trillo acuto del treno segnalò la ripartenza.

Harry rubò un ultimo bacio a stampo e poi salì agilmente sul vagone senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, voleva far durare quanto più poteva il loro tempo insieme prima del loro prossimo incontro.

Continuò a guardarlo anche dal finestrino come in una muta conversazione che solo loro potevano sentire, poi quando il treno si allontanò muovendosi con uno scatto vide Louis sorridere e salutarlo con la mano, come un bambino. Si sciolse in un sorriso e ricambiò, solo quando era ormai fuori dalla sua visuale crollò pesantemente sullo schienale del treno e chiuse gli occhi.


	11. Capitolo XI

Il sole brillava alto nel cielo, Harry riusciva a sentire la sua carezza calda sul volto. Quel giorno aveva saltato le lezioni, nuovamente, e aveva passato la mattina al telefono con Louis, nuovamente. Poi quando l'altro ragazzo l'aveva abbandonato per andare agli allenamenti si era messo faticosamente in piedi e si era vestito per uscire con una meta ben precisa in testa: la facoltà di sociologia.

Ora era fuori dall'edificio poggiato contro la colonnina che adornava la fine della scalinata e aspettava pazientemente la fine delle lezioni. Braccia incrociate sul petto e un'espressione assorta sul viso. I minuti si succedevano e un leggero flusso di studenti iniziava ad uscire ad intermittenza dal portone di vetro, ma ancora non riusciva ad individuare Eleanor da nessuna parte. Promise a sé stesso che avrebbe aspettato al massimo un'altra decina di minuti e poi sarebbe andato via, si sentiva a disagio a stare lì ad aspettare scrutando i volti di tutti quelli che uscivano dall'edificio come un maniaco, ma non poteva fare altro, aspettarla sotto casa forse era un po' troppo da brividi e poi così rischiava di incontrare qualcuno che non aveva nessuna intenzione di incontrare neanche per sbaglio. Nell'attesa si perse di nuovo nei suoi pensieri interrompendo il filo solamente per controllare il telefono e assicurarsi di non avere altri messaggi a cui rispondere.

"Ehi, sei venuto ad aspettarmi, che carino sei" disse all'improvviso una voce familiare riscuotendolo dal torpore in cui era caduto. Alzò lo sguardo e trovò il suo coinquilino che lo fissava con un sorriso che gli attraversava tutta la faccia.

"Mh, no veramente ero venuto ad aspettare lei" rispose indicando la ragazza bruna che stava uscendo proprio ora alle spalle di Niall.

"Che vuoi ancora?" disse Eleanor appena lo riconobbe.

"Ciao anche a te" rispose Harry ignorando completamente l'espressione scocciata della ragazza, "sono contento anche io di vederti" aggiunse con un sorriso forzatamente esagerato.

Eleanor si avvicinò ai ragazzi e incrociò le braccia sul petto, "rispondi alla domanda, non posso perdere tempo, ho un'altra lezione dopo pranzo".

Harry sbuffò innervosito dai modi scortesi della ragazza e poi deliberatamente ignorando la sua richiesta disse: "comunque lui è Niall, il mio coinquilino" e indicò il ragazzo alla sua destra.

Eleanor distese una mano verso di lui e disse il suo nome per presentarsi.

"Certo, ci conosciamo" rispose il ragazzo con un tono allegro, prendendo comunque la mano della ragazza nella sua.

Vide Eleanor restare sgomenta per una frazione di secondo e poi chiedere perplessa: "ci conosciamo?"

"Beh, sì, facciamo gli stessi corsi. E ci siamo presentati alla festa di inizio anno, quella nel dormitorio" rispose Niall sempre con lo stesso tono cordiale, anche se una cortina di imbarazzo stava scendendo su di loro.

"Scusa, credo di non ricordarmi, mi dispiace" rispose Eleanor con un tono che sembrava genuinamente dispiaciuto.

"Ma io mi ricordo di te" rispose Niall.

"Mi dispiace non so che dirti" disse la ragazza distogliendo lo sguardo ora evidentemente in imbarazzo.

"Va bene, nulla di tutto questo è importante torniamo a concentrarci su quello che è importante per davvero: Louis" disse Harry, smorzando il discorso che stava prendendo una piega francamente imbarazzante e attirando gli sguardi di entrambi i ragazzi.

"Quindi torniamo al principio: che cosa vuoi?" chiese Eleanor puntandogli addosso i suoi occhi color nocciola, era proprio una bella ragazza pensò distrattamente, se solo avesse dei modi meno sgarbati.

"Andiamo a vedere la partita a Londra? Sarà divertente" disse Harry in tono brioso.

"Divertente è proprio la parola che vogliamo usare?" rispose Eleanor in tono scettico.

"Ma sì dai, andiamo a vedere la partita e passiamo un po' di tempo in città. Divertente, no?" disse Harry con convinzione, "andiamo tutti insieme ci divertiremo, vedrai" indicando con un gesto della mano tutti i presenti alla conversazione.

"Aspettate, sono compreso in questo piano?" chiese Niall con tono incerto.

"Sì, così prendiamo la tua macchina e non prendiamo il treno" rispose Harry cogliendo l'occasione al balzo.

"E avevi anche intenzione di chiedermelo prima o cosa?" continuò a chiedere il suo coinquilino con tono progressivamente più preoccupato e confuso.

"Shhh, non ora" lo zittì Harry, "ne parliamo a casa". Vide Niall alzare gli occhi al cielo ma non rispose.

"A me sembra una follia, se volete il mio parere" disse Eleanor.

"Non voglio andarci da solo e non conosco questo mondo, tu sì, fammi questo favore. Ma perché non vuoi andare a mostrare il tuo supporto?" chiese Harry in tono petulante "pensavo fosse il tuo migliore amico".

Eleanor lo fulminò con lo sguardo e poi disse "e infatti gli voglio bene. Questo non implica però fare tre ore di macchina con voi per andare a vedere una partita di calcio".

"Dai, ti prego" prese ad insistere Harry, "A Louis farebbe piacere" aggiunse addolcendo il tono, sperando di convincerla.

Poteva aver fatto breccia finalmente, perché la vide tentennare e poi rispondere mormorando: "non so, ci devo pensare su. Ora devo andare" concluse e poi dopo un rapido saluto sparì dietro l'orizzonte.

"Va bene, abbiamo finito qui, possiamo andare a casa" disse rivolto al suo amico.

"Quindi andiamo a Londra a vedere giocare il tuo principe azzurro?" chiese Niall mentre si incamminavano lentamente verso casa.

"Perché a te dispiace accompagnarci, vero?", rispose Harry in tono ironico, "a proposito cos'era la sceneggiata di prima?".

Lo vide scuotere la testa in modo desolato, "lasciami stare, pensavo di aver fatto un'impressione più memorabile" disse.

"Ti piace Eleanor? Ma è imbarazzante tutto questo" rispose aggrottando la fronte.

"Non mi piace, è solo una bella ragazza con cui ho parlato ad una festa. Non voglio chiederle di sposarmi. Non sono pazzo", rispose Niall in modo secco ma senza astio, "...o te" concluse scherzando.

Harry rispose dandogli un colpo leggero sulla spalla per scherzare e mugugnò "stai zitto".

"Allora va a gonfie vele con il tuo bel calciatore? Non mi hai raccontato niente" chiese dopo una breve pausa.

"Direi di sì. Non voglio scendere nei dettagli" rispose continuando a guardare davanti a sé, con le mani ben affondate nelle tasche e un'espressione compiaciuta in faccia.

Niall sbuffò sonoramente trattenendo una risata, "quando sarebbe tutto questo piano iper-complicato che coinvolge sia me che la mia auto di cui non ero stato minimamente informato?" chiese cambiando argomento.

"Sabato" rispose Harry semplicemente.

Lo sentì rallentare il passo e si fermò anche lui, aveva dipinta in volto un'espressione tra lo scocciato e il confuso "e se sabato dobbiamo suonare?".

Scrollò le spalle e disse con tono disinvolto: "rimandiamo".

"Non possiamo rimandare" rispose con tono deciso e la stessa espressione di prima.

"Certo che possiamo, guarda, l'ho già fatto", disse facendo schioccare le dita della mano destra come se stesse facendo un gioco di prestigio.

"Harry..." iniziò a dire Niall, Harry sapeva già dove voleva andare a parare.

"Dai per favore, è importante per me" rispose quasi supplicandolo.

Sospirò pesantemente ma poi cedette, "okay, ma è l'ultima volta", lo minacciò puntandogli addosso l'indice.

"Grazie, grazie, grazie. Non vedo l'ora di fartelo conoscere, sono sicuro che ti piacerà" disse partendo poi elencando una serie di aggettivi positivi con aria sognante.

"Sì ho capito", tagliò corto il ragazzo biondo, "dici che la tua amica cederà?".

"Oh non ti preoccupare di lei, vuole solo tenere il punto con me, cederà vedrai" rispose facendo un gesto disinteressato della mano.

\---

Quella mattina Eleanor lo aveva svegliato informandolo che assolutamente senza nessuna coercizione lo avrebbe raggiunto per vedere la sua partita a Londra insieme ad Harry. Louis aveva sorriso distrattamente a mezza bocca e poi aveva iniziato a mettere pazientemente la divisa, gli scarpini e i parastinchi nel pesante borsone posizionato ai piedi del letto.

Gli faceva piacere avere del pubblico, aveva sua madre e sua sorella, ovviamente, ma non sempre andavano a vedere le sue partite se giocava fuori casa. Non era un qualcosa a cui era abituato, ma poteva abituarcisi molto presto, sospettava.

La partita era tutt'altro che importante e il Wimbledon era tutt'altro che una squadra forte, si limitava a galleggiare nella parte inferiore della classifica senza lode né infamia. La cosa positiva era che in questo caso l'allenatore gli aveva permesso di stare in campo dal calcio d'inizio, aveva dovuto spaccarsi la schiena negli allenamenti per dimostrare avere i novanta minuti nelle gambe, ma si sentiva pronto.

Chiuse con decisione la zip del borsone e se lo caricò in spalla, questa era una seconda opportunità e non aveva intenzione di sprecarla. Uscì di casa con la stessa determinazione e arrivò a piedi allo spiazzo da dove sarebbe partito il piccolo pullman della squadra, già gremito di ragazzi che caricavano i loro pesanti bagagli nel vano inferiore. L'aria era satura di tensione e di nervosismo, l'avversario poteva non essere importante, ma una eventuale vittoria poteva significare molto in termini di classifica e di morale del gruppo. I suoi compagni di squadra si limitavano a parlottare tra loro in modo agitato, Louis ricambiò i loro saluti e si fermò a parlare con loro nell'aria fredda del mattino, ma quando salirono a bordo preferì sedersi un poco in disparte, da solo, con le cuffie ben calzate sulle orecchie e completamente abbandonato contro il sedile usurato del pullman.

Al di là del finestrino la strada sfrecciava velocissima e le case si avvicendavano ai vasti spazi della campagna spezzati qua e là dai grandi capannoni industriali e delle fabbriche. Il cielo era cupo e plumbeo, Louis si ritrovò a pensare che probabilmente avrebbe piovuto durante la partita, questo complicava enormemente le cose, con il terreno bagnato e scivoloso il pallone rimbalzava in modo differente. Poteva essere un problema, soprattutto per chi contava tanto sulla forza più che sulla tecnica, come la sua squadra. Temeva di fare nuovamente la figura del fantasma, e di finire rilegato alla panchina. Odiava deludere gli altri ragazzi e sé stesso, ma soprattutto avrebbe deluso chi si stava facendo tre ore di macchina solamente per vederlo giocare.

Decise di scacciare i cattivi pensieri e prese a scorrere lentamente la tonnellata di messaggi che Harry gli stava inviando senza neanche aspettare una sua risposta, ridendo soprattutto alle foto che gli stava mandando dove l'espressione di Eleanor diventava progressivamente più scocciata e nervosa. Forse aveva intuito il suo nervosismo e stava cercando di distrarlo in questo modo, provò un moto di gratitudine, una sensazione calda alla bocca dello stomaco. Nessuno si era mai preso cura di lui, era sempre Louis quello che doveva mostrarsi forte e che si addossava il peso degli altri. Era una sensazione nuova, piacevole e confortante come una coperta calda sopra le sue spalle dopo aver sofferto così tanto il freddo in silenzio.

Non doveva farsi aspettative, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare a come poteva essere ora il suo futuro. Le cose che avrebbero fatto insieme progetti sul loro futuro, avrebbero passato le feste insieme, lo avrebbe presentato alla sua famiglia, lo avrebbe portato a tutte le sue partite e avrebbe visto tutti i suoi concerti. Erano fantasie pericolose da coltivare si conoscevano da pochissimo e le volte in cui si erano visti di persona si contavano sulle dita di una mano, ma non poteva farne a meno, si sentiva bene ad immaginare come avrebbe potuto essere la loro quotidianità.

Era così perso nel filo dei suoi pensieri che non si rese conto neanche che il pullman era entrato sussultando nel parcheggio dello stadio e che era già il momento di scendere. Come aveva previsto stava già scendeva una leggera pioggia che imperlava le auto e l'asfalto rendendoli lucidi.

Scese lentamente i gradini con il cappuccio della giacca ben calcato sulla testa. Una placida folla già si stava radunando nonostante il brutto tempo, non molta, ma abbastanza da rendergli difficile individuare Harry nonostante la sua statura. Voleva aspettare un altro po', ma la squadra lo spinse dentro l'imponente edificio di cemento e acciaio, dovevano cambiarsi e prepararsi e a nessuno importava della sua vita sentimentale, apparentemente.

Quando scesero in campo la pioggia era diventata molto più spessa e forte, Louis storse visibilmente il viso ma prese il posto in campo silenziosamente senza lamentarsi, mentre i capelli gli si attaccavano alle tempie e il tessuto della divisa iniziò a pesargli sulle spalle. Si concesse solo di scrutare attentamente la folla prima del calcio di inizio per cercare un certo paio di occhi verdi. Individuò Harry quasi subito nella parte inferiore degli spalti quasi a ridosso della balaustra, incatenò il suo sguardo nel suo che lo osservava sorridendo e poi agitò leggermente la mano come un bambino prima di concentrarsi esclusivamente nel gioco.

\---

Il viaggio era stato un incubo. Non aveva fatto altro che ascoltare Niall ed Eleanor che si lamentavano di ogni cosa e che battibeccavano tra di loro su come lamentarsi meglio, tutto per portare Harry lentamente verso l'esaurimento nervoso. E la partita non stava andando meglio. La squadra di Louis stava dominando il gioco ma non riusciva a segnare, gli avversari erano chiusi in difesa e il portiere era in gran forma e prendeva tutto quello che gli tiravano contro. Riusciva a percepire il nervosismo e la frustrazione di Louis dagli spalti. Alla fine del primo tempo riuscirono a guadagnare solo un misero zero a zero.

La pioggia batteva sorda contro la sottile lamiera che li riparava dalle intemperie. Harry era seduto in modo scomposto, con la schiena abbandonata contro il piccolo seggiolino di plastica dello stadio, braccia strettamente incrociate sul petto e le lunghe gambe distese davanti a lui. Sul volto un'espressione accigliata e concentrata, tutta la sua attenzione era rivolta al campo da calcio, anche se ora era vuoto. Mentre accanto a lui Eleanor sbuffava al cellulare e dall'altra parte Niall mangiava in modo lento e fastidioso delle noccioline.

Quando vide le magliette bianche del Doncaster uscire dalla porta che separava il campo dallo spogliatoio si precipitò verso la balaustra, ignorando la pioggia che scendeva a bagnargli i capelli. Individuò Louis quasi subito, ma il ragazzo continuava a non girarsi nella sua direzione guardava ostinatamente verso il campo dandogli le spalle.

"Ehi, numero ventotto" lo apostrofò infine richiamando la sua attenzione.

Louis si girò di scatto e dopo averlo riconosciuto gli sorrise gentilmente prima di avvicinarsi trotterellando nella sua direzione. "Non credo di avere molto tempo, scusami" disse senza neanche salutarlo. Aveva i capelli bagnati e arruffati, la divisa gli si appiccicava addosso mostrando il corpo snello ma forte, il viso ancora arrossato dallo sforzo fisico. Era nervoso, riusciva a percepirlo. Voleva sporgersi e sistemargli i capelli con le dita, ma non sapeva quanto l'altro avrebbe apprezzato.

Harry lo zittì con un gesto rapido della mano, come per far intendere che non importava e poi gli disse indicando il portiere avversario che entrava ora in campo: "il portiere ha fatto i compiti a casa, ha studiato come giochi e copre soprattutto il palo destro, prova a cambiare gioco vedi che lo mandi in crisi e riesci a segnare".

Louis aveva seguito il suo gesto e stava guardando l'alto ragazzo con i capelli biondi e la divisa nera che si stava infilando i guantoni a bordo campo. Aspettò pazientemente che Harry avesse finito di parlare e poi guardò lui: "Come fai a saperlo?" chiese in tono scettico.

"Mi stai offendendo? Guardo la partita dall'alto vedo meglio di te quello che stanno facendo" rispose Harry leggermente risentito.

Louis continuava a non dire nulla, riusciva a quasi a sentirlo pensare nonostante il rumore della folla.

"Che c'è non ti fidi?" provò ancora con un tono più incoraggiante.

"Vedremo" disse solamente e poi si allontanò dagli spalti senza aggiungere altro, la squadra già schierata aspettava lui per il calcio d'inizio.

Harry sorrise sbuffando e ritornò al suo posto crollando contro la plastica fredda e scheggiata della tribuna. I suoi accompagnatori non si erano mossi di un millimetro, e non cambiarono espressione neanche quando la partita ricominciò. Niall continuava a mangiare distrattamente con lo sguardo fisso nel niente ed Eleanor sbuffava e scorreva le pagine sul telefono. "Almeno hanno smesso di lamentarsi" pensò.

La partita riprese stancamente, il morale era sceso a picco. Per i primi dieci minuti si limitavano a palleggiare tra di loro senza riuscire a penetrare nelle maglie della difesa avversaria. Dopo un po' un difensore con la maglietta bianca calciò lungo verso il centrocampo, osservò Louis agganciare il pallone e dirigersi deciso nella metà campo avversaria. Scattò verso l'area di rigore e lo vide tentennare giusto un attimo prima di sterzare e tirare sul secondo palo piuttosto che continuare a calciare dove aveva fatto finora, un colpo forte e pulito quasi rasoterra che si infilò sotto le braccia del portiere. A quanto pare aveva deciso di dargli retta e gli era andata bene, glielo avrebbe sicuramente rinfacciato. La squadra esplose e tutti corsero ad abbracciarlo, compreso il loro portiere, Louis ricambiò con entusiasmo la loro stretta, poi quando la squadra fu costretta a ripiegare per riprendere il gioco si fermò a bordo campo, guardò nella sua direzione e si inchinò leggermente mimando quello che aveva fatto alla prima partita che aveva visto. Strappando ad Harry una leggera risata.

Dopo il gol la partita sembrava completamente diversa. L'intensità era aumentata vertiginosamente e la difesa avversaria continuava a perdere colpi. Harry era così in tensione che era completamente piegato in avanti, con le mani artigliate sulle sue stesse ginocchia e la fronte corrucciata. E anche Eleanor sembrava riscossa dal torpore, ora faceva vagare gli occhi scuri sul campo seguendo il gioco con uno sguardo concentrato.

Louis riuscì ad andare a rete altre due volte, una volta su una punizione battuta a ridosso dell'area di rigore e un'altra volta riuscendo di nuovo ad ingannare il portiere scartando sulla sinistra, come gli aveva detto Harry. Ogni volta che segnava si girava in direzione di Harry e ripeteva lo stesso gesto chinando leggermente il capo e portando la mano al petto, all'altezza del cuore. Non capiva fino a che punto fosse scaramanzia, i giocatori di calcio spesso credono a questo genere di cose, o se realmente stava dimostrando gratitudine nei suoi confronti, ma si sentiva lusingato da queste attenzioni.

Nonostante la partita fosse ormai blindata lasciò andare la tensione solamente quando l'arbitro fischiò tre volte decretando la fine dell'incontro. Zero a tre e Louis aveva segnato tutti e tre i gol, era qualcosa di enorme, era contentissimo per lui non riusciva a fare a meno di sorridere così forte da sentire la faccia tirare. Quando si girò si trovò gli occhi profondi di Eleanor puntati addosso in un'espressione che non riusciva a decifrare veramente, sembrava contemporaneamente sia deriderlo sia soddisfatta della sua reazione.

Borbottò un "piantala" a mezza bocca e poi si alzò dal posto guidando tutti verso l'uscita, ormai la squadra era rientrata nello spogliatoio non c'era altro da fare.

\---

La squadra continuava a cantare in modo sguaiato da quando erano rientrati negli spogliatoi e tutti non facevano altro che tirargli fortissime pacche sulla schiena e attirarlo in orribili abbracci sudati che Louis non sapeva come evitare.

Ma nonostante le attenzioni indesiderate e il freddo umido che ancora sentiva gelargli le ossa nonostante la doccia calda si sentiva estremamente felice e il cuore gli batteva velocissimo nel petto. Dopo la fine di quell'orribile primo tempo aveva il terrore di essere sostituito, sentiva gli occhi di tutti gli altri giocatori e dell'allenatore bruciargli contro la nuca come in un'accusa silenziosa. Aveva giocato male e stava quasi per permettere alla rabbia di prendere il sopravvento, poi Harry lo aveva chiamato e gli aveva parlato con la sua voce calma e lenta e tutto aveva assunto un'altra sfumatura. La partita si era ribaltata e lui era riuscito a segnare tre gol, gli avevano anche dato il pallone della partita che ora teneva in grembo e fissava insistentemente invece di cambiarsi come tutti gli altri.

Fu riportato sulla terra solo dalla voce di Stan, il difensore centrale, l'unico altro giocatore che era stato nella squadra a lungo come Louis. Avevano anche fatto il liceo insieme, erano stati compagni di classe e uscivano nello stesso gruppo, ma era quasi una vita fa. Un tempo avrebbe potuto quasi considerarlo un amico, ora era diverso, lo aveva tagliato via di netto dalla sua vita dopo l'incidente, come tutti gli altri praticamente, e ora erano quasi sconosciuti.

"Come scusa?" gli chiese alzando la voce per superare il frastuono.

"La tua ragazza è venuta a guardarti anche oggi" gli disse nuovamente continuandogli a sorridere con complicità.

"La mia ragazza?" domandò ancora lentamente con lo sguardo confuso.

"Ma sì, la bella ragazza con i capelli mori che era nel pubblico anche nella scorsa partita, quella a cui hai dedicato i gol e che guardi sempre dal campo" rispose con un tono sprezzante, come se Louis stesse cercando di fare il finto tonto.

"Eleanor?" si sentiva un idiota che non riusciva a smettere di fare domande ovvie con lo stesso sguardo confuso.

"Ah è così che si chiama?" rispose il ragazzo chiudendosi la zip della felpa.

"Beh, sì" borbottò lentamente.

Aspettò ma Louis non aggiunse altro allora disse: "comunque è proprio carina, bel colpo" e poi gli diede una forte pacca sulla spalla per congratularsi e andò via, trascinato fuori dagli spogliatoi da un altro compagno di squadra.

Louis avrebbe potuto contraddirlo, ne aveva avuto tutto il tempo e l'occasione, ma non l'aveva fatto. Forse far credere che fosse Eleanor la persona che catalizzava il suo sguardo e le sue attenzioni era molto meglio, per tutti loro, avrebbe creato decisamente meno problemi e meno conversazioni imbarazzanti.

Scosse la testa accigliato e poi riprese a rivestirsi, ormai aveva iniziato a fare freddo anche negli spogliatoi, avrebbe rischiato di prendere un malanno, proprio ora che la stagione gli stava girando bene, sarebbe stato un bel colpo di sfortuna. E poi probabilmente ora Harry ed Eleanor lo stavano aspettando fuori, non voleva farli attendere troppo.

Infilò i vestiti puliti che aveva infilato nel borsone quella mattina, dei jeans chiari ammorbiditi dal tempo e dall'uso e una felpa nera larga che calzò calcando bene il cappuccio sui capelli bagnati. Sentiva già la stanchezza premergli forte contro gli occhi e i muscoli gli dolevano immensamente per lo sforzo e la fatica. Non giocava una partita intera da troppo tempo. Infilò anche la giacca e si incamminò nei corridoi già deserti con il borsone in una mano e il pallone nell'altra.

Fuori dallo stadio il cielo stava leggermente imbrunendo, era ormai tardo pomeriggio. Aveva smesso di piovere ma la lunga pioggia aveva reso il cielo ancora più scuro e l'aria ancora più fredda, i lampioni erano già accesi e illuminavano freddamente lo spiazzo asfaltato. Riconobbe subito Harry, era poggiato contro la portiera di una vecchia auto rossa e stava ridendo alla battuta che il ragazzo basso con i capelli biondi stava dicendo a fianco a lui, anche Eleanor sembrava divertirsi. La scena lo fece sorridere a mezza bocca, anche senza sapere di cosa stessero parlando. Li raggiunse con passo svelto nonostante il borsone che gli pendeva pesante sul fianco.

La prima a vederlo arrivare fu Eleanor, che gli buttò le braccia al collo in un lungo abbraccio che Louis ricambiò goffamente.

"Non puoi sapere quanto sono fiera di te" gli sussurrò piano nell'orecchio e poi gli lasciò un grosso bacio rumoroso sulla guancia.

Affondò il viso nei suoi capelli e mormorò un grazie prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio.

Anche Harry gli stava sorridendo leggermente, i profondi occhi verdi inchiodati nei suoi, non diceva nulla forse stava aspettando che fosse lui il primo a parlare.

Gli disse solamente "tieni, per te" e poi gli lanciò piano il pallone in cuoio che teneva sotto il braccio.

Harry prese il pallone al volo e poi lo guardò confuso: "è il pallone della partita?" chiese nella sua direzione.

"Hai rubato il pallone dallo stadio?" domandò subito Eleanor senza aspettare la sua risposta con un tono altrettanto confuso.

"Non ho rubato il pallone te lo fanno portare via se segni tre gol o più" rispose con forse più durezza del necessario. Non era un gesto propriamente romantico ma si sarebbe aspettato una reazione differente. "Non avrei mai segnato neanche un gol senza il tuo aiuto, quindi te lo regalo, è tuo" aggiunse con un tono meno stressato.

Harry rigirò il pallone tra le mani prima di guardarlo e sorridergli di nuovo, "beh, grazie allora".

Il ragazzo biondo tossì per richiamare l'attenzione.

"Ah lui è Niall, il mio coinquilino e il mio chitarrista" disse Harry mettendo una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo e spingendolo nella sua direzione per farli presentare.

Prese la mano che gli stava tendendo e si presentò, "sì mi ricordo di te" commentò distrattamente.

"Ah grande fan?" gli chiese scherzando.

"Certo, non mi perdo un concerto" rispose continuando a scherzare.

"Ma lo fa per me, non per te, sfigato" rispose Harry suo avvicinandosi e mettendosi al suo fianco. Stese il braccio sulle sue spalle e appoggiò il suo corpo snello sul suo con completa naturalezza, Louis si irrigidì leggermente per una frazione di secondo poi si abbandonò al contatto. "Allora, dove vogliamo andare a festeggiare?" chiese Harry guardandolo al di sopra della spalla, poi si passò velocemente il pollice sulla lingua e lo strofinò contro la guancia di Louis, "hai un segno di rossetto".

Louis non rispose e non si scostò al contatto, ma sentiva la pelle bruciargli, probabilmente era arrossito come un ragazzino.

La prima a rispondere fu Eleanor, e Louis gliene fu immensamente grato per questo, "non sono mai stata in questa parte di Londra, ma non mi sembra ci sia qualcosa, dobbiamo andare un po' più verso il centro forse?" disse incerta.

"Non voglio andare verso il centro ho paura che perderemo più tempo per trovare parcheggio che effettivamente a girare la città. E non voglio neanche rimanere imbottigliato nel traffico dobbiamo guidare già per tre ore in piena notte" rispose Niall.

"Non ci serve tornare al centro possiamo fare un giro qui intorno a piedi e vedere se troviamo un pub" concordò Harry, il braccio ancora morbidamente appoggiato sulle spalle di Louis. "Tu torni con noi a Manchester, vero?" chiese poi in direzione di Louis, i suoi occhi verdi lo stavano guardando così profondamente che distolse lo sguardo.

"Beh, sì immagino di sì, posso prendere poi il treno domani, penso" si arrese subito, forse non avrebbe dovuto affatto, sia perché sua madre lo aspettava sia perché avrebbe con ogni probabilità perso l'incontro di domattina con la squadra. Poi aggrottò la fronte come in una rivelazione improvvisa: "avrei dovuto dire a qualcuno della squadra che non sto tornando con loro, temo".

Sentì il ragazzo sbuffare lentamente come una risata trattenuta e poi rispose sorridendo "lo capiranno da soli, ora sei nostro. Poggia pure la tua roba in auto e andiamo".

Harry mantenne il contatto con lui per tutto il tempo tenendo con leggerezza la mano sulla sua spalla, un tocco appena percettibile ma che bruciava la sua pelle anche attraverso il tessuto spesso del giaccone. Camminarono senza una vera meta per un bel po' di tempo, il quartiere però sembrava prevalentemente residenziale, non c'era nessun locale dove potessero fermarsi a bere e mangiare qualcosa. L'aria era fredda e umida, sentiva il gelo scivolare fin dentro le ossa, Louis tirò su la zip del giaccone fino a sotto il mento e insaccò le mani nelle tasche.

Davanti a lui il ragazzo biondo stava parlando animatamente agitando le mani rivolgendosi ad Eleanor che gli camminava a fianco stretta nel suo giaccone. Procedevano un poco più avanti distaccati da Harry e Louis, non troppo ma neanche abbastanza vicini da riuscire a sentire di cosa stessero parlando. Anzi, in realtà la ragazza non parlava molto si limitava ad ascoltare il discorso di Niall, ma la vedeva ridere.

"Mi sono perso qualcosa?" chiese in tono basso ad Harry indicando l'altra coppia con un gesto della testa.

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e assunse un'espressione confusa "a quanto pare sono compagni di corso, e Niall ha una cotta per lei ma non lo ammette".

Louis ricambiò la sua faccia corrucciata, "anche lui potrebbe piacerle, penso. È strano".

"Molto più che strano, è contronatura" rispose borbottando.

Louis scoppiò a ridere così forte che gli altri due ragazzi si voltarono per un attimo nella sua direzione prima di riprendere a camminare.

"A Manchester ci stiamo tornando a piedi? Giusto per sapere" disse dopo aver smesso di ridere.

"Arriveremo da qualche parte, prima o poi" disse "spero", aggiunse con un tono più mesto. "Sei stanco?".

"Vorrei apparire forte e stoico sinceramente, ma in realtà sono esausto, e ora ho anche fame" aggiunse storcendo il muso in una smorfia.

"Oh non ti preoccupare non devi più fare colpo su di me, possiamo saltare questa fase. Vuoi che ti porti sulle spalle?"

"Per ora ho ancora abbastanza amor proprio, ma richiedimelo tra mezz'ora".

"Però aspetta, almeno un problema posso risolverlo" lo vide cercare qualcosa nelle tasche profonde del cappotto per poi tirare fuori una barretta di cioccolato aperta che gli offrì con un'espressione vittoriosa dipinta sul volto.

"Cosa sarebbe?" chiese Louis alzando un sopracciglio.

"A te cosa ti sembra scusa?" ribatté Harry aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Non mangerò una barretta di cioccolato mezza mangiata che tieni nelle tasche del cappotto. E poi chi tiene da mangiare nelle tasche del cappotto è una cosa da pazzi"

"Okay allora muori di fame, e questa la mangio io, ingrato" rispose disfacendosi dell'incarto di plastica.

"No okay ho troppa fame, dai qua" disse con tono rassegnato e gli strappò la mezza barretta dalle mani. "Che schifo è anche con il caramello" aggiunse mentre già masticava lentamente.

"Vorrei ricordarti sempre che nessuno ti sta costringendo a mangiarla. E comunque potresti ringraziare, sai" continuando con lo stesso tono fintamente risentito.

Louis roteò gli occhi al cielo e poi rispose "okay scusami, grazie per questa barretta di cioccolato sciolta e mezza mangiata, come avrei fatto senza di te"

"E mi dovresti delle scuse più articolate anche per aver deriso le mie conoscenze calcistiche", gli rispose deliberatamente ignorando il suo sarcasmo, "visto che poi avete vinto solo grazie a quello che ti ho detto di fare. E no, avermi regalato un pallone sporco non è abbastanza".

Espirò pesantemente e poi disse con tono più serio: "grazie veramente per la partita, non solo per la storia del gol. Anche per essere venuto fin qui, è stato un bel viaggio, non tutti l'avrebbero fatto".

Harry rafforzò la stretta sulle sue spalle attirandolo ancora più vicino a sé poi gli posò un leggero bacio sulla tempia. Un contatto leggero quasi accennato ma abbastanza per sentire la stessa morsa di agitazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

Il confortevole silenzio che ne seguì fu rotto appena pochi istanti dopo dalla voce di Niall che richiamò la loro attenzione indicando quella che sembrava una piccola pizzeria all'angolo della strada parallela alla loro.

"Non mi sembra granché, in realtà" disse Harry arricciando un po' il naso.

"Non piace neanche a me" concordò Eleanor con le braccia incrociate sul petto guardando scettica il piccolo locale deserto di fronte a loro.

"A me non interessa, ho fame" rispose Louis rassegnato.

"Nonostante la barretta?" chiese Harry con tono fintamente stupito.

Louis lo zittì con lo sguardo e non rispose.

Niall concordò con lui "anche io ho fame, e potremmo non trovare niente di meglio".

Sentì Harry sospirare pesantemente e poi mormorare un "va bene" con voce stanca.

\---

L'interno della pizzeria era quasi più triste dell'esterno. I tavoli di legno lucido erano illuminati da una luce fioca, praticamente era deserto, gli unici altri clienti erano un gruppo di ragazzi seduti vicino al bancone. Harry non riusciva ad immaginare un posto più brutto di questo visto a Londra. L'unico che sembrava felice della scelta del locale era Niall, che parlava cordialmente con la signora sulla cinquantina seduta al bancone che stava loro dicendo che non avevano altre prenotazioni quindi potevano scegliere dove sedersi. Il che ovviamente era l'ennesimo campanello d'allarme che doveva spingerli a fuggire da lì, essendo sabato sera.

Scelsero un tavolo sul fondo vicino alla vetrata che dava sulla strada deserta, più lontano possibile dagli altri clienti. Passarono la serata parlando tra di loro in modo tranquillo, senza imbarazzo, quasi fossero tutti amici da sempre e mangiando la pizza più insipida e anonima che Harry avesse mai provato.

Uscirono da lì dopo ore, sarebbero tornati a Manchester tardissimo di questo passo, ma almeno le temperature non erano scese ulteriormente e le strade non erano gelate. Camminarono lentamente lungo i marciapiedi desolati, nel silenzio profondo della periferia risuonavano solo le loro voci. Arrivarono nuovamente al parcheggio dello stadio molto più velocemente di quanto Harry avesse stimato. Era quasi dispiaciuto di dover andare già via.

"Possiamo fare i turni per guidare, è tardi è assurdo farti guidare così tanto per tutta la notte" protestò Louis parlando in direzione del suo coinquilino.

Il ragazzo lo zittì con un gesto della mano e aprì la portiera del guidatore che cigolò in modo sinistro in protesta. "Hai corso per circa due ore non puoi metterti a guidare", rispose solamente con il suo solito tono caldo e gentile.

"E poi non è indicato farlo guidare in ogni caso" ribatté Harry guadagnandosi uno sguardo imbronciato da Louis. Sentì Eleanor ridere leggermente dietro le sue spalle.

"Non guido così male, piantatela" rispose ad entrambi borbottando.

Harry rispose dandogli un pizzico sulla guancia e dicendo "ma certo come vuoi tu" poi aprì la portiera dei sedili posteriori e gli fece cenno di entrare con la testa. Louis entrò scuotendo ancora la testa e protestando mentre Eleanor dal posto affianco al guidatore continuava a ridere e a raccontare di quella volta che Louis aveva divelto il segnale di stop di fronte al loro liceo facendo ridere anche lui e Niall.

L'aria all'interno dell'abitacolo era polverosa e odorava di chiuso, ma i sedili erano comodi e la sensazione di caldo rispetto all'esterno confortevole. L'auto si mise in modo con un basso ruggito e uscì dal parcheggio seguendo la scia luminosa dei lampioni.

Nell'auto era sceso un silenzio confortevole, l'unico rumore oltre quello del motore era la radio che trasmetteva gracchiando a basso volume una canzone che Harry non conosceva. Girò lo sguardo verso Louis, aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa riversa all'indietro abbandonata contro il sedile.

Scivolò leggermente più vicino al ragazzo sussurrandogli nell'orecchio "puoi dormire se vuoi".

"Mh, magari, sono esausto" rispose Louis girando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, erano chiari e limpidi anche nell'atmosfera scura dell'auto.

Allungò una mano e gli ravviò i capelli che gli ricadevano disordinatamente sulla fronte. Con sua sorpresa invece di scostarsi Louis si fece ancora più vicino poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Harry rispose stringendolo contro di sé, si sorprese di quanto facilmente i loro corpi combaciassero, come due tessere di un puzzle fatti per stare insieme, era tutto più estremamente facile e immediato di quanto Harry avesse mai pensato. Poggiò la sua mano su quella del ragazzo, tracciando il contorno delle dita e del tatuaggio su di esse mentre il respiro di Louis diventava progressivamente sempre più lento e regolare segno che era finalmente scivolato nel sonno.

Poi poggiò anche lui la testa all'indietro e guardando la strada correre veloce oltre il finestrino si addormentò.


End file.
